Naruto: A New Dawn Rises
by General Kain of Whirlpools
Summary: Kaguya, in fear of being sealed, sends Naruto and Sasuke into a rift but not one though dimensions. Before they're pulled in Naruto and Sasuke release the Infinite Tsukiyomi, releasing all the world from its control and with it they bring the world into the future, into the Old Republic, hundreds of years beyond the Jedi civil war!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto And The Shinobi Are Thrown Into The Future By A Last Ditch Effort By Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Before Naruto And Sasuke Are Thrown Into The Rift They Release The Infinite Tsukiyomi Bringing Hundreds Of Thousands Of Shinobi To The Future With Them. Kaguya, Enraged, Unleashes A Holy Cataclysm.

**HOWLING SHADOW-CORUSCANT SYSTEM**

"As I've said before Master Jedi, this one has been in comatose for the past four years. From the looks of it he's not going to wake up anytime soon."

The lanky, thin bearded, medic informed the dark robbed woman before him.

"He and his other companions have a month's period before their life support is terminated. If you still wish to hold the treatment we require higher compensation. Having five keltotanks in continuous use for over forty eight months have taken their toll. I must request the Republic for additional funding."

He slid his spectacles up his nose as the Jedi turned to face him.

The red skinned woman glared the physician. Her dark, chocolate brown eyes boring into his. The medic turned from her gaze. She could see he was beginning to sweat under the intensity of her gaze.

"The Republic shall only renew with the agreement it had first signed upon. There will not be additional charges added to fill your greed."

The medic gulped, this natural born Sith, a Sith pureblood was one he wish he was no around about. This woman was very hostile and aggressive. How she was allowed to become a Jedi was beyond his comprehension. He had hoped the Republic would send a new representative but every month it was the same Pureblood, the same Jedi that would obtain the report for their five unique prisoners. He hoped beyond hoped that she would listen to reason but it appeared, like before, her mood was so foul and rotten he questioned whenever or not she was a Jedi, a _Guardian of the Galaxy, __in the first place_. She was more suited to be a destroyer than anything else.

"P-Please Master Jedi,"

He stuttered as he tried to bring back what he could of his confidence.

"The Republic's regular funding will only be sufficient enough to keep four of the five keltotanks! We require more for the kelto."

The medic flinched when the woman only glared at him hotly. He felt so small under that gaze, so much so his knees buckled.

The Jedi all but sneered.

"The Republic will only fund what it has initially agreed upon. It matters not if we lose one of the thousands."

She would not give in and agree. She knew her superiors would gladly deal in the extra few credits. She couldn't allow that. The galaxy was still in the process of healing from the Jedi Civil War centuries ago, so she wouldn't allow their curiosity with these people to become more of a hindrance than it already was. She would buckle down and do what the Council was afraid to do, any means to victory.

The medic nodded. He felt it best to return to his other duties and leave the Pureblood to stare at the blond John Doe they have treated for the last four years. He would set that keltotank offline; that one in particular used too much of their resources.

**-Tailed Beast Chamber-**

Kurama, Gyuki, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son, Isobu, Matatabi, and Shukaku gazed upon the comatose form of Naruto Uzumaki. His unconscious form laid above the water that encompassed the dimension that housed the seal. His jacket gone and his hair grown long.

Kurama spoke for the first time since their venture through Kaguya's portal.

"About time you woke up brat."

He growled out, his snout shifted in a grin.

Matatabi uncurled one of her two tails and coiled it around Kurama, wanting to show comfort for the fox.

"Kurama… This boy has done all he can. I think it would be best if you let him go, along with his companions. Your Chakra has kept them alive and only few have woken on their own. I think it's time to let them go."

She truly felt sorry for Kurama, seeing her jailer in such a state would leave her heart broken, especially after the two have bonded when Yugito was revived.

Gyuki grunted, giving a disapproving look to Matatabi. Did she really believe she was helping Kurama? If anything he could feel Kurama's anger rise.

"Matatabi you're not helping. Just leave him alone for now."

"We have for the last two months."

Chomei hummed out.

"Kurama take it from the lucky seven, it will get easi-"

"**SHUT UP!"**

Kurama roared, startling the other tailed beasts. Kurama growled as he faced his fellow tailed beasts. He grinned in triumphant.

"I know a way to wake him."

He said with a confidence, but yet annoyed by the condescending treatment they offered.

"The brat is alive but his Chakra is nearly depleted."

"How can that be?"

Kokuo questioned.

"His body has been at rest for the last two years. His Chakra pool should replenished."

Kurama closed his eyes and began to meditate, but nevertheless answered.

"Naruto's Chakra is connected to every person that went through the shift. He must have felt that if he hadn't they would have died. The kid was right. Even though thousands made it, many were lost."

Kurama's form became tense as his Chakra was being focused through every fiber of his being, the pressure around the area increased as his chakra was channeled.

"Fool."

The tailed beasts turned, only to see the Shadow half [1] of the Kurama make its way to his Light [1] half.

"You are willing to use all the Chakra to revive the brat."

"Keh."

The Light Nine Tails grinned as the other tailed beasts looked to him in shock.

"I should have known you would know what I'm up to."

Shadow Kurama looked to his Light half, staring at him irritated exasperation.

"You are choosing a death's errand. What you transfer to Naruto will be immediately distributed to everyone he's connected with. You do not have enough Chakra to completely restore the Chakra of his comrades then restore Naruto's own even a tenth of what it was."

Light Kurama nodded, understanding his other's point of view.

"I'm well aware of that and I've made peace for what I'm going to do."

Shadow Kurama furrowed his brow in a scowl, his eyes widened as the Light Kurama's tails wrapped around each of the tailed beasts including his Shadow counterpart.

"Kurama!?"

Matatabi questioned as she felt Kurama connect each of their Chakra to Naruto's.

"What are you doing you damn fox!"

Gyuki roared as he thrashed about his tails to tear Kurama's tails from his side, proving to no avail. Kurama even at half strength had the power to subdue the other tailed beasts.

Saiken remained silent as well as Son and Shadow Kurama. They knew what was going to transpire.

Shadow Kurama grinned, veered to his comrades as he focused his own Chakra.

"Gyuki, Kokuo, Isobu, Matatabi, Shukaku. He's going to make us whole again. This time we won't have a conscious. Kurama plans to make Naruto the mock Ten-Tails."

Shakaku roared at Kurama. His body entangled too tightly for him to escape.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? We're in this mess 'cause of the damn Ten-Tails!"

"**WRONG!**"

Light Kurama roared. His Goals will not be misconstrued, not by them, his brethren.

"Naruto will not become the Jinchuriki! He'll house the Chakra, not the beast. In a sense he'll be a human tailed beast."

Matatabi scowled, she did not like this, having any chance at life stripped from her. Despite that she felt she owed their Jinchuuriki very much.

"Do you believe he will survive such strong Chakra?"

Matatabi questioned. What struggle she had dimming.

"Chakra this potent may poison him."

Kurama grinned. They truly underestimated his container.

"You're forgetting his Uchiha friend, his Chakra is almost as large as Naruto's. Not that would make a difference anyway. There is no threat of Chakra poisoning."

His grin widened as all the tailed beasts began to glow. Naruto's body was engulfed in red flames of Chakra.

"So this is good bye."

The tailed beasts bowed their heads as Kurama clapped his hands together. Shukaku calling him a jackass as a white light engulfed all the tailed beasts and Naruto.

**-HOWLING SHADOW-**

The Sith walked down the wide corridor, having left the east medical wing. She was making her way to her temporary courters, wanting to rest after that aggravating conversation with the Doctor. She sighed inwardly. She wondered why she was placed on this monthly duty, always her to be selected, even being pulled from other assignments to take the report. It was a confusing ordeal, her Master would never answer when she asked, nor give a rightful explanation why only this ship.

"Hmph…"

She scoffed, she should be grateful, they could have chosen any other Jedi for this assignment but she was specially picked from the masters of the Order. So it upon her to keep things her strictly formal and not give in to the greed these doctors have sucked off the Republic. It would do little not but she knew one chance can make a large difference. The Republic needed all the Credits it could get. The Order would likely be displeased with her actions but it mattered not as she was given full control.

Beep zzeep

She turned with the sound of a small sensory mouse droid running by her feet, its single wheel allowing it to quickly maneuver around her feet. She turned from it, paying it little mind.

She frowned, her mind stirred by her previous thoughts. Why was she given another chance? Why was she given the patience she was given when she saw so many before her be turned away and ignored? Why was she accepted in the Order when she still favored passion over most all else. She was given special treatment in the Order and she didn't know why. This treatment annoyed her, aggravated her every time she say hopeful Jedi hopefuls be turned away and denied. She reaffirmed herself she would question the Council upon her return to Coruscant, despite her master's wishes.

She, so lost in thought, was knocked to the ground as an overwhelming shudder came about the ship. The walls, ceilings, and floors shook violently; the sound of roaring straining steel hit her ears. She was knocked off her feet again, this time she to fell to her side. The alarm roared about the ship and dozens upon dozens of windows leading to empty space cracked and shattered dragging unfortunate souls and droids into the void of space where they froze or died a horrible silent death. She gritted her teeth as she manipulate The Force to hold the air with in her lungs, using it sustain her breath within her as she clutched the railing to her side. She gave a breath of relief as the shields activated, preventing the escape of air from the ship.

She fell to the ground, landing on her side with a thud; the air knocked out of her lungs on impact. She huffed in exhaustion as she pushed herself up from the ground. She flinched, her side ached and she felt her stomach shift as nausea hit her. She spat up saliva and coughed until she got herself under control.

"The captain better have an explanation for this."

She growled. She used her arms to push herself up, but she froze, her senses alert, she turned her head and her eyes widened.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he slowly, wearily, paced himself down the corridor. He grit his teeth, his right arm wrapped around his friend's side, helping support him as his more weakened frame leaned against on him, Naruto's left arm over his shoulder as the blond tried to support himself stronger.

["Sasuke… stop."]

Naruto sighed in tugged breath. As he said, Sasuke halted and looked down on him as he removed his arm from his side and moved to steady himself, feeling his second wind hit him. He turned his gave for the red woman and offered a wide, sheepish smile.

Sasuke held his onyx eyes on Naruto and looked to the woman. His brow furrowed.

["You want to question her?"]

["Yeah…"]

Naruto nodded offhandedly, and, albeit sluggishly, to the woman in front of him, taking note of her odd skin pigment but paid it little mind. He could make his eyes yellow or red. It may be a smaller detail but skin but who cares? He chuckled lightly.

["Hi. Do you know where we are?"]

The pureblood was wide eyed as she stared at the man before her. He stood out, his presence itself enough to make her kneel before him. The Force was a maelstrom before him. It whispered thousands of faint speech, yet none could penetrate his being, he stood there, unaffected by the Force yet so engulfed in its power. He radiated the Light Side of the Force with such a wild intensity that, to her senses, he was a sun. . It was as if he himself was The Light Side of the Force in human form. It overwhelmed her. She shook in not fear but in primal admiration.

Naruto, seeing her reaction, offered a softer smile, trying to calm her.

["Can you tell us where we are and how we can get to the Leaf Village?"]

He did not want another incident like what happened only minutes before.

She was shaken out of her stupor with his speech, she realized now that she didn't know what he was saying. It was completely foreign to her. Yet, she had an understanding of over fifty universal common languages of the galaxy. The man was asking her a question no doubt from what she could feel but she couldn't begin to understand what the words he spoke meant. She reached out her mind, attempting to use the Force to forge a connection between them, a guide for his mind, to understand his speech through his thoughts.

Immediately, the breath was knocked from her lungs as she was slammed into to the ground by an unseen force. She coughed and opened her eyes to see the dark haired man standing over her. In his right hand was a broken metal bar. He forced it against her neck as he glared at her. His dark onyx eyes narrowed down on her as the pressure increased on her throat.

["Don't attempt to invade our minds!"]

Sasuke glared down at the red skin girl, his Chakra untapped and the vicinity before them shook and rattled as his Chakra brought it under its immense pressure. Let's try this again.

["Tell me where we are."]

The woman's eyes widened and her mind raced. The being on top of her was the reverse of his blond companion but yet had the same overwhelming power. He was like a void, a hole in The Force, drawing the darkness within himself and letting it empower him. He was a sun in himself, but he held such darkness that it made her lightheaded. She had never felt such an untainted darkness. He bathed in the Dark Side but held no evil. Her blood boiled and her ancestry called for him. She wanted to follow this man, her training be dammed.

["Talk."]

She was pulled from her thoughts as the pressure on her neck grew. Her eyes widened as she sensed the murder in his eyes.

["I-I don't understand."]

Sasuke eyes widened and he applied more pressure on the woman's throat. His eyes narrowed as he activated his sharingan, his right uncovered eye bore into hers. His hair preventing her from seeing his left eye. ["What did you say?"]

["Sasuke! Stop... I can't give more!"]

Naruto felt his reserves being drained. His legs felt weak and he fell to his knees. His damn Chakra was too low.

["Naruto!"]

Sasuke ceased his Chakra output. He turned from the girl and dashed to his friend's side. He crouched and took Naruto's right arm and helped his friend stand on his feet.

The Sith rose to her feet and watched as the blonde struggled to stand with his companion's aid. From the black haired one's shout she could gather the blonde one was _Naruto_. In all his radiance he seemed to be weakened and fatigued beyond reason. This she didn't understand. She could feel it, his body was in prime condition, yet that shouldn't be possible. She could also can feel his midichlorians were not stressed from extensive use of The Force. She could not comprehend what this being was weak from.

["Naruto, leave it. Everyone is alright. There is no need to keep giving Chakra to everyone. Rest before you run out of Chakra."]

Sasuke demanded his friend, annoyed by his unending charity and thick skull.

Naruto sighed as he activated Sage Mode, and with it his breath steadied.

["No…"]

Naruto pulled himself from Sasuke's aid and stood on his two feet firmly.

["Just a little longer and the rest will be okay. I'll rest after that."]

She shivered. The blonde was becoming so in tune with The Force that it raged about him, she could sense it enter his body and exit leave it. It was as he had become one with The Force. What was she facing? Gods?

Naruto turned to look to the woman again, he again asked simply, his tone tired but sincere.

["Sorry, but can you tell us where we are?"]

She, again couldn't understand. But she was afraid to search his mind, fearing the action would prove the same result from the dark haired one. She felt the blond lower his defenses and she saw he nodded his head. She nodded and used her control over The Force to link their two minds.

{"I cannot understand you."}

Naruto's eyes widened. He could understand her. Sure, she was speaking nonsense but he could understand it. He frowned slightly as he crossed his arms in thought. He could feel the Nature Energy in the air being manipulated and could feel it connect him and her. Was she some kind of Sage? Probably not though. His eyes refocused on her and he spoke, confusion evident in his voice.

{"I can understand you... Can you direct me to my friends? I can sense them nearby."}

Sasuke eyes shifted between the two, he scoffed. He closed his covered left eye and paced to friend. He placed his hand on Naruto's back. He nodded before his eyes transfixed on the woman.

{"Where are we to begin with?"}

The pureblood looked to Sasuke in confusion. How was he communicating with her? How was he able to force the connection upon himself? Did he have such a mastery of the Force? Or did he simply create his own and forced it to link upon hers. Her eyes narrowed. But it didn't matter. That was right. They are prisoners under Republic custody and under the care of the Jedi Order. They were her responsibility.

Naruto frowned. He could the woman's shifting emotions turn negative, she was determined bring him down, even with physical violence. Put his hands up to try to cam her but a quick black blur he knew as Sasuke leaped forward as the woman pulled out a metal cylinder.

["Fool!"]

Sasuke chastised the girl for her idiocy. Grabbing her right wrist and pulling her in the air to deliver a punishing cross kick to her side, sending her to the ground a ways back. He grunted as he brought his leg down, that was much weaker than intended.

She gasped as she clutched her side. The Pureblood was baffled. She wrapped her left arm around her side. She coughed into her right hand and looked to the extensive amount of blood she spat up. She coughed again. Her eyes narrowed as the sound of retreating footsteps echoed through the room.

**-N:ANB-**

Sasuke frowned as he aided his limping companion. What energy he lost was being replenished by Naruto's own. Every step he took, the stronger he felt.

His eyes narrowed, his eyes seeing catching the movement from the dark corridor ahead, his ears catching the faint footsteps of dozens of feet matching in their direction.

"That's enough Naruto, focus on yourself."

His free left arm came to his side as electricity raced across his skin.

"Not now Sasuke."

Naruto all but shouted.

"We're not here to storm their base or anything. We're looking for our friends."

Naruto's yellow eyes looked ahead to see a branching hallway coming up ahead. He released himself from Sasuke and, while a bit sluggishly with heavy breath, raced to meet it.

"We'll get there faster like this anyway."

Sasuke nodded and the two braked right and entering the parted hall.

Sasuke turned on his heel and his right eye widened.

'Rinnegan: Genjutsu!'

His casted an illusion over the hallway, anyone with a mind will feel and see a wall in place of the hall entrance. He turned, his eyes narrowed as he saw his friend was resting against the wall.

"Almost done…"

Naruto sighed as he pushed his arm off the cold metal wall, his voice shaking but still holding untold resolve.

Sasuke frowned, he walked to his comrade and gripped his shoulder.

"Let's hurry, only you can sense where our comrades are."

Naruto nodded as he smiled. Sasuke was acting different, more like the one he knew in the past. He hoped this Sasuke proved to be the friend he remembered and even if not he would continue to befriend him. He grinned slightly.

"The next right, I can feel Hinata's Chakra."

"A Hyuuga."

Sasuke muttered as he took in that information. He turned to direction of the hall's length. He remembered the timid girl, and he remembered that she had changed since his departure from the leaf. He wondered what have come of her and Naruto.

"Her eyes will be useful."

Naruto clapped his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, just enough to gain his attention. He scowled as Sasuke turned to face him.

"Don't talk about her like that jerk. She's not a tool."

Sasuke nodded. He inwardly smirked. Looked like idiot did have a clue.

Naruto looked as the fall light's dimed from a faint white to a fierce orange.

"Guess they know where we are."

Sasuke shifted his gaze to ahead of them as the sound of approaching foot climbed steadily higher.

"Let's go!"

Naruto said and so he and Sasuke dashed down the hall. They quickly found a right corridor branching from the hall.

They took the turn and came face to several armed soldiers who turned to them and raised their strange weapons.

Sasuke instantly brought forth his Susanoo ribcage. The firing lights impacting the ribcage yet doing nothing to the barrier. Sasuke grunted as he suddenly felt drained, but yet he opened his right eye wide. Black hellish flames suddenly sprouted on the soldiers. They wailed and screamed in agony as their armor was seared into their bodies burned from the outside in. He took a long breath, winded.

Naruto watched the display and cringed. That was too much.

"Sasuke!"

"Not now Naruto."

Sasuke interrupted his friend.

"We don't have the pleasantry."

"Don't feed me that crap."

Naruto all but barked with a scowl on his face.

"Don't kill them."

Sasuke turned to his friend.

"Right now, this not the time."

Naruto frowned. Sasuke was right. They didn't have time. But that doesn't mean he wasn't going to lay it into him.

"When we find the other's I'm kicking your ass."

"Noted."

Sasuke said lamely, knowing his comrade was entirely serious but didn't care. He began to walk forward, wanting to leave the smell of burning flesh behind.

Naruto eye twitched at being shrugged off. He was about to say something but his eyes widened.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke called out to his friend only to see Naruto's demeanor shift and so did his.

"We need to hurry!"

Naruto dashed forward, quickly heading for his plight.

"What is it?"

Sasuke questioned as he matched Naruto's pace.

Naruto paid him little mind and looked ahead to an upcoming door.

"Here!"

Sasuke halted in his run, and turned look at the door Naruto pointed at to his right.

"Here! I can feel Hinata and Shikamaru!"

Sasuke, hearing this, turned and kicked the door. The Chakra flowing through his leg giving it enough force to dent both doors in such a manor, the very edges curled outward. Sasuke grit his teeth from the Chakra he had wasted.

Naruto eyes narrowed, he was greeted to the sight of Hinata, backed against a wall as three soldiers aimed their blasters' at her. Shikamaru, with his hands up; Two soldiers aiming their blaster rifles at him. And infront of them, to his anger, a dead chunin of Iwa with a hole coming through the back of his head. They were unable to save themselves in their weakened conditions.

They entered just as a solider was about to fire upon Hinata.

Naruto saw red.

He leapt from Sasuke's side and broke headfirst at the man aiming for his Hinata.

Hinata was wide eyed. Naruto appeared behind her attacker and, in a flash intense rage, sent a devastating haymaker for the officer's head. With the his strength he unleashed, the officer brain turned to liquid and with it, every bone in his head was shattered into dust. Naruto, not paying attention nor caring for his kill, veered on his heal and kicked the second officer into the ground; and finally he landed on the floor and charged after the third one who fired at him in panic. He brushed of the bolt as it grazed his shoulder and kneed the officer in the stomach.

The officer felt something pop and his world turned black.

Naruto let his leg drop and let the officer to fall to the ground. He sighed. He was a fucking hypocrite.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto eyes softened when he heard his name come by that soft voice. He turned to see Hinata slowly walking towards him. He smiled at her, it quickly morphed into his signature grin.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata felt tears fall on her cheeks. She quickly whipped them away with the palm of her hands. She couldn't believe it. It had been what felt like years since she last laid eyes upon him. She was so happy her tears ended.

Sasuke cut down the last solider that threatened to take Shikamaru's life. The Nara placed his hands down and stared down at the Uchiha. The two nodded to one another. Mutual respect the only thing the two shared.

Naruto grin slowly disappeared as he looked at the crying Hinata. He walked to her, just now realizing the increased height difference between the two. He gripped her shoulders softly and smiled a happy grin.

"Hey! It's no time to be crying Hinata. You're okay now."

He chuckled and scratched the side of his cheek.

"I mean like, you got me here! So everything is okay."

Hinata smiled as she dried what was left of her tears. She couldn't refuse his smile.

"Okay."

Naruto smile withered slightly. He felt his legs turn to gel. He chuckled as he fell to the ground, landing on his ass. He chuckled.

"I guess I'm beat."

Hinata smiled. She walked behind Naruto and tenderly gripped his shoulders.

"I got you."

She said quietly yet strongly. Her hands' grew alit in a green light. Utilizing the mystical palm technique to rejuvenate Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely at her.

"Thanks Hinata."

Shikamaru sighed. He let himself go and fell back to the ground. He was too exhausted to do any else.

"This is such a drag, we can't move like this."

He was low on Chakra and he could easily assume his comrades were in the same state.

Sasuke paced to the center of the room, his eyes darting across the room.

'Right corner ceiling, left right-upper corner wall, above the doorway.'

His eyes locked on each camera in the room. His brought his right palm before him and, instantly, nine lightning needles was thrown across the room. Each camera being skewered by three Chidori Senbon.

"That solves one problem I guess."

Sasuke looked to Shikamaru, his Sharingan quickly fading.

"This is the medic bay. We should have some time before they try to advance."

His eyes fell on the many sleeping patients.

"We'll rest here and later find a way out of here."

"Can you cast a genjutsu?"

Shikamaru leaned against the wall, he for once was fighting sleep.

"We need more than a few minutes to get back in gear."

Sasuke paused. yet nodded.

"Naruto."

"It's okay."

Naruto closed his eyes and transferred a third of what remained of his Chakra to Sasuke.

Sasuke's left eye instantly morphed into his Rinnegan.

"Rinnegan: Genjutsu."

"Naruto!"

Hinata helped steady the exhausted Naruto as his body fell back.

Naruto grinned widely at Hinata.

"I'm alright. I'm just …tired."

Hinata caught Naruto as he fell backwards. Hinata gently laid him down, placing his head in her lap. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was sure the heat emanating from her face could warm the Land of Iron.

Shikamaru eyed Naruto's prone form.

"Range?"

He turned his attention to Sasuke.

"I focused it in a two hundred meter radius. They won't find us."

Shikamaru rested his head against the wall. He looked upon the ceiling as his mind raced.

"This just keeps getting more and more troublesome."

Minutes passed, soon turning to hours. Sasuke stood awake. His eyes closed as he remained in his thoughts. Something was disturbing him. This apparent facility felt hollow. The air he breathed in was odd. As if he was breathing pure air at moments. Even the ground felt cold, he couldn't feel the warmth of the Earth under the steel. They were either above the final floor, or…

His eyes narrowed. He turned his head to the forced closed shield doors he had before deformed. He could hear it, the soft pounding of footsteps hitting the ground, their footsteps echoing through the hall faintly. His brows furrowed as he scolded in thought. His Genjutsu, it was still active… yet they were able to find their way here. He walked before the door.

"Naruto."

Naruto, groaned as he opened his eyes. He groggily opened his eyes. He tiredly looked to his friend and rubbed his eyes. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the door.

"We need to go."

Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes as he concentrated. His Chakra nearly one eighth restored. He frowned. That was too low for comfort but it would have to do.

"Alright."

He turned to Hinata. She had fallen asleep, leaning back, resting her head on the wall behind them. He didn't want to wake her out of her well-deserved rest, but, unfortunately, he had to.

He nudged her shoulder with right hand as he whispered. To make sure she awoke not too abruptly.

"Hinata-chan."

Her eyes fluttered a bit. It took a moment yet she opened her eyes. They quickly adjusting to the low light. She turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and whispered softly.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, we have to go."

She nodded. It was time to find their way home. She wanted to talk to Naruto also, but not now. Later.

She rose to her feet, also offering her hand for Naruto. which he accepted with a wide smile.

Shikamaru, who had not slept, sighed as he pushed himself up to stand. He placed his hands in his pockets and rolled his shoulders. He gave all present a lazed look.

"This is such a drag. Right now we're in unknown territory, one that has a high technological superiority over the villages'."

He scratched the back of his head, his mind overworked in thought. He sighed.

"We have no clue where we are and no idea where our comrades are. To make things worse, our opponents are wielding unknown weaponry that fire metal surrounded with an energy I can't make out. This whole situation gives me a headache."

Naruto crossed his arms as he scowled in thought. He turned to Shikamaru with a perplexed expression.

"Do you think we're anywhere close to Konoha? I mean… I don't feel like we're anywhere."

Shikamaru shrugged. He had no idea what to think of their location. He needed more information.

"I don't know. I need more information to say anything concrete but if I had to guess, were located in the Land of Spring."

"No way!"

Naruto crossed his arms.

"Koyuki would never do this to us!"

"You haven't spoken to her in years."

Sasuke interjected, turning his head for his friend.

"People change Naruto."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. Glaring at his friend with an annoyed scowl.

"You met her too you jerk! She's our friend!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He is such a naïve idiot.

"Don't roll your eyes at me you stupid basterd!"

Sasuke sighed. They didn't have time for this.

"Focus Naruto!"

Naruto huffed yet crossed his arms.

"Fine."

Naruto turned to Hinata, who had been watching the exchange with a bewildered expression.

"Prove it Hinata-chan! Can you look outside and tell us where we are?"

Hinata, while surprised at the sudden request, nodded.

"Yes. I can."

The Chakra Pathways about her eyes became visible as they bulged; her pupils becoming more prominent yet still holding their lavender-like color. Her eyes widened.

Naruto frowned.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shook her head, getting her shook under control.

"N-Nothing."

Shikamaru rose a brow in bewilderment.

Sasuke scowled. Nothing?

"Explain."

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she herself was confused to what she was about to say.

"N…Nothing. …I can map the entirety of this …station, but, I can't locate anything past the outermost walls."

Shikamaru frowned, that was irksome news.

"We need more information. A lot more information."

Hinata nodded.

"I see. A large room, near the highest part of this place."

Hinata told, her eyes focusing on the far image.

"I see many people but I can't see their chakra."

Naruto's frown deepened.

Sasuke eyes narrowed.

Shikamaru sighed and starched his head.

"That shouldn't be possible but this might be a technology created by them I'm not sure but from the sounds of it may be a command center."

He kneeled and brought himself to his _open palms together_. He needed a plan.

"We need a plan."

"No need."

Sasuke concentrated. He looked to Naruto, who turned to him.

"Naruto I'll be back."

The next instant he disappeared, in his place was a one of the strange weapons the people of this place used. Naruto stared at it and frowned. He walked over to it and crushed it in his hand. He dropped it and turned to Hinata.

"Can you look for an exit for this place? There's got to be one."

Hinata nodded.

"I can Naruto-kun."

She brought her hands to the tiger seal and focused.

"Naruto."

Shikamaru called to Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is going on?"

Naruto looked at his friend oddly.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Shikamaru brought his hands to his pockets.

"You have an instinct for trouble and knowing when there's trouble."

Naruto frowned.

"Well. I've got a bad felling. A really bad Idea."

Shikamaru eyes furrowed. He could see the worry in his friend's eyes. His friend was worried. Naruto Uzumaki was worried. This wasn't a good position at all.

"Naruto-kun."

Hinata spoke up, pulling the other two from their conversation.

"There are three locations on this station that hold many spacious transportation that exit and arrive at this station through massive openings."

"Then one of them is our next stop."

Shikamaru said and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Naruto veered forward, rearing his fist back and steam erupted from his elbow, expelling his forearm forward followed thru with the sound of screaming metal as the bended doors were blasted through their thresholds into the hall before them.

"Follow me."

Hinata came ahead of the two.

"I know where the closet is."

"Lead the way."

Shikamaru encouraged her as they all took for their exit.

Sasuke gripped, to what he believed was, the captain by his neck. He lifted him off the ground as his eyes bore into the struggling man's. His whispered gasps for air falling on death ears as the life was choked out of him.

All personal on the Bridge stared at the intruder in shock as his hand glowed a soft blue.

The captain's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Sasuke relaxed his grip. He closed his eyes before he stared back at the man as he became limp.

"I'm not experienced with this but even if I was, your soul would still be forfeit."

Sasuke spoke in perfect Republic Galactic Basic. The language now second nature to him. He released his grip on the doctor's neck, as the body fell slack to the ground, in his hand was the captain's translucent grey soul. Sasuke released it as the bridge's personal pulled out their blaster rifles and took aimed for him.

Sasuke paid them little attention as he activated his Susanoo's skeletal ribcage. Every bolt that impacted it was ineffective and was deflected with ease. He walked to the command deck. He scanned the console as information flashed though his head. He spotted what he sought for and pulled out a datapad from the console to the side and re-entered it in the Bridge's main console, ignoring all the fire that was thrown at him.

"It looks like we're taking the _Corellian Defender."_

He turned to the firing officials. His right eye widened.

"Burn."

Several prongs of black flames cut through all the blaster wielding officers. They screamed as they were burned to ashes as the black flames charred them to the bones. Sasuke walked past the screaming and burning men, knocking one to the side as one tried to beg him to stop.

N:ANB

"Hinata-chan."

Naruto called out as he ran beside his Hinata.

Hinata turned her head for Naruto, though with her eyes she didn't need to.

"Yes?"

"How far is this place?"

Hinata smiled reassuringly.

"It's just ahead Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded. He looked from Hinata to Shikamaru. He frowned to himself. Both were still exhausted, it was obvious.

"Okay."

He turned to Shikamaru.

"You two back me up, I got this okay."

Shikamaru's brow furrowed.

"Don't try to do things yourself Naruto. You're exhausted yourself."

Naruto scowled.

"Don't give me that."

He gradually speed ahead of the two.

"I know you guys are still low on Chakra, a lot more than me, so I'm saying take it easy. Don't push yourselves."

Hinata nodded. She was thankful for his concern but she will do anything she can.

"Okay."

Shikamaru scoffed.

"Just don't cause too much trouble."

Naruto nodded.

"Just leave it to me."

The three made their way to the corridor's end.

"Up here! Fourteen are spread throughout the room."

Naruto rushed forward. He jumped forward and reared his right fist back.

"Ahhhh!"

His fist made contact with the steel, instantly, the metal wined and shattered as Naruto entered the hanger.

Naruto, with his forward motion, passed the catwalk and fell to the center of the hanger. He landed on his feet with a slow descent. As his foot hit the ground, he was fired upon.

["Eight Trigrams: Protection of Sixty-Four Palms!"]

Hinata appeared before Naruto and danced about his form, Chakra encasing her fingertips as she deflected each metal casing as they neared Naruto and herself. As the shots ended she halted in her movement and stood defensively about Naruto.

["I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun!"]

Naruto smiled and gripped Hinata's shoulder.

["It's okay Hinata."]

Hinata's brows lowered in confusion. She looked around and found that none of those who had just fired upon her, now unmoving. She blinked however when the ground caught her attention, Chakra flowed across the ground in pure white stripes. She nodded, familiar with this image.

"Shadow possession Success."

Said Shikamaru as he walked down the flight of steps leading to the lower levels. He cracked his neck to the side as he groggily made his way to Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto grinned. He picked up a metal shard from the ground and gripped it tightly.

"You planned on me doing that, didn't you?"

Shikamaru shrugged as he pulled back his long hair.

"They would have been too distracted to notice me. All I needed was a second."

Naruto nodded, a happy smile on his face.

"Good."

He stretched his arm back. "Now let's knock these guys out."

Shikamaru turned to Hinata. "You do it. He's too strong for his own good."

Naruto blinked.

"Eh?"

Hinata nodded. She didn't like it, but it was better to them incapacitated than awake. She was also the only one among them that knew how to painlessly render one unconscious.

Naruto looked around the ship as Hinata, followed by an apology, brought down the gunmen into unconsciousness. He threw the metal shard behind him as he stepped forward.

"Which one do we choose?"

"The largest one."

Sasuke said as he stepped beside Naruto.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and Hinata jumped as Sasuke suddenly suddenly appeared in her vision.

Naruto turned to the said largest. It was a behemoth of metal and lights. It stood maybe at twenty-five meters high and generally seventeen meters in with. It's primary color was a bright red with the secondary being a silver like white. Naruto whistled.

"That's a big… What is it?"

Sasuke made a quick tread to the ship.

"It's a Star Fighter."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He blinked.

"What?"

Shikamaru released his Shadow Possession narrowed his eyes as he looked onto the ship.

"This is our way out?"

"I believe so."

Hinata said as she joined them, all the officers were resting against the far wall.

"We're going."

Sasuke ordered. He frowned, seeing his error. He spoke his native tongue.

"Let's go. We don't have time to talk."

Naruto, while confused by Sasuke's sudden gibberish, chose to bring something else to thought.

"What about our stuff?"

He pulled on his white medical robe and tugged on his heavy white pants. They all were wearing the same clothes, though Hinata was also had a skin tight bodysuit.

Sasuke never turned to face him but entered the boarding codes and soon, a platform lowered, showing a stairway to an air locked door.

"We don't have time."

Naruto frowned.

"I also need to check something out."

"In fifteen minutes, this Station won't be here."

Sasuke stepped forward, looking Naruto in the eye with his mismatched eyes.

"We're going."

He ended in finality.

"I'll be right back."

Naruto smiled as he turned from Sasuke, and faced the Hanger corridor entrance.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata moved forward, aiming to follow him and aid him but was stopped when he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be right back Hinata-chan."

"Make it quick." Sasuke said quickly and made his way to the ship's cockpit.

"I don't have much time then!"

Naruto created twenty shadow clones, and with a nod, they dashed off. The original re-entered Sage Mode and, faster than Hinata or Shikamaru could see, disappeared from sight.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata went to go after Naruto, but Shikamaru grabbed her shoulder wrist, halting her forward step. She turned to Shikamaru who shook his head.

"Naruto isn't that stupid. If he didn't feel it was important he wouldn't do this. Let's get on the ship and wait. He'll be here before you can miss him."

Hinata eyes dropped, she wanted to say no and chase after Naruto, but she knew he would be too fast for her to catch. She needed to have faith he would come back on time. So, she very reluctantly released her pull from Shikamaru grip and nodded.

"Okay."

She entered the ship, quickly followed by a sighing Shikamaru.

**-NARUTO-**

Naruto flew through the corridors of the ship at intense speeds. He stretched out his senses, searching for the one he and Sasuke had meet a few hours ago. This should be easy, she was the only one with a good connection to the Nature Energy around her, and so, she should be easy to sense. Naruto paused. He blinked. "That was easy." He created a Rasengan in his right palm and aimed it for the ground.

The pureblood gripped the bridge of her nose. She sat in her quarters, her face in her hands as she sat on her bed, thinking over what those kids did to her. She was so easily defeated by that teenaged kid and he had done it in a state of exhaustion. She was a disgrace of the Jedi and her cursed blood.

"A Jedi must control their emotions and I have failed in that as well."

She spoke with bitter sorrow. Her thoughts rampant. She hated what she did, blush in front of her opponents and allowing herself to be in awe of their mere presence. It was pathetic.

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

Through reflex alone, she jumped from her bed to avoid something crashing down onto her bed, destroying it with the floor under it and the ceiling above him.

She rolled to the floor and brought herself to her knees. She outstretched her right palm and willed the Force to pull her light saber to her and, with a glare, she stood in a firm stance, her purple blade ignited as she wielded the hilt backward. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the blond from before. No wait. He's not the same, he now radiated in such a strong power it all but made her quake. His golden crossed eyes focused on her.

"You."

Naruto smiled as he saw the woman from before, happy seeing Sasuke hadn't gone over-board and killed her.

["Let's go!"]

He shouted at her and again, and like before, she didn't understand. Her eyes widened though when she found herself engulfed in Naruto's aura. The woman resisted moaning in pleasure. The amount of pure energy bathing over her was so intoxicating and warm. Her blood now calling out for this power, this man! Her instincts roared for her to make him hers, but her rational mind overpowered her instincts and she roared.

"Release me!"

Naruto ignored the screaming woman, favoring to jump from the hole in the ceiling and fly to the hanger where his friends were waiting for him.

The pureblood was breathless as the man flew through the ship, dragging her by his energy. What was she looking at!?

Naruto looked to the left and saw one of his clones carrying a huge crate with the supplies he looked for. He dispelled all his clones and grabbed the crate his clone once held before it hit the ground. He grinned, seeing as his other clones had managed to find the other stuff and made it to the ship.

["Okay, that's it let's go! Hinata is waiting for me!"]

Naruto sweatdroped and entered the hanger. He saw the ship Sasuke had chosen begin to levitate off the ground as Hinata was stood on the loading ramp waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun hurry!"

Hinata shouted as an explosion could be heard throughout the _Howling Shadow_. Naruto in an instant, crossed the hanger and bear hugged Hinata, crashing into the cargo hold with the crate and red skinned woman.

Sasuke's voice could be heard throughout the room as he sat in the cockpit, taking the ship's control.

"Entering hyperspace!"

Naruto looked to the side to see the fiery explosion ripping through the corridors of the ship, and coming into the hanger as the cargo-bay ramp closed. The second it sealed closed the _Corellian Defender_ entered hyperspace, barely escaping being swept in the destruction of the _Howling Shadow._

Naruto seeing he wasn't dead grinned at the stunned Hinata. He threw his arms out and cheered.

"WE'RE ALLIVE!"

He chuckled and Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics.

"LOSSER!"

Sasuke roared as he kicked Naruto from Hinata, knocking him across the room. He picked up Naruto by his shirt and threw him to the ceiling. Naruto, dazed, saw winged ramen. Sasuke jumped, grabbing Naruto's ankle and with an enraged yell, slammed Naruto face first into the ground. "Idiot!"

The pureblood watched in shock as the black haired male beat the living crap out of Naruto around the cargo-bay. She looked to the woman who was simply shaking her head in what she could sense was embarrassment. The hell was wrong with these people!?

Naruto laughed as Sasuke delivered a left hook to his jaw as he delivered his own right back. The two traded blow for blow. Sasuke, attempting to mane Naruto, and Naruto just giving Sasuke what he gave him. They both knew they weren't really doing any damage to one another. Their stamina would allow them to fight like this for hours and neither of them would notice.

The Pureblood, seeing all them distracted, rose to her feet. This was her chance to go to the communication center and contact the Jedi Order. Inform them the captives have awoken and have destroyed the _Howling Shadow_, killing all personal and patients, kidnapped her, and stole an experiential Jedi transport ship. With it she may be able to save face with her master. She smirked, using the Force to still and buffer the sound around her, willing the Force to still the air around her and the light around her form. She moved to stand only to find she couldn't. She couldn't even move her head. What was happening!?

["Shadow Suppression: success."]

The pureblood moved her eyes to the see in the corner of her eyes, a shaggy haired teen leaning on the doorframe starring at her with a lazy glare.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

["What are you?]

Naruto grabbed Sasuke left fist and Sasuke caught his right. The two struggled for ground but they were separated when Hinata moved between them delivered a gentle tap over every Chakra point in their respective left and right shoulders. This caused the Uzumaki and Uchiha to fall forward and accidently deliver each other a powerful head-butt. The two grit their teeth and fell backwards.

Naruto cringed and clutched his forehead.

"Hinata-chan!?"

Hinata fell to his side and began to apply the Mystical Palm technique on Naruto's head.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I wanted to stop you before you two hurt yourselves. I Sorry if you're hurt."

She said downtrodden, now realizing her less than logical move.

Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"No, it's okay. It was an accident Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled happily hearing him say that.

Sasuke rose to his feet and regained his composure. "Naruto… what was so necessary that you nearly risked our lives?"

Naruto rose to a sitting position and crossed his legs.

"Um… gear, cloths, random food and what I think is their storage, it was only so much I could take."

He pointed to the crates about the Cargo Bay, about ten or so.

{"That belongs to the Republic Order you pirates! They don't belong to you!"}

The pureblood roared at the four. She used the previous established bond she created with the blond to understand what he was saying. And since the connection worked two ways, she understood what Sasuke said through Naruto's outer thoughts.

Naruto grinned at the red… skin.

{"Hey red girl! Sorry for the bumpy ride!"}

He chuckled completely ignoring her outburst.

{"My name isn't red girl you fool it's Muat!"}

Naruto rose a brow and rose to his feet.

{"I don't want to call you death."}

He went to her as his Sage Mode vanished. He crouched to her height.

{"How about I call you Kira!"}

The now named Kira/Muat growled in her throat. Did he not know he called her by her name when he said he wouldn't call her by it?

"Naruto-kun who is this?"

Hinata asked as she kneeled beside the woman, and despite the facial structure, which added to her appeal in ways, she would be quite stunning adding that to her short dark crimson-black hair and slender frame complemented by her armored midriff she was a fair catch. Now why did Naruto bring her?

Naruto rose to his feet and chuckled.

"I was curious, she was using Nature Energy to link our minds together and wanted to know how she did that."

Hinata nodded, from what she understood of Nature Energy, which was nearly non-existent, that was an odd thing to hear.

"Bunch of freaks."

Shikamaru sighed as he pulled out a thread from his shirt and tied his hair in a knot, giving back his pineapple head look but with longer hair.

"Sasuke. I think you should start talking."

Shikamaru said as his eyes narrowed.

"Like how do you know how to fly this ship?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I know."

He moved to the immobile Kira and picked her up by her shirt.

"First."

**-32 Seconds Later-**

{"Nerf Herder!"} Kira shouted as she repeatedly banged on the door.

Naruto sweatdroped, seeing as Sasuke threw Kira in a random room and locked it from the outside. And now Kira was cursing a swarm as she banged on the door.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

Sasuke said.

"She would have never been able to move but any chance for her to get out of control, and she'll take it."

Shikamaru looked to Sasuke with un-characteristic focus.

"Sasuke, I want to know what you have stored in your head. You locked her in there like you've done it before."

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru and smirked, the facial expression itself was cold and made the Nara feel off.

"It's not from my head Nara."

Shikamaru eyes narrowed.

"Care to explain with the rest of us?"

Naruto smirked a knowing smirk.

"I have a guess, but I think we should go to a place better suited for talking." Naruto pushed Sasuke and the others down to the flight deck and moved them into the conference room. Naruto sat in one of the end revolving chairs and spun around like in it a few times before he came to a halt.

"So Sasuke, did you leave his soul or did you take it with that second brain?"

Naruto questioned a grin on his face. Sasuke looked to him oddly and Hinata, who sat to the chair to his Naruto's side, looked to him questionably.

"Naruto-kun? What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru gained a look of recollection and sighed as Naruto answered Hinata.

"Well Hinata-chan, just ask Sasuke to open his left eye."

Sasuke, hearing the indirect command, opened his left eye and to Hinata's shook, there was a six tomo Rinnegan in Sasuke's left eye. Shikamaru wasn't as surprised as Hinata but the tomos in his eyes threw him off.

Sasuke, seeing both of the two saw his eye, closed it. His sole right eye only holding his sharingan.

"I used one of my Rinnegan's powers to steal the knowledge we needed to know from the Captain of the _Howling Shadow_, that station."

"Also to detonate that station."

Naruto commented, but more to himself.

"And to find this ship, the Corellian Defender: Assault Convoy."

Sasuke continued.

"This was the only one that could handle long term space travel."

Naruto stood up suddenly.

"Sasuke? Do you know how much fuel we have or how long we can stay in space?"

Sasuke nodded.

"From our world's prospective, six months. The Galactic Republic, twelve."

Naruto remained silent, you could see the gears moving in his head.

"Do you think me, Hinata and Shikamaru could learn that language you learned in that time?"

Shikamaru looked to Naruto in surprise and Hinata blinked. Sasuke eyed Naruto and responded.

"Shikamaru, easily in two, Hinata could manage it four, but you Naruto, I would imagine six at least."

Naruto grinned.

"I'll do it in four!"

-END OF CHAPTER-

I'd like to thank you for taking an interest in my fic.

I rewrote this chapter seeing as my first edition was choppy and had many errors. I hope this revision helps a bit.

My second edition is testing a new style. God damn that was annoying. Expect a 1.5 Chapter soon. It will be NaruHina and the course of the 4 months. If you're not interested in my attempt at writing blooming romance(I'm terrified), please, read it, for I want criticisms from fans of this couple and non-fans.

Please review!

Ja'ne

11/2/2014

Revision 2

4/29/2015

Revision 3 Mass Edit 1

6/6/2015

[1] Using Viz Translations. I'll make notes at the end of the chapter for them… if I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto & Sasuke|=|Cockpit**

"Sasuke is are a… ass hole." Naruto spoke in passible, yet choppy, Galactic Basic Standard. He had, for the past four months, put his full attention into learning the god damned standard language of the galaxy. Luckily Hinata, even when she was learning it herself, helped him learn. She would have conversations with him in the language. His encouragement would be a kiss and or among other things. So with each full conversation he had with her in practice, the more he was rewarded. So Naruto made it his current goal to master it as fast as he could. He also wanted to prove to Sasuke and Shikamaru that he could learn things outside of training and battle. It was, in all, a tiring experience.

Naruto was currently in the cockpit, seated in the armchair before the navigation computer, which he called it navi. Sasuke was seated in the pilot's chair, looking over the navicomputer. Naruto, seeing the _Defender_'s controls beside Sasuke, groaned. He wanted to fly the ship damn it! He knew he could do it but Sasuke kept on saying he would crash the ship! Saying that he would have to first use simulations. Sure he accepted it at first but that ended when he saw Shikamaru flying the ship. It was aggravating him to no end! Shikamaru once even flew through an asteroid field! He wanted to try and even in open space, where the likely-hood of crashing was minimal, Sasuke said no.

"It's _"you are"_ idiot." Sasuke huffed out in annoyance. "Shikamaru and even Hinata have already mastered Basic and you are still having trouble with _"is" _and _"you"_." Sasuke mocked as he zipped up his high collar shirt.

In the first week everyone, save Kira, took the liberty to update their wardrobe. Hinata, to her despair, only found a form fitting pilot's uniform in her size. Shikamaru chose a simple officer's uniform, all the insignias being replaced with the Uzumaki Spirals', courtesy of Naruto himself. Naruto had refused to leave his favorite outfit. Saying he would only get a new jacket. He had. He now wore a black jacket reaching slightly past his lower waist, the ends formed three flaps, two to the front and one on the back, all three capable of clipping onto the upper part of his jacket, the sleeves shared that ability. The jacket suited Naruto, especially with the red band sown into the left sleeve, a Hyuuga flame surrounding the red spiral in the center. Hinata, when she first saw it, laughed until her face turned blue. Afterwards showered Naruto in her affection. Naruto had also gotten a hair-cut, his hair now shorter but still holding its 'Gusty' look. His bangs were cut as well. Sasuke cut his hair to its normal length, it now shagged and the cloth he tied around his head forced it down and covered his eyes. The Uchiha also wore a new Uchiha navy blue high collar shirt underneath a brown poncho-like-dress that completely obscured the view of his arms. He had medical tape wrapped around his feet and ankles. The three shinobi looked at Sasuke oddly after seeing his choice in attire. It was obvious the two best friends would be the ones to stick out the most if they left the ship.

The crew were also presented with an issue. Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru were physically out of shape. So much so Sasuke couldn't match Naruto in Taijutsu. Naruto had left the kelto tank physically in his prime, the other three having to rebuild the muscle they had lost. Shikamaru found it easy, seeing as he never truly relied on Taijutsu or pure strength. For Hinata, with Naruto's aid, was able to regain her lost strength. Sasuke, persistent on re-honing his skills, had countless training sessions and brutal spars with Naruto. He too regained what he had lost.

Naruto humph'd, turning away from the Uchiha. "Hinata would probably be a better teacher anyway. I bet she can even fly better than you."

"I haven't even started to teach Hinata how to fly a starship idiot." Sasuke corrected as he turned his head to face Naruto, looking at the blond with an indifferent glare. "Go bother someone else with your broken Basic." Naruto's eyes twitched and he flipped Sasuke off as he stood up. He left the room, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Naruto, leaving the cockpit, was greeted to the sight of his Hinata. She, sitting atop the staircase leading to the lower deck, reading to what he had learned was a datapad. Naruto sat down beside her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. It was in Basic, any information the datapad contained was lost to him, the words only scribbles and dots to his eyes. "How can you read this stuff Hinata-chan? It just looks like a bunch of lines." He asked, turning his head to Hinata with a perplexed expression across his face.

Hinata blushed, surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance. She looked to him and smiled, a pink flush running across her cheeks. "It is not so hard Naruto-kun. At times it is a little hard to read but it is a good way to learn about the galaxy." Hinata becoming more enthusiastic. "It is really interesting seeing all these different creatures and their different cultures! There worlds are so similar yet can be so diverse!" Naruto smiled, seeing Hinata so excited energized him. He pulled her in suddenly, bringing her in close so their lips came together. This happened much to Hinata's surprise, yet she quickly accepted the kiss only to moan in disappointment when, after a few seconds, the tender kiss ended.

Naruto held a small grin as he looked down to Hinata. "It is great to see you excited to be our little historian Hinata! I'm looking forward to seeing you in your Liberian outfit." He chuckled perversely, a pink tinge rising his cheeks.

Hinata's faded blush returned in full force. She turned away from Naruto, making so he couldn't see her enflamed cheeks. "Do not be a pervert Naruto."

Naruto's grin widened, he hugged Hinata's waist and whispered into her ear. "Only for you Hinata." Hinata's entire being was rose. She, even within this embarrassing moment, smiled contently.

Observing from within her confinement, Kira scowled. She had seen the display of affection and felt an emotion that she, as a Jedi, should never experience. Jealousy. She didn't know if she was jealous of Hinata or the two's willingness to connect with one another. Such affections and attachments were factors to falling from the Jedi's precipice and yielding oneself to the alluring whispers of the Darkside of the Force. But seeing those humans, those as strong as they were to completely go against her teachings and having no signs of corruption. She hated it. With every display of affection she witnessed the more she would question her own teachings and consequently her Order's. But then again, she was enthralled by it. Her blood demanding she be in that woman's position, for her to be under the care of that beacon of strength and power, demanding she become the leash to that power, and mate to bring about offspring with the sole intent that they gain further strength.

It was only thanks to her training that Kira could stop herself from making an attempt on Naruto and Sasuke. It also stopped her from attacking Hinata. Hinata and Naruto would visit her room around the week. Naruto, when he would enter her room, would try to make her feel welcome and attempt to befriend her, asking an occasional question now and then. Sasuke, on the other hand, had only visited her once and it was to warn her. "Don't think you're alive because your needed. You're only alive because of Naruto's generosity. Make sure not to lose it." With that information she was thankful, but also petrified. The two strongest forces she had ever known are on conflicting sides on her life.

Kira knew she had to make no hostility between herself and the three. Their visits drawing her thoughts to Hinata's. The girl would visit her the most, visiting her maybe twice every day. At first they shared an uncomfortable silence, she having to link their mind so she could understand the white eyed girl's words. With the link she found the girl's sensitivity to the force great, even comparable to that of her male companions'. Even so, it seems the girl had no knowledge the potential within her.

All in all, she had a one-sided friendly relationship with Naruto and Hinata, a terror induced submission induced by Sasuke, and nothing with the pony tailed man. The whole experience left her drained and humiliated.

"You okay Kira?" Naruto asked, standing in front of the Pureblood. Kira stumbled back, surprised to see Naruto standing over her. He looked at her oddly, curious. She turned away from him, her blood boiling. "I-I'm fine." She turned away from him and spoke bitterly. "Just go and suck your mate's tet!"

Naruto rose a brow but relented. He turned and closed the door behind him. Maybe she was just in a bad mood? Though the air around her felt cold. He shrugged. He had better things to do. Like asking Hinata what 'tet' meant.

**Sasuke|=|Cockpit**

Sasuke stared into the void before him. His narrowed, miss-paired, eyes boring into the vast and bleak darkness that laid outside the ship. Thoughts, memories, flashes of the life of a dead man racing through his mind. The Captain he killed still running through his conscious, still being sorted and filtered through his mind. He would need to learn to be more precise with what information he would pull when using the _Human Path_. It was tiring, his mind having to sort himself from the captain, having to expel memories that were not his own. He closed his eyes in exasperation. He should be putting his mind elsewhere. Many things had to be answered; how were they to move next; what could they do; and what did they need to do? Eventually, the ship they used for home, needed to land. Need be it for fuel or supplies it would happen. Maybe Naruto has a direction? He knew, Naruto, when he assumed all were asleep, would sit in the cockpit and meditate within _Sage Mode_. He scoffed, even he could not move by his sight unnoticed. He would question him later. With that he set the ship to autopilot then disappeared from sight.-

**Naruto & Hinata|=|2 Days Later**

Naruto grinned as bob and weaved around Hinata's gentle palm strikes. He stood in S_age Mode_ as he parried and deflected her strikes, making sure not to touch her palms while doing so. His grin softened as he stepped back to avoid a high kick. "That is good Hinata! You are getting faster!" He praised as a single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.-

Hinata breath was labored, her form glistened in sweat as she brought her palms to her side. "It's… not enough." Her eyes narrowed in determination. "I cannot even touch you Naruto-kun. I need to keep going…" Her _Byakugan_ reactivated, her eyes firmly on her Naruto.

Naruto's grin softened to a wide smile. Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped as Naruto stood before her and cupped her hands. "Hinata you are about to drop. Rest a little bit and then we'll go again." He advised her, grinning ear to ear.

Hinata stared at Naruto, thinking over his words. She, with a smile, nodded. He eyes returning to normal as she stood up straight. "Okay Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckled. The two headed for the cafeteria.

**Kira|=|Upper Deck**

Kira opened her now sulfuric eyes. She had witnessed Naruto's and Hinata's training sessions. She used the blond's sensitivity through the force to make easier to perceive what he saw and feel what he felt. With him and the girl it was like if avatars of the force had been sparing and not those two. Their spars made them look so free. They enjoyed every moment of their bouts with one another, never falling in feeling. It drove her mad. She couldn't stand this confinement she was thrown in like. She needed to be set free. To truly be free of what confined her. Only then will she be free and with that freedom she will obtain her victory over there team.

**Shikamaru/23 Hours Later\\Cargo Hold**

Shikamaru sighed as he looked through of what remained of the ship's rations. He could not recognize anything. They had eaten everything that seemed familiar and edible. What remained was indefinable food that he wouldn't even try. He guessed it was eat this or starve. Starving seemed like the upside right now. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Such a drag." He rose to his feet and left to find Sasuke… or Naruto.

Shikamaru left the cargo hold to see Naruto and Hinata sitting atop the staircase leading to the flight deck. Hinata was reading from a Datapad, speaking aloud what she read to Naruto who sat beside her, listening intently. He, seeing the blonde was busy, and deciding it would be too much of a drag to interrupt, walked by them and made his way to the ship's cockpit. He strode in only to see Sasuke instantaneously appear within the room. He rose a brow but remained silent.

Sasuke turned his focus on Shikamaru. The Nara saw the message in the Uchiha's eyes. "_What?"_

Shikamaru sighed and sat in the Navigator's seat, crossing his arms as he stared at Sasuke. "We need to make an early stop."

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru, scowling in confusion. He waited for Shikamaru to continue.

Shikamaru chose to elaborate. "We're running out of rations, there seems to be a problem with the engines, my guess is we're running out of fuel, and we need information." He looked to Sasuke with a side glance as he leaned back in the seat. "We also need to do something about that girl we have in our '_jail'_." He chuckled, the very thought was ridiculous to him. "This whole situation is such a drag."

Sasuke was silent as he looked to his generation's genius. Shikamaru is one he would never call 'Friend' but now they were comrades. He felt as if that should mean something but it did not. It wasn't for Naruto the Nara would likely be ashes left behind in the _Howling Shadow_. 'Nevertheless.' He thought. 'He will be useful.' He tsk'd and sat in the pilot's seat. "Tell Naruto to come here."

Shikamaru rose a brow, curious. Though, seeing Sasuke ignore him in favor of the ships controls, he shrugged and left his seat. He left the cockpit and moments later Naruto jogged in. "Yeah?"

"Try it again." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion. "Huh?"

Sasuke activated the Navicomputer and turned to Naruto. "I need you to search for any chakra signature in the surrounding area."

Naruto rose a brow, frowning in confusion. "You think we're gonna find someone? Do you see anything?"

Sasuke shock his head as he turned his chair to face Naruto. "No… but I need to know. I'm searching for a star system to set for."

Naruto eyes widened in surprise, he looked to Sasuke with intense confusion as he questioned him. "What do you mean!? It hasn't even been 6 months!?" Naruto pointed out as he frowned. "What's with the stop?"

"..." Sasuke stared at the bewildered Naruto. "We're running low on supplies and that woman needs to be dealt with."

Naruto frowned deepened. He needed to ask now. Sasuke was unusually colder to Kira than he was to anyone he's seen. He couldn't put off this conversation any longer. He need to know why. "Sasuke. What is with Kira that makes you so worried?"

Sasuke was silent. He looked to Naruto from the corner of his eyes. "It's what she does that concerns me. What she does through limbo earns my caution. She's a liability and to us an enigma. I will see it myself that she won't become an anchor." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Naruto could sense the _Natural Chakra_ surrounding Sasuke begin to feel… cold?

Naruto chose to not comment, but sat down in the navigator's seat and crossed his legs. He touched his fists together and closed his eyes. "I'll check but I need to talk to you about Kira later." With that he focused and entered sage mode. His eyes turning gold as he closed his eyes in concentration. Sasuke watched as Naruto meditated with his left eye. He could see countless threads of chakra from all those Naruto connected with flicker to life. Each one was in a different angle leading to a different location and, to what he guessed, different system. He could tell many were in groups even as the ship moved through space the threads would remain in the same entanglement. He shook his head as he closed his left eye.

Naruto opened his eyes. "I think I sense someone close." Naruto muttered under his breath but Sasuke heard it and turned to the star map.

"Which direction?" Sasuke asked as the star map became visible above the navicomputer beside him. Naruto pointed forward but lowered his hand as he tried to feel the exact direction. After a few seconds he finally had the closest to what he could call an exact direction. "There, it's weak but I can sense chakra in that direction." Sasuke with what he could with that information searched for the closest system that would fit in Naruto's general direction. The star map honed in on a planet. It was covered in sand and it seemed to be under punishment of 2 suns. Sasuke read the Basic description as Hinata and Shikamaru entered the cockpit. "Tatooine…"

"Is that where we're going?" Hinata asked as she, Naruto and Shikamaru stared at the holographic image of the desert world.

Sasuke locked the navicomputer on Tatooine and locked on the hyperspace lane for the system. "Yes and we have just enough fuel to make it there. It will take about a day from this distance. We will have to move to an official docking bay or else the Hutts will claim our ship as their own."

"The Hutts?" Hinata asked. Curious to such a name.

Sasuke. "Gangs, a race of gangsters that rule the outer territories of the galaxy. They use their wealth and reputation to keep the outer regions under control. There main forces are bounty hunters and assassins." He explained with the information that came from a mind not his own.

Naruto frowned. "Why would Gaara be there of all places." His friend wouldn't stand for such things and is likely using his sand to clear any of Sasuke's description.

Shikamaru sat in the copilot's seat. "He may not have had a choice." The next second the _Corellian Defender _entered hyperspace.

Sasuke stood up. "Hutt space isn't ruled by the Republic, It wouldn't have stations this far out unless they're hidden or it's in one of their many out posts from their failure to bring this planet under their control."

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he put his arms behind his head. "So we may have to interrupt a government operation to find Gaara? If we do we'll become enemies of this Republic which has thousands upon thousands of starships under its command with millions of soldiers at their back and call."

"It won't be so bad." Naruto assured as he rose from his seat and walked beside Hinata, who upon noticing him gave a tender smile. "I'm gonna talk to Kira. Maybe she knows something."

Naruto's sudden urge to talk to Kira surprised Hinata. She was already planning to talk to her later on but she didn't expect Naruto to want to. He had just spoken to her this morning so for what reason did he have to speaking to her again? "O-okay…"

Naruto froze before he could leave the cockpit. He looked to Hinata, he felt a small spark of negative emotion form in Hinata. He frowned. He was going to snuff it out. He surprised Hinata with a kiss. It caught Hinata off guard and she was further surprised when Naruto pulled her out of the cockpit.

Shikamaru groaned in annoyance. Sasuke closed his eyes.

Naruto had taken Hinata to the security room, where he continued to kiss her fiercely. Hinata was being overwhelmed. He leaned her against a wall and gave one last, long passionate kiss. Hinata turned putty in Naruto's embrace as he filled the kiss with so much intensity and love she felt she was high on cloud nine. But alas Naruto separated his lips from hers, earning him a very cute disapproving moan.

Naruto was breath was labored but nevertheless kissed her forehead. "Hinata-chan! Never get jealous of any girl! Don't you even dare think I could do better than you!" He embraced her tightly. "There is **no one** that's better than you."

Hinata, seeing she had hurt him with what jealously she had, apologized. "Gomen Naruto-kun." She wrapped her arms around his back and leaned into his warm embrace.

Naruto, feeling the spark die and seeing Hinata's happy smiling face, smiled. He pulled away from Hinata and gave her a large grin. "How about for the rest of the day we spend it alone?"

Hinata nodded. "I would like that Naruto-kun, very much." She brought herself back to his embrace and Naruto chuckled. "Let's go to my room." With that Naruto carried Hinata to his room.

**23 Hours Later||Naruto's Room**

Naruto hummed happily as his tired body was firmly pressed against Hinata's as she slept quietly against his form. He was so comfortable he wished to remain in this position for as long as he could. Hinata's head pressed against his chest and her body curled into his as he held her in his arms. Her hair giving the scent of vanilla which he enjoyed. He held a wide grin. He just loved holding her. He could feel her through their contact. He felt her content happiness and her overwhelming love for him. He felt so lucky to have her and so stupid for only taking her now after they had woken up in this future. But most of all he was happy that he loved her as much or even more than Hinata loved him. With that thought he planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead. Even in her sleep Hinata recognized his touch and snuggled into his chest. Naruto's grin widened. She was just so cute.

The door to Naruto's room opened to reveal Sasuke. Naruto surprised turned his head to see his friend. Naruto cheeks enflamed and he shot the Uchiha an annoyed look that screamed: "_BUSY!" _

Sasuke paid it no mind. "We're about to leave hyperspace. Wake up Hinata and the Sith." He stared at the blond and Naruto blinked seeing Sasuke give him a tired look. "Keep your fucking down idiot. No one could sleep with your day long fuck feast." Naruto's already pink cheeks turned face turned crimson. Sasuke left the door frame, closing the door behind him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. Were they really that loud? He shook his head and got his thoughts straight. It was not the time to think like that. He couldn't think about how he and Hinata made love for an entire day. He couldn't think of how her soft silk skin felt so good in his hands; he couldn't think how she made him cross eyed with her wet vacuum of a mouth or how her enormous delicious pillow soft breasts felt in his hands or how she took his member to the base and road him long and-_**SMACK!**_ Naruto slapped himself so hard the sound echoed throughout the room. Naruto whimpered as he now had a large red imprint of a hand on his right cheek. "Owe…"

Hinata's eyes fluttered open to see the whimpering form of her love. "Naruto-kun?"

**17 Minutes Later||Flight Deck**

A fully dressed Naruto and Hinata entered the cockpit. Naruto still had a slight blush on his cheeks as he sat down in the seat facing the navicomputer. Hinata taking the seat beside him. Shikamaru was asleep in the copilot chair and Sasuke was alert checking the ships remaining power and waiting for the leap out of hyperspace. Naruto coughed. Sasuke glanced at him but quickly returned his attention to the console before him. Naruto closed his eyes. "How long until we left hyperspace."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "_"Leave"._ The word is leave not 'left' and minimum is fourteen minutes."

Naruto sighed at his mistake. Stupid grammar. It will be the death of him and all humanity. Hinata offered him a smile and held his hand. "It's okay Naruto, you are getting better every day."

Naruto smiled as his angel. "Thank you Hinata, you are always… not mean to me." He chuckled as his lame save for forgetting how to say _"nice"_. Sasuke's eye twitched but Hinata giggled at his cute mistake.

"Naruto." Sasuke said gaining the blonde's attention. "What do you plan to do with the Sith?" It was more of a command _to do _something rather than asking him but the blond understood all the same.

Naruto cupped his chin. "…I was thinking of taking her with us." This earned a rather odd reaction from Sasuke and Hinata both. Hinata was wide eyed and stuttered out a "What?" and Sasuke simply looked at him with wide eyes that read clearly. _Give me a fucking break._

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Naruto. The sheer stupidity in your choice is mind numbing."

Naruto grew annoyed and his brow twitched. He took a deep breath and stood up. "I have a reason." He looked to Hinata than back to Sasuke. "I feel it… like something is whispering to me that wants me to keep her on board." He looked at his palm. "Ever since I've woke up I've had these strange moments… times where voices would whisper from nowhere and try to guide me a certain way. And now I feel-no it feels as if it wants me to keep her with us." He looked to the two and noticed Sasuke had a look of surprise. Naruto frowned in confusion. "Has had the same thing happen to you?"

"No." Sasuke said as his form relaxed. "I won't say I have." He turned in seat, his falling eyes on hyperspace before him.

Hinata frowned to the Uchiha. "But that means you have heard these whispers right?" She questioned the Uchiha to his unnoticeable surprise. "Why won't you say it now while we're all here?"

Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga, a mixture of surprise and indifference in his eyes. "I have… but what I hear isn't your concern."

Naruto smiled, if he and Sasuke heard these whispers that meant there had to be more who could as well. Maybe Kira even did! His previous thoughts may even been true.

Hinata saw her Naruto's barely contained excitement. "Is everything okay?" She asked with a smile filled with mirth. "You look like you've had an idea."

Naruto grinned and he kissed Hinata. "I did! I'm gonna talk to Kira! I think she may know what's happening." He turned on his heel and left the cockpit, leaving a perplexed Hyuuga and a pissed Uchiha.

Naruto entered Kira's room in a dash surprising the Sith Pureblood who was, from what Naruto could tell, meditating. "Hi Kira!" Naruto grinned, switching to Basic.

Kira looked to him oddly but scoffed. She looked away and spoke with a bitter tone. "What is it?"

Naruto's grin shrunk slightly but he stepped outside the door frame. "Come on." He tilted his head to the direction of the cockpit. "We would like to ask few questions if you didn't mind."

Kira head snapped in Naruto's direction. She glared at Naruto, her sulfuric, red rimmed eyes boring into his blue. "What is it that you want to know? Just ask me now and save me the humiliation of being in the presence of that duck ass haired Tauntaun turd."

Naruto's lips twitched. He couldn't help it, he started laughing. To Kira's shock he started to laugh, so hard he fell to his knees and tears formed at the brim of his eyes. "Ha-ha {duck ass!"} He switched back to his native tongue as his knees gave out and he fell to the ground, clutching his sides. {"I can't breathe!"}

"Idiot…" Kira looked up to see Sasuke walk to the hysterical Naruto.

"Naruto?" Hinata came over to her laughing love's side.

"Hahhahhah! {I'm okay!} I am okay!" Naruto brought his laughter under control and pushed himself off the ground with the help of Hinata. "Thanks Hinata."

Hinata nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."

Kira watched the scene in front of her with a glare. They treated this as if it was a casual meeting. The blond pissing her off the most and his bitch was infuriating. She was one of the remaining Sith Pureblood in the galaxy and she was being humiliated by these god like men. She wanted to tear through them. Her blood screamed for their heads'. Her training be damned, her Order be damned, and her Master be damned! She wouldn't allow this humiliation any longer!

Naruto who was poking fun at Sasuke's hair paused as well as Sasuke. Naruto eyes widened. Kira sprang forward, red lightning crackling in her palms. Naruto pushed Sasuke and Hinata back into main room and locked the door. Kira went to strike his chest, to electrify the blond and bring about his death. Naruto easily evaded her palm thrust and gripped her wrist. Flinching as the red lightning passed through his arm. Kira's eyes widened as Naruto turned and threw her to the wall. Kira's eyes were wide as she impact dented the wall, leaving a deep indent in the metal. She fell to the ground and coughed up spit.

"Kira stop!" Naruto warned. "I just wanted to ask you some questions. Calm down!"

Kira pushed herself up upon shaking arms, her glare focused on Naruto and she roared. She unleashed with all her might a bombardment of black red lighting.

Naruto, using what little space he had, dashed forward. He ducked under the lighting, it singing his jacket, and delivered a gut wrenching punch to Kira's stomach. Kira was wide eyed and felt the air leave her body. Naruto looked to her in concern as he moved back as she fell to her side gagging up spit and blood. Naruto could feel it. Her anger was only rising, he needed to calm her down without hurting her too severely. Kira attempted to rise to her feet but her limbs would only cry in pain as her body couldn't muster the strength in her pain. She grit her teeth and began an alternate method. She began to use her pain and anger to drive her to stand. "I will kill you…"

Naruto simply stared. This feeling he was getting from Kira… it was growing. The natural energy around her began to turn frigid cold and her body was enveloped negative intent so foul it made him want to cringe. He needed to end this. "I'm sorry."

Kira in her own struggle to stand, failed to notice Naruto appear above her. He with his fist reeled back brought it down upon Kira's head, knocking her to the floor, rendering her unconscious. As this happened the door to the room opened with Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru coming in to see Kira unconscious.

Naruto sighed and picked up unconscious Kira. "Is there an infirmary on this ship?" He received no answer.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out to Naruto. The blond only walked to Hinata who held a worried expression. "That's enough."

Naruto with a small smile handed Kira to Hinata. "Can you make sure she's okay? I think I hit her too hard." Hinata nodded, seeing Naruto was so upset he was using his fake smile, she couldn't refuse. She carefully carried Kira out the room to the infirmary.

"Naruto." Sasuke said but a glare from Naruto cut him off.

"I know. But I want to make sure she's okay before she's dumped alone on this planet." With that he left the room to head to his room.

Sasuke tsk'd. "Healing her after her attempted your life. Naruto you are a fool."

Shikamaru, who watched the whole display, rose a brow. "Why care so much she went to kill Naruto? I had the notion you were going to kill him after the war was over."

Sasuke looked to Shikamaru, his eyes narrowed but soon returned to their cold indifference. "That was my past desire Nara, what I see now is something you cannot understand." He left Shikamaru alone in the bed room and returned to the cockpit. Shikamaru's eyes closed and he sighed as the ship shook. The _Defender_ just left hyperspace. "What a drag, I should have kept my mouth shut." He yawned and left the room.

Hinata gently laid Kira down on one of the three medical beds in the infirmary. She brought her hands to Kira's head and a green flame of chakra bathed her hands as she lowered them closer to Kira's head. She remained silent as she healed Kira, her thoughts split on the matter. She knew Kira was basically their prisoner, being held in the same room for over four months is taxing but she believed Kira could handle it till they made it to their stop where they would release her. But now it seemed now was the time to let her go. She just hoped Kira would be fine after this. As she did feel for the woman, maybe not strongly but in her one-sided conversations she could see, at times when Kira was interested, read her easier as time went by. By the last months she could easily tell what she was thinking by her subtle body motions. It was a little funny in her mind. Maybe her eyes did see all.

"Emm…" Kira groaned as she stirred, she was waking up. Hinata smiled kindly at the disoriented Sith.

"Stay still. You suffered minor head trauma and two of your ribs are fractured. You won't be getting up soon if you rush yourself." Hinata said as the green fire around her palm turned to an orb of green chakra showing a higher tear healing jutsu was being applied.

Kira starred at Hinata from the corner of her eye. She remained silent, not wanting to further dig herself in the hole she had created for herself.

Hinata became downtrodden as she looked to Kira. Kira grew surprised as a tear fell down Hinata's cheek. She quickly wiped it away as soon as it flowed but she spoke to Kira with regret in her voice. "I'm sorry."

Kira closed her eyes and stretched her senses. She could feel regret and understanding emanating from Hinata like the heat from a star. Hinata was trying to forgive her.

**|Cockpit|**

Sasuke stood in the cockpit and listened as the voice came through the communicator in the console beside him.

"Corellian 164231. What is your reason for entering restricted Republic space?"

Sasuke frowned and clicked the com. "I was under the impression this was Hutt controlled space and the Republic had abandoned Tatooine."

"… Please enter your code clearance or you will be escorted into Republic custody."

"Under what grounds?" Sasuke questioned as he primed the engines.

"Entering restricted Republic space with a ship ID that was supposedly destroyed four mont-" Sasuke turned off the com. "Shit!"

Naruto walked in to see Sasuke quickly activate the engines. "What is going on? We are heading to Tatooine now?"

"No!" Sasuke all but shouted as he spotted four Republic Starfighters appear in the horizon of Tatooine's atmosphere. "We're leaving!"

Naruto was going to question Sasuke but he was cut off by the ship rumbling uncontrollably. Naruto nearly fell to the ground but Sasuke stood upright and attempted to enter new hyperspace coordinates but even as they locked he couldn't get the ship to enter hyperspace. "We're being pulled in a cross tractor beam." Sasuke said bitterly as the four ships surrounded their ship.

Naruto seeing the ships surround the _Defender_ left the cockpit. "Sasuke! Get Shikamaru to fly the ship and get to a turret."

Sasuke growled. "Baka! Do you know how to operate one of those?"

"NOT A DAMN CLUE!"

Sasuke's eye twitched and he went for a turret knowing the Nara was listening to everything that was going on. "When the chaos begins I want you to enter hyperspace immediately."

Shikamaru nodded as he stepped inside the cockpit and sat into the pilot's seat. He pressed the ships inner com to the infirmary. "Hinata I need you up here to man the front cannons."

Hinata nodded but looked to Kira who was staring at the ceiling. "I… I need to go, will you be fine alone here?"

Kira simply nodded. Hinata felt slightly dejected but she pulled a leather strap over Kira's waist. "I don't want you to fall out of bed. I'll be back once this is over ok." Hinata didn't wait for a response and left the infirmary to the cockpit. Kira simply looked to the strap holding her to the bed.

Hinata entered the cockpit and sat down in the copilot seat. Sasuke's voice came from the com. "We need to take the back ship before anything. It can take us down as soon as we retaliate."

"I got it!" Naruto yelled as he stepped into the turret cockpit and found himself easily finding the controls. "Shika as soon as we're done here head toward a cavern in the planet and set us down there."

"Naruto I have no experience in landing and we even shouldn't go to a planet with such a large army after us."

Sasuke's voice came through. "Naruto we have to search for Gaara another time."

Naruto scowled as he activated sage mode. "… Shikamaru head to the northern eastern dune sea when we're done here."

Shikamaru. "Damn it Naruto!"

Sasuke. "Idiot listen!"

Hinata. "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto gripped the turret control and yelled as the turret turned with him and fired at the ship at the rear, instantly taking out's low shields and causing it's cockpit to explode. "JUST DO IT!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Such a drag!"

Hinata fired to the ship directly in front of the _Corellian Defender_, damaging its thrusters and engine.

The remaining star fighters, seeing they were attacked, exited formation allowing the Defender to escape their combined tractor beam. Naruto grinned and began to fire to the ship that was quickly approaching their rear. He fired wildly, his lack of experience showing when a grand majority barely came close to the ship with the rare few that came close only grazed the fighters. Sasuke used his sharingan to predict the flight path of the ships coming to their ship's side. He aimed and fired, the hit was direct and hit the fighter's view panel, vaporizing the pilot inside. Hinata with her byakugan informed Shikamaru of the other's ships location and positioning. Shikamaru with Hinata's advice was flying the ship through space like a snake, constantly using the ships engines and speed to his advantage. Naruto turned the turret and grit his teeth to what he saw. "Shikamaru there 6 incoming ships heading our way!"

Shikamaru's voice could be heard over the com. "We can't continue to burn the fuel the way I've been doing. If we continue this for too long I'm not going to have enough to enter hyperspace and find another system."

Naruto gained a tic mark as his brow twitched. "Shikamaru head for the planet! Once we get to where we can breathe me and Sasuke can handle the rest!" Naruto's eyes turned gold as he yelled in the com.

"Naruto has a good Idea for once." Sasuke muttered. "We can easily dispatch the fighters from there."

Shikamaru nodded. "It looks Naruto can have good ideas."

Naruto. "Shut up Shikamaru!"

"I think it's a good idea Naruto-kun." Hinata comforted.

"Thanks Hinata, you get a big thank you later." Naruto said cheekily. Hinata blushed.

"FOCUS NARUTO!" Shikamaru and Sasuke yelled in unison.

The _Defender_ made a nose dive for the desert world below. The Republic fighters gave pursuit, all taking aim at the _Defender_.

"Shit! This isn't looking good!" Shikamaru said as they were hit, one hit damaging one on their sensors. "This is a suicide dive!"

"Shikamaru 3 of them are gaining speed!" Hinata informed and like she said, three Starfighters of the 8 remaining accelerated. But two, in an instant, destroyed by Naruto and Sasuke. The third went over the ship's haul and to their surprise rammed the _Defender_. Shikamaru used the hit as an incentive, flew down its y-axis as it accelerated in front of the ship. He turned the _Defender_ around and Hinata used the turrets to take the ship down. Naruto grinned but grunted when they were hit again. "Shika get going!"

"Don't have to tell me!" Shikamaru all but yelled and kicked the engines into overdrive.

Kira meditated as she drowned out all the noise from the background. This whole ordeal didn't even affect her. She had drowned in her own sorrow and self-loathing.

Sasuke voiced rang in Naruto's ears. "Naruto there's one coming to your side!"

"I see it thanks." Naruto thanked and turned his turret and wildly fired the turret, his shots following the ship, eventually getting a hit, destroying the ship in a large explosion. With that the _Defender_ accelerated to new speeds that quickly outpaced the other starships.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he saw more starships heading their way from the distance. "Are we that important?" He questioned himself as he raised the power of the shields but had to trade some power from the engines.

The _Defender_ weaved past the other ships but not before it suffered multiple hits by the incoming horde. Shikamaru, once he flew past the ships, turned all the energy to the shields to the rear of the ship and restored some energy to the engines as they headed to Tatooine. "This has passed troublesome."

Hinata left her seat and opened the hatch to the top turret outside the cockpit. "Shikamaru I'm gonna help Naruto-kun."

Shika nodded as Hinata went up the latter to the turret and joined Naruto and Sasuke in trying to lower their enemy's numbers.

The _Defender_ began to glow red hot as the ship entered the planet's atmosphere. Shika growled as he applied more energy to the front shields to keep the ship from burning upon entry. Naruto narrowed his eyes and grunted as the ship was hit again by cannon fire. "Shikamaru now!?"

"Wait a minute! Go out now and you'll be burned alive!"

Naruto stepped off the turret. "I don't need to worry about that! I'm going!"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she fired to a Starfighter coming to the right side, firing at it and hit the engines, causing the ship to fall to the desert dune below.

Naruto grinned. "If I don't we're going to die here and I'm not going to let that happen!" He exited the turret and entered the flight deck, quickly running for the top ship hatch.

Sasuke followed suit and they both jumped out the hatch leading to the open air. They were in the upper atmosphere and they began to gauge the situation. Naruto's body lit as he entered six tailed his _Six Paths Sage Mode_ and Sasuke was enveloped by his _Perfected Susanoo_. The Starfighter pilots', in shock, began firing widely at the shinobi. Naruto effortlessly dodged every bolt that remotely had a chance of hitting him.

Naruto rushed forward and instantly six of the thirteen Starfighters were destroyed in what could only be described as absolute. Naruto sighed as he gripped the _Gudōdama_ floating above his right palm. The remaining ships turned and aimed for Naruto. Before any could fire they were swept in a thunder dragon that took the sky asunder and slammed into the surface of the world below. Naruto put his hands before him to protect himself from the shockwave of the blast and Shikamaru flew above the explosion radius. The explosion created an enormous cloud of dust and debris. Naruto having enough, propelled himself backwards. Exiting the cloud, Naruto spun to a halt. He was greeted to sight of the sand cloud Sasuke had created. It rose above the clouds and stretched above dozens of kilometers in height and width. He tsk'd. "And they think I over do it."

"You do." Sasuke said as he appeared beside Naruto. Naruto eye twitched but created a platform for Sasuke with one of his Gudōdama.

"Where's the ship?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tilted his head to the side. Naruto looked over and saw the ship heading for their direction. "We should lay low with this."

Sasuke nodded, agreeing with Naruto. "We were not scene by anyone. We'll need to leave the area as quickly as possible."

"Yep." Naruto grinned as they dropped onto the haul of the ship as it passed. The two entering though the hatch they used before.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked as she left the turret to her beloved.

Naruto smiled at her concern while he patted sand off from himself and his hair. "I'm okay Hinata-chan." He hugged her side. "I just need a bath."

Sasuke, seeing no reason to stay where he was, left for the cockpit. Naruto following him with Hinata in his arms.

"It's up to you." Shikamaru said as Sasuke entered the cockpit, leaving the cockpit to get some rest, the whole ordeal was troublesome so he planned to sleep it off. Sasuke nodded and got to the controls. Naruto looked to Hinata and kissed her head. "Go check on Kira please Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "I was planning to do so anyway."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks." Hinata smiled and left the cockpit to head to the infirmary. Naruto seeing her go turned and looked over to Sasuke. "Sorry we didn't leave the planet like you wanted but if Gaara is here with any of our friends than I will see to it that they're reunited with their friends."

"I don't care." Sasuke said. "As long as you're alive I don't care what you do. I plan to see this to the end."

Naruto frowned. He walked to the navicomputer and stared at Sasuke. "See what to the end?"

Sasuke set the landing gear as the ship hovered into a deep crevice that cut the Dune Sea in two for miles on end. "… I don't know."

Naruto rose a brow. He shrugged and turned around. "I hope you figure it out soon than." He smiled. "I look forward to what it is."

With that Naruto left the cockpit with a grin stretched over his face.

Kira sat up as Hinata used the Mystical Palm Technique on her back. Her eyes now returned to their original color. Hinata held a smile as she finished healing Kira. "There, I may not be the best medic but I am confident enough to say that you are back to one hundred percent!"

"How did you heal me so quickly?" Kira asked, astonished to how she no longer felt pain or aches from her stomach or head. She couldn't even see a bruise or mark left behind, she also couldn't feel swelling on her head. This was much more effective and faster than even kelto.

"It's medical chakra." Hinata simply said gaining Kira's confusion. Seeing this Hinata tilted her head. "You do not know what medical chakra is?"

Kira shook her head, no. "I have no recollection of what Chakra is. It's foreign to me."

Hinata was silent. She looked to Kira and before Kira could think the chakra pathways to Hinata's eyes bulged and her pupil became a darker shade. Kira shivered, she felt naked under those eyes. It felt as if every inch of her body was being examined and scanned. It made her want to lash out and cut the eyes out of this stupid, disgusting woma-… no she couldn't think like that. She had lost her self and the beating Naruto had given her knocked her straight, even if he didn't know it. But while she lost herself she felt so powerful and strong like she would overcome any obstacle. She was obviously proven wrong but she wanted to feel that strength again nevertheless. That should concern her. It didn't. She was cut off from when Hinata gasped.

Hinata could not believe what she was seeing. No matter how hard she looked or how long she tried, there was nothing. "You don't have chakra points, path ways, or a pool." Kira could sense her panic as well as Naruto and Sasuke. "You do not have chakra anywhere in your body!"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

I just want to say thank you for all your reviews and your appreciated thoughts. At first I thought this was gonna be a dude but I say you guys liked it so I will work hard to make this story the best I can!

My "m" key isn't working properly so if you see a "I'" or a "y" Know my keyboard isn't working correctly and I aim to get a new one.

I've based the designs of Naruto and Sasuke's designs of "The Last" movie coming out. Go to Saiyanisland . com to see them and what you NaruHina fans will enjoy! ;D Ja'ne!

[Revision] 1:31 AM 1/28/2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke & Shikamaru –Cockpit **

"How is that possible!?" Naruto questioned as he, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru sat in the cockpit. They all sat in chairs that we're facing one another. Kira was locked in the infirmary upon Sasuke rule and the 4 entered the cockpit where they heard what Hinata found. It was an understatement saying this information shocked them. Naruto leaned forward, confusion littering his face. "I mean if you don't have chakra your dead right!?"

Hinata looked rather skeptical. "Maybe not Naruto-kun. It's possible that her species doesn't have chakra pathways. Her race seems similar to humans but it's possible her race simply doesn't have chakra."

Sasuke was deep in thought, Kaguya flashing through his mind. He looked to Naruto and shook his head. "Naruto, remember chakra isn't natural. We only have it thanks to Kaguya and we only know how to use it thanks to Hagoromo."

Naruto looked the side and scratched the back of his head while Hinata and Shikamaru looked to the two in confusion. "I forgot about that. So our world is the only one with chakra. So we're like our own species?"

"Naruto-kun what is he talking about?" Hinata asked, she didn't know anything of Kaguya or the Ootsutsuki family lineage.

Shikamaru agreed. "I know a thing about the Shinju but not Kaguya. I would also like to know."

Naruto looked to Sasuke for help but the Uchiha was silent as he closed his eyes. Naruto sighed and looked to the curious Nara and Hyuuga. "I guess I should start at the beginning. From our fight with Madara after he became the Jinchuriki…" Naruto told the two with the best of his ability to retell the confrontation between him, Sasuke and Madara and how he became the Jinchuriki of the ten tails. Hinata looked horrified when he talked how he technically died on the battlefield. Shikamaru rose a brow at Sasuke when he said Sasuke was stabbed by his own blade. He went further saying how he met the sage of six paths and was given the power of the 'sun' while Sasuke received the 'moon'. He talked about how he saved Gai and cut down the Shinju. How he and Sasuke were able to fight with Madara on even terms until he stole Kakashi's sharingan and tracked down Obito and Sakura. As he explained and talked he could feel himself _flash_ back in those moments and how taxing the consecutive the battles were. "-so just after Sasuke got back with Obito and Sakura Kaguya said she would do anything for her nursery and used **a lot** of chakra for this dimensional gate thing. She pulled all of us back to our world and began to open another one but this time she told all of us this time she won't ever see us again. The sage who was with the past Hokages said to deactivate the eternal tsukiyomi and we did but it was too late and Kaguya activated her jutsu. We along everyone who was in the tsukiyomi was pulled in the jutsu. Then… I woke up in the ship." Naruto took one long breath. "That's everything."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she walked over to Naruto and gave him a quick but loving kiss. "You saved us from her. Thank you."

Naruto scratched his cheek a light pink tint appeared over his cheeks. "No problem."

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke, seeing as he was the only beside him thinking straight. "So from what it sounds like chakra is only a special perk for us." He sighed looking to out the view port. "If that's a good or bad thing I don't know but knowing us it's bad."

Naruto hearing this momentarily took his eyes from Hinata to Shikamaru. "I think it's a good thing. It gives us an upper hand and we can get around easier knowing we can use abilities they don't know about."

"It also puts on more attention on us if we're seen." Sasuke said. "Our abilities will be categorized as a threat and want to be eliminated or researched. It was wise that all our attackers were dealt with. If they had reported what I and Naruto did it would have caused us more unnecessary problems."

Naruto rose to his feet. "I say we should hold on this talk until we get Gaara on board."

Hinata nodded. "After we prepare for the desert condition we can Naruto-kun." She giggled at his pouting. "I need to pack a few supplies that I can salvage in case we have any complications." Naruto nodded and Hinata left the room.

Shikamaru whistled. "She got you to agree quickly, no resistance at all."

Naruto rose a brow. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru waved him off and left the cockpit to his room to get in better clothing. "Nothing."

"Huh?" Naruto said as Shika left. "What do you mean no resistance!? Answer me!"

Sasuke smirked and disappeared leaving an annoyed and confused Naruto yelled in frustration.

**Kira –Infirmary**

Kira meditated as she breathed in slowly. She could feel she was going to be thrown off the ship and left on what she could tell by Naruto's and the others chatter, Tatooine the desert planet and one where she knew no Jedi were actively upon. But she had one beacon of hope, The Republic. It seemed they were on Tatooine and they had enough control to space. This could mean they had multiple stations and outposts across the planet. She would as soon as she was thrown off the ship head to a republic outpost and get into contact with the Jedi council. It was her golden ticket and she was going to seize it! Her victory!

Kira was drawn from her thoughts when the door to her room opened and Naruto came into the room with a republic solider satchel. Naruto grinned and gave her the satchel to which she accepted cautiously. Naruto grinned. "That has all your stuff Sasuke took from you and a few rations I put in there. I'm sorry what I put you through and I hope we can meet again someday as friends." With that sudden farewell Naruto turned to leave the room. "You can leave at any time but once you do we're relocating so don't come here if you want to find us… who am I kidding you just tried to kill me an hour ago why would you comeback." He laughed and left the infirmary leaving the door open.

Kira was wide eyed. He had just given her belongings back to her with rations to survive in the desert. Was this blond a fool? What leader would so recklessly give their prisoners supplies knowing they tried to kill him? She shook her head and removed herself from the bed. "I need to get going." She put the satchel over her shoulder and left the infirmary. She felt like eyes were on her even with no one in sight. Were they watching her with the surveillance system? She moved to the cargo hold to leave the ship.

Naruto stood atop the stone wall facing the _Defender_. He watched as she left the ship and dashed away from the ship. Naruto grinned. "We'll meet again is what I feel this thing is saying… I wonder if we will." He shrugged and jumped down to the ship. Upon his landing the ship levitated off the ground, the loading ramp was closed and the landing gear was retracted. The ship flew close to ground as it headed for a safe landing area.

Naruto smiled and sat down on the roof, chuckling as he felt the wind hit his face. He subconsciously used his chakra to stick to the ships surface to keep himself from falling off. He was glad, glad to finally be able to see his longtime friend Gaara soon. He was sure Gaara was going to be glad to see him as well. Gaara and he were brothers after all. Brothers connected by pain and understanding. And seeing as they were brothers they needed to look out for one another. He was drawn from his thoughts when a click came from the hatch. He looked to the side to see Hinata open the hatch and rise from it and move to his side. She sat beside him, her long hair wildly fluttering in the wind. She cutely spit a hair from her face causing Naruto laugh. Hinata seeing this smiled but gave a purposely cute pout. "Don't make fun of me Naruto-kun."

Naruto calmed himself but he was still chuckling. "Sorry Hina-chan, you just looked too cute." He leaned in to her took a lock of her hand and gently held it. "I never thought such a beautiful thing could get so messy."

Hinata blushed at his comment but she retaliated by kissing his whisker marks, this caused him to lose his strength for a moment. She giggled. "Who knew such a cute thing could be such a weakness."

Naruto pouted and looked away crossing his arms. "Touché, and I'm not cute I'm handsome, devilishly even."

Hinata leaned in and pressed herself against Naruto. "Yes you are Naruto-kun." She kissed his whiskers again and Naruto blushed. "But you're also a cute little fox." She pushed him down and kissed his whiskers once again. Naruto's face was crimson.

"Hime if you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself." Naruto warned as Hinata rubbed his whiskers with her soft hands.

"Good."

**Sasuke & Shikamaru –Cockpit**

"If they start on doing on the ship I'm going to kill them." Sasuke said, his eye twitching.

"I don't think I'll sleep today." Shikamaru said as the sound of a moaning Hinata hit their ears followed by heavy foot step than the closing of a door. Shikamaru sighed as Sasuke scowled.

**3 Hours later**

"God damn you're a pervert." Shikamaru said to Naruto as the blond entered the cockpit, his hair unruly and he had a very happy aura emanating from him.

Naruto who felt like the king of the world simply chuckled. "When she is involved I can't help myself. Too bad it was only a quickie Hinata deserves more."

"NARUTO! Do not share your sexual preferences with us." Sasuke said annoyed that the blond that insisted that they come to this planet was wasting time fucking his woman.

Naruto shrugged. "Don't call me a pervert than."

"Where is Hinata anyway?" Shikamaru asked seeing the Hyuuga wasn't with their blond companion.

Naruto sat to the navicomputer and grinned. "Princess is getting our things in order in case we can't return to the _Defender_."

Sasuke nodded. "That was smart there may be the chance that we can't return to this ship and have to take another one."

Shikamaru yawned. "That would be a drag seeing as this ship is meant to handle space combat and from what we did earlier this ship is more than enough for the average Republic fighter."

Naruto looked to Sasuke with a raised a brow. "Why did they even attack us? All I saw was you cursing and the ships trying to pull us to Tatooine."

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked to the sand wasteland that they had momentarily landed in. "This ship's id signature gave us away."

Naruto blinked. "So we need to change it." Sasuke looked to him with a raised brow and Shikamaru looked surprised. "I don't want to let this ship go." He shrugged. "I'm used to it, like it's a second home and I don't want to change it because of convince. Is there a way to get a new ID for the _Defender_?"

Sasuke searched through his memory or truly the memory of the captain. "… Not that I know."

Shikamaru frowned. "Wouldn't that just cause us more trouble? I'm sure something like that is illegal and if we're caught we're gonna have more charges on our head."

Naruto grinned widened. "What's the point of doing something if there is no risks? Plus even if we steal a ship wouldn't that ship be reported stolen or something and we would be in the same situation as before." Sasuke nodded and agreed.

Shikamaru groaned. "So you're smart when you get laid? Great."

Naruto eye twitched. "Can I get some respect here!?"

"Yes." Hinata said as she walked in the room and kissed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto seeing his vixen grinned. "I your always there for me Hinata."

Hinata giggled and gave Naruto a heavy back pack. "Here Naruto-kun." She held three other bags in her hands and proceeded to give them to Sasuke and Shikamaru. "I evenly distributed the supplies among us. I have the medical equipment while Naruto-kun has the weapons, Sasuke has the cloths and Shikamaru has the Credits and tools."

"Naruto." Sasuke said displaying the bag for Naruto. "Switch with me."

Naruto shook his head and crossed his arms. "No can do, Hinata-chan gave us each bag for a reason. I trust what she has to say."

Sasuke stared at Naruto until he relented and accepted the undesirable situation. "Fine." He placed the single strap over his shoulder and left for the cargo hold.

Naruto looked to Shikamaru. "Before we head out do you know where we are?"

Shikamaru shook his head, negative. "No but Sasuke before you came along said he was going to let me search for a place to land and refuel. I said it would be a drag and he just told me to do it."

Naruto chuckled at the Nara's expense. He patted Shikamaru's shoulder. "Sorry buddy I would offer to do if I could fly the ship but it shouldn't be that troublesome."

Shikamaru glared at Naruto. "Shut up Naruto."

Naruto laughed and left the cockpit. Hinata watched the whole seen and was in a fit of giggles. She sat in the copilot chair who was followed by Shikamaru in the pilot chair. "Naruto-kun is only trying to lift your spirits Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I know but that doesn't make it less annoying." With that he set the ship off the ground and the _Defender_ made its way to the closest port city, Mos Eisley."

The ship flew over the city and made its way to the space port where it landed in an open hanger.

Shikamaru took a large breath. "Landing that wasn't pleasant."

Hinata smiled. "You did fine now let's go Naruto-kun and Sasuke are waiting for us." She left her seat and headed for the loading ramp.

Shikamaru rose a brow at Hinata. "She seems more… in control." He rose from his seat and followed Hinata to the loading ramp.

Naruto wrapped medical tap around his right hand, covering the sun seal on his hand. He stopped right at the base of his shoulder and cut the tape with his teeth. "There." He threw the tap to Sasuke who caught it and began applying it to his left arm. Hinata entered the cargo hold along with Shikamaru.

"Naruto what are you doing." Hinata asked walking to her love who grinned at her.

Naruto stretched his arm out. "This is just so people don't see our hands. If someone asks it was an accident."

"What about Hinata?" Shikamaru asked confusing Naruto and Hinata.

"What do you mean about me?" Hinata asked in confusion not seeing Shikamaru's point.

Shikamaru pointed to Hinata's eyes. "If we ask you to use your byakugan it's going to be obvious that you don't belong and you can't have your byakugan active all the time it will drain your reserves and your eyes will get tired before long."

Hinata thought it over. Could she not use her families' eyes? No. that's impossible sooner or later they will need her and she couldn't simply not help cause of inconvenience. If she was a burden… no she can't think like that she would have to suck it up and endure the discomfort. Hinata looked to Shikamaru her eyes activating, the chakra pathways bulging. "I'll endure the pain so I won't be a burden."

Shikamaru seeing her choice scratched the back of his head. "Troublesome woman, you're gonna tire yourself out **than** you will be a burden." He said harshly annoyed she wasn't thinking ahead.

Hinata frowned seeing the truth in what Shikamaru said. She looked discouraged but was surprised when Naruto placed his hand over her shoulder. She was going to ask what he wanted but she felt an overwhelming sensation go through her. She looked to Naruto in shock. She could see it with her eyes. Naruto had almost completely entertained their chakra. She could literally see the connection between the two. Naruto's golden red chakra and her blue making a brilliant violet connection. She could feel him as if she was being embraced by him. She was awestruck. "N-Nar-rt-to-kun-n!"

Naruto kissed her softly and give her a soft smile. "I just connected our chakra Hinata-chan. Now you don't need to worry about of burning your reserves 'cause I'll be there to keep you 100%." He gave a small grin.

Hinata overjoyed hugged Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun!" She didn't have to be a burden.

Shikamaru saw the flaw in this and was a little curious why Naruto didn't do this with him or Sasuke but decided he talking would only make things troublesome.

Naruto chuckled. "No problem Hinata just don't overdo it, k?"

"I won't." Hinata said as she released Naruto. She was overjoyed and Naruto could feel it vibrating off her.

"If you're done." Sasuke said catching all their attention and to their surprised he had wrapped over his rinnegan eye. "We need to get going there are people coming to great us."

Hinata focused and nodded. "Three… people are coming this way and they don't seem friendly."

Naruto nodded and went to open the landing ramp. "We'll just have to greet them as we did land here without permission." The loading ramp opened and Naruto was greeted to his first sightings of Twi'leks. Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru blinked as 3 Twi'leks approached their ship, two male and one female. Sasuke walked forward seeing he was the only one who wasn't surprised.

["What is it that you want?"] Sasuke demanded in Twi'leki surprising his friends.

["You have landed your ship upon private space leave now!"] The female Twi'lek spat out bitterly causing her companions to look at her with a glare and worry seeing Sasuke's right eye narrow.

Sasuke walked forward with his left hand out. The green male Twi'lek would have been killed is not for Naruto grabbing Sasuke arm.

[Sasuke what are you doing! You can't use the Human path on them! Try talking to them and see if we can work out whatever they're mad at!]

Sasuke went over his options. Kill the annoying Twi'leks or try to reason. Well he didn't want to kill them he just wanted to find out what the condition the planet was in. It was just that in doing so he was likely to rip out their soul making them feel every single atom in their body burn with each memory he looked through. It was a hard choice but he ultimately choose to spare them, if only for reason. ["Fine."] He turned to the off put Twi'leks and spoke bluntly. ["You're only alive thanks to my companion now what would you like in favor of this port?"]

Naruto could tell by their expression they were off put by what Sasuke said and he punched Sasuke's arm. ["Just translate for me. Exactly what I say."] Sasuke nodded and Naruto asked the Three Twi'leks were they there.

{"You have docked in a private space reserved for a coming client."} The Blue Twi'lek explained. {"We must ask you to return to your ship and leave this port."}

Sasuke translated everything to Naruto and Naruto frowned. He looked to Hinata. ["You think we can buy them this port?"]

Hinata tilted her head her vision spreading across the city. ["I see that's the only choice seeing as this is the only port in the city that's free."]

Shikamaru opened his bag and reached for the credits. ["Naruto ask them it can't hurt."]

Naruto nodded. ["Sasuke ask them; can we pay for this spot and have their help refueling."]

Sasuke nodded and relayed what Naruto said. The Twi'lek looked questionable but the girl spoke, this time in calmer tone. {"You will have to pay more than this port's current owner. But yes if you have the credits we'll gladly give you our services."}

Naruto nodded and looked to Hinata. ["Hime how much of their money do we have?"]

["1,000 Naruto-kun."] Hinata said having count the amount she had put in Shikamaru's bag.

Naruto looked to Sasuke than to the Twi'leks. {"How much?"}

The red male spoke before his companions. {"500."} His companions looked to him in shock but they quickly agreed.

["Naruto-kun they're lying."] Hinata said a scowl appearing on her face.

["I figured."] Naruto said and took the credits from Shikamaru. ["Sasuke tell them fine but make sure they know we know they're lying."] He didn't like stolen from but he had no time for this.

Sasuke nodded and informed the Twi'leks of what Naruto said. They looked surprised at the blond haired one as he walked forward with the credits. Naruto handed it to the red skinned one but Naruto held onto the credits as he tried to take it. Naruto released the cap on his chakra causing the area around him to shake and crack under the pressure of its power. The Twi'lek's leg buckled as the pressure around him increased. Naruto smiled and capped his chakra. {"I want to make sure you keep your end of this and refuel our ship."} The Twi'lek hearing Sasuke translation nodded rapidly. He wanted to leave the company of this monster that was this blond. Naruto nodded and turned to his companions. "Let's go."

Hinata who witnessed this display of strength was in shock. Naruto in for one second had released his chakra and the entire area around him even the very air was brought down by its pressure. To her eyes it was if the sun for that instant was before her. It honestly made her a little weak kneed, having such bright warm chakra flowing through her. When Naruto said lets go she was brought out from her thoughts.

Naruto smirked at his friends as they made their way out the port. He looked to the Twi'leks before he followed them out.

The female Twi'lek looked to the credits in red companion. "I think we better get there ship refueled."

The Red one nodded. "Let's not pass this opportunity. After this job we can get off this rock and get to Coruscant."

**Naruto And Co.**

"Naruto-kun why did you do that?" Hinata asked as they she and her companions ran from roof top to roof top, the only sound coming from Hinata's question.

Naruto grinned at his Hinata. "Two reasons Hinata-chan. One, so we don't have to worry about them running off. Two, so anyone with chakra would sense that even if they aren't a sensor type."

"You hoped Gaara would sense your chakra and are hoping he's on his way." Shikamaru inferred as he caught Naruto's pace.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah knowing him he sensed it and is on his way."

Hinata stared forward and focused her eyes across her radius. "I don't see him Naruto-kun."

"He wouldn't move throughout a city like this." Sasuke said gaining their attention. "He would be where he's strongest, where he would have the advantage over everyone else in case he was found. It's either that or."

"He's captured." Shikamaru ended, to which Sasuke nodded.

Naruto frowned and jumped down to an empty back ally, followed by his companions. They landed and faced Naruto who stood still. Orange markings forming on the corners of his eyes.

They looked to him oddly as his eyes widened. "I guess I was right…"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked seeing the shock on his face.

Naruto looked to Hinata with a frown, he was annoyed at his ability. "I'm feeling other shinobi. In space I only felt Gaara's chakra but now I sense 4 other chakra's."

"How is it only now you sense the other shinobi?" Sasuke asked with a scowl.

Naruto shock his head. "I don't know, I used sage mode in space but I didn't feel anything than. Maybe they have a way to block chakra?"

Shikamaru shock his head. "No, if that was the case then you wouldn't be able to feel them now, my guess is that the stronger chakra one has the easier it is for you to pick up."

Naruto frowned. "So while in space I could have missed our friends 'cause I couldn't sense them!" He could have missed anyone of his friends and comrades. What if they flew straight passed Iruka, Konohamaru or even Kakashi.

Hinata gripped Naruto's shoulder and cupped his cheek. "It's not your fault Naruto-kun, you didn't know."

Naruto cupped Hinata's hand and pulled her hands down. "…That's not an excuse." He frowned at his own inability.

"So." Sasuke said catching their attention. "It only means that we now have to be more observant and cautious." His right eye transformed to the sharingan. "I see no clouds of chakra so Naruto's range must be planetary for normal Shinobi." His right eye tuned back to normal. "We simply need to search for them and with yours and Hinata sensory it shouldn't be too difficult. After that you think about what to do with your sensory ability."

Naruto gave Sasuke a side glare but sighed, knowing what his friend said was right. He didn't have time to focus on himself. "I guess you are right."

Shikamaru scratched his head. "I hate to interrupt your talk but Naruto do you know where Gaara is?"

Naruto thought and pointed to the south. "I felt him north of here that's all I could get in space."

"What about just now?" Shika asked confused. "You were just in sage mode."

Naruto shrugged. "North directly in that direction." Naruto said pointing north.

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't think your sage mode is that useful anymore Naruto."

Naruto pouted at Shikamaru's disrespect. "Everybody's a critic." Hinata seeing it smiled, happy to see Naruto smiling.

They with that dashed away seeing they needed to leave town.

**Kira –Dune Sea**

Kira huffed, she gripped her knees as she rested, around her laid countless Sand People, all now with dismembered limbs and burn marks. Her light saber on the ground beside her and satchel to her hung loosely by her neck. "Damn… barbaric tribes." She looked down to her weapon and picked it up with a tired limp. "I have to make it!" She could feel it. Other Jedi were on this planet, there numbers and strength, unknown but she hoped both were high and quality. She needed help to subdue her captures.

**Naruto –Mos Eisley**

"Hinata-chan what is it?" Naruto asked seeing Hinata get distracted for a moment. He and the rest of them were heading to the north side of the city, they already getting closer to the outskirts.

Hinata frowned and shook her head. "I… I thought I saw someone…"

Naruto seeing her expression turn sour frowned not likening what he saw. "Was it someone you knew or maybe a ninja?"

"No…" Hinata frowned in thought. "It was like he was looking at us."

"There's someone who can locate us? Where are they?" Sasuke questioned slowing to Hinata's pace.

"Across the city… his eyes are covered but they're tracking us." Hinata said, her eyes focusing on the man.

Naruto was wide eyed. Maybe. "Do they have chakra?"

"No." Hinata said quickly to take any miss thoughts from them. "He's human like us or I think so."

"Think so?" Shikamaru asked as they made it to the final house before the outskirts of town were in plain view.

"He has no eyes and it doesn't seem that he ever had eyes." Hinata explained.

Naruto frowned. "Are you sure he's looking at us?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, he's following us." 

Sasuke jumped down to the road below causing others to look to him in shock. Naruto followed and frowned. Hinata and Shikamaru remained on the roof looking to the two in confusion. "We'll split up than." Sasuke said looking at Shikamaru and Hinata. "You two meet with our tracker."

"But Naruto, what about Gaara?" Hinata said, not wanting to be separated from Naruto when he needed her.

Naruto smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. "I want you to be with me Hinata-chan but I have to agree with Sasuke. We need to know what this guy wants and you know what he looks like. Shikamaru is also better here than in the desert. This place is covered with shadows. Sasuke and I can find Gaara."

"So we get the easy but troublesome job. Troublesome." Shikamaru complained. It looked like he and Hinata were the home party. "You go out and find our Kazekage."

"Don't complain I was going to ask for you to stay regardless Shikamaru. We need someone to inform us if the Republic is following us." Sasuke said throwing an ear piece to Shikamaru who caught it with lazy ease.

"Got it."

"Hinata-chan see you soon." Naruto said to Hinata before he and Sasuke vanished in a sprint of pure speed.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata shook her head with a smile. "I'll see you soon."

Shikamaru sighed and turned to the city. "Let's go Hinata the sooner this is done the faster you can ride your blond Hero."

Hinata cheeks turned rosy but she glared at Shika none the less. "Please reframe from talking about Naruto's and I's private activities."

Shikamaru smirked. "I must have got you really embarrassed if you're talking like that."

"Shikamaru-san." Hinata warned, not liking he was using her affection as a way to tease her. Only a certain few could do that.

"I get, I get. When did you become troublesome?" Shikamaru whispered the last part to himself.

"Since Naruto-koi returned my feelings." Hinata said with a smile.

Shikamaru rose a brow but just shook his head. "It would be too much effort to ask." He looked over the city the sons' decent creating many shadows across the streets and buildings. He had the advantage here and with Hinata they could easily find and ensnare there follower. "Let's get this over with."

**Naruto & Sasuke –Dune Sea**

Naruto and Sasuke were _skating _across the desert, the two expelled such strong chakra from their feet they created waves across the sand sea, if anyone were to see this it would appear that two enormous creatures of the sea where racing each other across the sand. Naruto had activated his sage mode and Sasuke his sharingan in his right eye. The two were making their way to the closest chakra source That Naruto could sense.

Naruto frowned. "I'm feeling a lot more people around our shinobi, all of them chakra-less."

"Then we need to be cautious, even with my knowledge we may have to fight our way through."

Naruto looked to Sasuke with a curious expression. "Are you afraid there too much for us?"

"No." Sasuke instantly replied. "The things I'm concerned about is there numbers Naruto and what they can accomplish with those numbers."

"What do you mean? I'm sure I can if I tried could take there anyone here alone especially with my Ninja Handbook." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke looked at Naruto than looked back to ahead of him. "This Republic has the strength to exterminate a planet with a single fleet."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What!?" He questioned, such news mind boggling. "How's that possible?"

"From what _I_ know it was a few centuries ago done to a planet named Taris. If they had the mind they could make a planet inhabitable for decades to centuries. I don't want to face against a force like that directly, not yet."

Naruto frowned and he picked up his pace. "And they have our nakama." Sasuke nodded and the two shifted gears and accelerated to higher speeds.

**? –Mos Eisley**

"I'm afraid that I have been found." A tall man muttered as he stood up from his stool. This man was dressed in the reverend Jedi knight armor garb with medical wrappings draped over his eyes and a silver oriental chocker around his neck. He currently held his hood over his head. His peach tanned skin only visible by the front view of his hood. His total height could be guessed 6'1 and his body type of that a seasoned warrior. Not too bulky and not too slim. His black ponytail hung from his hood's side and finally the most notable thing of his appearance was the 2 light sabers that he had clipped to the opposite of his waist. He was currently in a rather lively bar and his departure from his seat strangely caused no attention. "It seems my charges have a good tracker on their side. But it makes no difference I have foreseen your arrival but I only wished you have arrived a little later in the day, I was so enjoying my drink." He spoke a bit loudly at the end as he gazed upward where Shikamaru sat looking at the Jedi from the roof. Shika smirked disappeared from the ceiling. The man's mouth opened in an awed "o". "Such strange creatures, to simply materialize in one place from another is nothing but sorcery. I wonder… should I call my companions or should I see who I have been assigned to bring to order." The man paused and realize he had been speaking aloud since everyone had their eyes on him, looking at him strangely. "I am sorry if my rambling has confused you. I shall be off." With that he quickly made his way outside the cantina to save what face he had.

Hinata sweatdroped seeing the whole spectacle from a street a block away from the cantina. "This is our tracker."

"It would seem so." Shikamaru said from the stand besides Hinata, looking at a weird fruit. The shop owner began yelling in some unknown language so he ignored it.

"He's coming this way." Hinata said looking to Shika who bite into the fruit causing the shop keeper to go ballistic which Shika stopped when he gave him 5 credits. Well he guessed it was a him.

"Let's lead him to a more crowded but quiet place." Shika suggested taking another bite in the fruit that tasted like the unholy child of a mango and an apple.

Hinata nodded and they made their way to with Hinata's eyes as guidance a large cantina with odd large head people playing a song in the corner while others simply drank. It was large, occupied and quiet.

Hinata watched as Shika simply went to a private table and sat down. She followed and sat down one third across from Shikamaru. They waited a few minutes before the man from the previous cantina walked and waved to them as if he knew them.

"Ah, hello my friends. It seems we finally have a place to speak to one another comfortably." The man said happily to Hinata's confusion. He sat down across from the two and turned to the bartender. "Three drinks for me and my friends please."

"We're not here to drink but I'm okay with it." Shikamaru said as he sat up and leaned himself on the table.

"Shikamaru we aren't here to drink. Please stay focused." Hinata scolded and turned to face the Jedi who was amused by her scolding. She could tell by the smirk he held. "Please tell me why you're following me."

The man leaned back as the bartender set down the three drinks before them. "Hey, hey isn't it like a rule for a pretty lady to say her name first when addressing a stranger?"

Hinata frowned, that "pretty girl" comment from him felt like an insult rather than a complement. She considered ignoring his request but she knew it was better to be more receptive to others you have just met. She bowed her head. "Forgive me, my name is Hinata Hyuuga and my companion is Shikamaru Nara. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"See now we know each other a little better. By greeting yourself I can see that you're a princess, you have that air of dignity around you that only one raised in high standing could have. I can also see you're a kind girl those two are a rare combination in such a beauty." The man said as he took Hinata's hand. "And such firm hands. You're a fighter. You truly are a rare pearl." The man grinned but paused when he felt the disgust at his touch.

Hinata felt sick, this man's touch made her want to scream and run. It felt like the dirtiest object in existence and his touch made her want to curl and cry. She quickly as if lighting removed her hand from his grasp and inched away from the Jedi who frowned seeing the reaction. She cupped her hand and spoke with a slight shudder. "P-Please don't touch me."

Shikamaru leaned into the table and narrowed his eyes. His  
>shadow darkened.<p>

"I am sorry Miss. Hinata, I wasn't aware." The Jedi said and placed his hands to his side. "Please forgive me and let us speak to why I have followed you."

"I would like that but," Shikamaru said as his shadow etched toward the man slowly. "You haven't told us your name."

The Jedi nodded. "Ryan Marr is my name and I am honored to meet you."

END OF CHAPTER

**[AUTHORS NOTE]**

I know this was long overdue but I had my wisdom teeth pulled on Friday and on Saturday and Sunday I was kinda out of it. I started this on Monday. I was going to do more but I felt this was a good place to stop.

Yes I used Marr. If you got the reference than I applaud you. The Old Republic is with you.

Please, if you liked this chapter leave a like and follow or even favorite if you liked it that much.

And if you have any thoughts leave a review. They realy push me to go forward.

Ja'ne

11/11/2014


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is it? Kinda big isn't it?" Naruto commented as he and Sasuke stood atop the canyon that overlooked the republic base below. It was one large dome with several curving tunnels littering the sides and one large building at the top with several other smaller buildings nearby. It laid upon the very bottom of the canyon, making it so distinguishing out any other details a bit more difficult, but from what Naruto could tell it was an excellent and simple way to not be seen.

"It's not supposed to be here, I'm surprised they have such a large base this far out in the desert. But it is understandable seeing as this is a research facility." Sasuke said as he stood up and stared at the land base under him.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked. "It looks just like a base to me."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's a hunch, made simply by the fact Gaara is there with other shinobi."

Naruto frowned. "I want to wait for Hinata and Shikamaru, It would be a lot more simple with them here."

Sasuke took the bandages from his left eye and disagreed. "I would rather do it now. We can do this faster alone, with a rescue assignment speed means everything."

Naruto stood up and took a breath. He entered sage mode and focused his sensory abilities to the base below. "Gaara is in the center of the base along with the rest of the shinobi…"

Sasuke looked to Naruto and rose a brow. "What is it?"

Naruto face took a mixture of relief and worry. "I can recognize the others. I can feel them, Karui, Ino, Konohamaru and that crazy snake lady Anko."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah it's them." Naruto and his eyes became fierce. "My link to them is weak but I can still give them chakra."

"I thought everyone awoke when you did." Sasuke threw his poncho to the side and frowned.

"They should have but it looks like other things are keeping them down, maybe medicine? I don't know but if I can jump start their chakra maybe I can wake them up." Naruto thought allowed and focused his chakra. The connection he had made with everyone had been weakened heavily over the 2 years but if he could just strengthen them again he could supply his friends with chakra like he did in the war. So he aimed to do that but it was difficult without physical contact with others.

Sasuke looked to the base and focused his rinnegan, he could see _tails_ of Naruto's chakra stretch out and attach themselves to the previously established links of chakra. "How long will this take?"

Naruto was silent as he concentrated. "About a few minute I need to lock there chakra with mine and with them knocked out I don't have their help. And even if I jumpstart there system they'll be like us when we woke up. We would have to carry them."

Sasuke tsk'd. "This needs more thought put into it. We need to strike fast and strong to make sure we aren't seen and to take our own without causality. This isn't like before, I can't simply destroy a facility like this."

Naruto smirked. "So right now we need Shika and hime?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance. "Unfortunately."

**Hinata & Shikamaru –Mos Eisley Cantina**

"I am sorry, Miss Hinata, if I had offended you in anyway." Ryan apologized once again as Hinata relaxed in her seat.

Hinata took a calming breath to relieve herself of her unexpected disgust of the man that apologized before her. "It's okay, please just don't do it again."

"I assure you I will not." Ryan assured. "It was my wish to only contact you."

"For who?" Shika questioned, his eyes boring into the man in front of him. "Before we consider taking your word, we have questions for you."

Ryan smiled in Shikamaru's direction and he nodded. "Yes, you may ask me any question you wish."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed for a moment before they once again there lazy focus. "Why were you following us?"

"My Order has requested me to track you and confront you on Tatooine." Ryan spoke nonchalantly. Not caring he was being interrogated. "I was supposed to retrieve another of my order with you as well though."

"Kira is no longer accompanying us." Hinata said with a slight frown. The previous events of the day still fresh in her memory. "I'm afraid we can't be of help with her."

"Shame, she will be searched for." Ryan muttered to himself apparently forgetting he was being questioned.

Shikamaru groaned. "This is such a drag. Who are you and what do you and your team want with us?"

Ryan looked to Shikamaru and he nodded. "I have a request from the Jedi Order to bring you and your companions for a council. I and my companions have been requested to bring you to High Council on Coruscant." Ryan explained all his mirth leaving with his explanation.

Hinata looked in surprise by this man orders. "I'm sorry." She rose to her feet. "I'm afraid that we can't speak of this now. Our companions are needed for this meeting. Among them is our leader and we have nothing to speak of this." Shikamaru nodded as he rose to his feet.

"Sit down." Ryan said with commanding authority. He leaned on the table as two robed figures entered the cantina in similar garbs to his own. "You haven't heard my secondary orders."

Hinata frowned. With her vision she could see it. Multiple people radiating with natural energy surrounded the building, covering the entrance and the nearby roofs. 10 in all and each one radiating natural energy, it was impressive at the point of view of a civilian or gennin but they all were specks compared to what she saw with her other two companions. They may have her surrounded, but now that she knew this was a trap that she could easily slip through. There was only one thing that concerned her. This man in front of her. The nature energy that emanated from him was close to that of building that surrounded them, he also gave off the commanding authority of that of Gaara. She doubted he was as strong as the sand wielder but she couldn't underestimate her opponents, not here. With that thought she glanced at Shikamaru and spoke in her native tongue. ["We're surrounded, ten of them are in th-"] She was cut off when somehow Ryan moved _through _her vision and clapped her mouth shut. She shivered in disgust as Ryan shushed her. Shikamaru grunted and tapped his communicator.

Ryan held Hinata by the cheeks and shushed her while she shook in his hand. "Don't try that Miss Hinata, I need to understand _every_ word you're saying." He leaned in. "Now please sit down and listen to what I have to say." He let her go and Hinata fell to her seat.

Hinata was breathing heavy. She wanted to throw up the contents of her stomach. What was wrong with her? She felt like she was the smallest thing in the world with that man's touch.

Shikamaru eyes narrowed and his shadow stretched and morphed into dozens of tendrils that began to expand over him and aimed at the man. "I suggest you say what you need. It's too troublesome to kill you in this place."

Ryan shook his head. "I'm afraid you would have nowhere to go if you did. Your ship is currently being returned to Republic custody and your companions are being tracked down as we speak. I suggest that you and Miss Hinata be seated and listen to what I have to say."

"Just talk, you egomaniac." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Ryan though for a moment before he nodded. He sat straight and brought himself to a dignified state. "Please don't understand my intentions, but my orders were to bring you to the Order, and if you refused you were to be executed on sight. The second order did not come from the Order but the Republic," he said.

Hinata slowed her breathing and took in a large gulp of air. "What do you want with us?" she muttered cautiously.

Ryan clicked his tongue. "I wasn't aware you had short term memory." Ryan poked much to Hinata's annoyance. "You have several of your kind already about and too many have caused us problems. We will prevent what happened on Manaan and that's why we are taking such drastic actions here."

"Others?" Hinata questioned only for Ryan to raise his hand.

"I was ranting, leave it be. You will when my companions have returned with yours will come abroad our ships as guests be escorted to your quarters where you will stay until our arrival on Coruscant." He rose to his feet. "Come with me."

Shikamaru held Hinata arm and aided her to her feet. He paused than a smirk came to his face. "I'm sorry but both requests are going have to be denied."

Ryan frowned, not seeing what was there to be smirking at. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. You will come with us, unless you have chosen death of course."

Shikamaru shook his head as he pointed his head to his back. "It wouldn't matter if I wanted to agree with you. You were dead the moment you touched her."

Ryan scolded. "And why would you say such things?"

"Because me." Naruto said as he glared at Ryan. Ryan not seeing Naruto turned but was knocked back by a golden tail of chakra. The Jedi at all the corners of the room sprang into action, the normal bar patrons were felled unconscious. Naruto turned his gaze to the charging Jedi and brought his hand forth and a black substance formed and shielded him from each of their light sabers. Naruto frowned quickly created a black orb in right palm and willed it to form a short staff and, proceeded to their shock, render each Jedi unconscious. When he kicked the last Jedi into the wall, he dispelled the black substance and turned to Shikamaru and Hinata. "Are you guys ok?"

"We are Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she walked to him. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I'm glad I got here when I did," Naruto said to them both but his eyes locked to Hinata. "I could feel something was off."

"That's some sense you have." Shikamaru said. "Where's the tall dark and broody."

Naruto frowned. "He's at the base where Gaara is. He said while I got you he would wait."

Shikamaru groaned. "Well we have a problem. These guys just gave it to us straight. We are their number one sore at the moment."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru confused. Hinata seeing it clarified. "They were sent to bring us to their Jedi Order. It was either that or be killed on sight."

Naruto hummed and closed his eyes in thought. He thought for a moment thinking. "Hmm… Shikamaru take the bind one and head to the ship."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto and the two held as silent conversation. In basis it was:

_You're getting us killed aren't you?_

_Maybe._

Shikamaru nodded. "Fine." He grabbed the unconscious form of Ryan and dashed off.

"What are you planning Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused and concerned.

Naruto grinned and held her hand. "I think I have an idea, and we have questions that need answered."

Hinata nodded. "I'm just worried; what's gonna happen from now on? We have a lot that needs to be done."

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed his chakra to completely blend with Hinata's, he wanted her to feel his confidence and let her know there was nothing to worry about. "Don't worry Hinata-chan; we need to do things at a time. First things first, get Gaara, then we start on whatever needs to be done."

Hinata smiled feeling Naruto's power course through her, it was a bubbling warm feeling, comforting and powerful and it made it feel as she held Naruto's strength within herself. "Okay." She tightened her grip to his hand and gave Naruto her own grin. "Let's go."

Naruto smiled and they disappeared in an orange flash.

**Shikamaru POV**

"As much as I respect you Naruto you sure are a pain!" Shikamaru growled as he dashed from roof top to roof top chasing after their ascending ship. "This situation is too troublesome!" He jumped from a roof launched his shadow. "Shadow stretching jutsu!" His Shadow stretched and enwrapped the Haul of the _Defender_. Shikamaru using his own shadow pulled himself to the ship and landed on the cockpit where a Republic pilot screamed and fired at him, shattering the view port in the process. Shikamaru tsk'd and jumped to the roof. He nearly dropped the unconscious Miraluka. He opened the hatch and entered the ship. He dropped the Jedi to the side and ran to the cockpit.

Shikamaru seeing the pilot quickly kicked him and the pilot was knocked out the view port. "It needed to be fixed anyway." He got to the controls and quickly fired the engines and directed the ship towards Naruto strong chakra. "Let's get at least one thing done!"

**Naruto –Dune Sea**

Naruto appeared above the canyon and landed slowly to the cliff side he had been before with Sasuke. "This is it."

Hinata with her eyes still activated eyes widened. "Naruto-kun, I see-"

"I know." Naruto nodded. "And we're getting them now."

"What about Sasuke?" Hinata asked, knowing in terms of combat she couldn't be of much use to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and pointed to the base. "He's already there." As if on cue a large pillar of black flames erupted from the side of the base. "He probably thought he could do it better if he went alone. That stupid jackass." He mumbled the last part.

Hinata sweatdroped but she smiled in amusement. She shook her head and held Naruto's hand slightly tighter. "Let's join them knowing our friends they will be in bad condition when they wake up."

"Right."

**Sasuke **

Sasuke side stepped a blade swing before he cut the solider down before him with his black flame sword. Sasuke cold analytical eyes swept over each and every soldier and officer before him. "This is getting annoying." His rinnegan eye widened and he summoned a pillar of black flames that exploded through the ceiling and burned everything in its wake to ash. After 3 seconds he closed his eye and snuffed out the flames. There was nothing left. The very steel under him had melted and what was left became a neon red.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he and Hinata jumped through the opening created by Sasuke.

"Where is Shikamaru?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto and Hinata landed and Naruto frowned. "Not now, let's get everyone."

Sasuke nodded. "I shut off security and surveillance, we can move freely in here."

"I don't think that matters anymore on Tatooine." Hinata said with a frown.

Sasuke rose a brow but continued, they apparently had less time than they thought. "Let's get going."

Naruto nodded. "I'll get Gaara and Karui, Hinata can you get Konohamaru?"

Hinata gave an affirmative nod. "Yes."

"That leaves me with Anko and Ino." Sasuke said and he turned, his back to Naruto and Sasuke. "Get going we need to do this without fail." With that he body flickered from sight.

Naruto turned and jumped to the second floor. He turned to Hinata with a smile. "If you need chakra just pull." Hinata smiled and he turned to rescue his friends.

Hinata took a calming breath. Her hands glowed with chakra. "I can see him." She mad dash for the corridor beside her.

**Naruto**

Naruto sensing Gaara ran down the corridor. He frowned, what Hinata said earlier still fresh in his mind. What were they to do after this? If it was simply leave the planet what was after that? Would they fly around aimlessly searching for their friends? It annoyed him. Thinking they were so close to things but so far as well. Maybe if they had a real place to start they could get things together. Maybe they should look for their own world?

"There he is. Fire!" A soldier ordered, abruptly taking Naruto from his thoughts as several people in the hall head fired at him.

Naruto tsk'd and used his chakra to create a claw protecting him from the blaster fire. Seeing the chakra construct caused the troops to lose concentration and Naruto used that moment to blitz by them, all of them being knocked to the walls with incredible force. Naruto frowned and continued his advance for his friends.

**Hinata**

"Please forgive me." Hinata said sadly as the last officer fell to the ground, dead. She gave a momentary prayer for the ones she had killed and moved to the Infirmary. She opened the door and she was treated to the sight of multiple officers, physicians and patients scurrying across the room.

One of the officers turned to her and aimed his heavy blaster at her. "Halt! Name and registration!"

Hinata sadly frowned. She moved faster than the officer could comprehend and palmed the officers' shoulders, dislocating them from their sockets. She ignored his screams and looked to the frightened ones that witnessed Hinata's assault. Hinata placed her left arm over her chest and breathed slowly. "Please do not get in my way, I don't want innocent blood being spilled if I can help it." Her words left them too baffled to react properly. Hinata seeing this simply waked past them and made her way to the back room.

A doctor seeing the girl leave immediately went to the screaming soldier on the floor.

Hinata closed the door behind her and turned and walked forward. She walked past dozens of kelto tanks until she made her way to one with black stained glass. "Konohamaru-kun…" She whispered as she saw with her eyes Konohamaru with half lidded eyes stare at her through the glass. Hinata smiled. "We're here."

**Sasuke**

"Stupid woman." Sasuke grunted as he broke through the kelto tank and pulled Anko from her bindings. "Naruto should have been able to wake you up by now!"

Anko who was deathly weak grunted. She tried to speak but she had no control over her tongue or jaw.

Sasuke frowned. He placed Anko over his shoulder. Ino was being held in his right arm and now with were occupied. He would really appreciate the knowledge of his Asura path about now but unfortunately he had to make due by creating his susanoo arms with a rib cage that hugged his own, it gave him the appearance of four armed deity. This look was better suited on Naruto than himself. With that thought he tightened his grip on the girls. "Prepare yourself." He focused and not a millisecond later he vanished.

**Naruto**

Naruto knocked the last guard at the kelto tank. It shattered upon contact. Naruto sighed. "There sure are a lot of these guys." He cracked his neck and walked to the black glass Kelto tank. "I see you're strong as ever Gaara." Naruto grinned.

Gaara seeing Naruto willed himself to move and bring his hand to the glass. He spoke through his mouth piece though it was labored and heavy. "Na…ruto…"

Naruto nodded. "I got you." He brought his right arm up and with little effort palmed the glass. Upon contact the glass cracked, creating a spider web design in the glass. He added more force and it shattered. The liquid contents erupted from the opening as well as Gaara. Naruto caught his friend, preventing him being sustaining injury. Naruto chuckled and began to intertwine his chakra with Gaara's own. Naruto brought Gaara's over his neck and helped the Kazekage stand. "Now let's get you outta here." He made his way to the hall where a clone holding Karui was. The clone seeing Gaara grinned.

"Naruto… where are we?" Gaara questioned, his voice strong even as his body was weak.

Naruto frowned. "I'll tell you once it's safe. Right now we don't have time."

Gaara locked his eyes on Naruto, he nodded. "We must hurry then."

"Yeah." Naruto said and used his free arm to grab Karui from the clone. The clone dispelled and Naruto activated 6 paths sage mode. He let Gaara go and allowed him to be carried in a 'tail' of chakra to bath him in his yang chakra. He created a second 'tail' that he let Karui rest in. Gaara closed his eyes feeling the energizing and healing effects of Naruto's yang chakra. Naruto seeing they were both secure made his way to the exit.

**Shikamaru**

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said as he tied up the unconscious Ryan. He practically made sure his hands were tied tightly to his ankles, his legs bound together with his elbows connected together by wire. Shikamaru had also stripped him of everything but his undergarments leaving the Jedi in only his body suit. The Nara sighed and left the room and set the magnetic lock. He wanted no surprises. Especially from a Jedi.

Shikamaru returned his focus on the ship and returned to the cockpit. The Ship was in a current cruise over the desert planet Tatooine in low orbit just low enough where a breech in the hull wouldn't cause complications. He didn't need lack of oxygen on his list of issues. He made his way into the cockpit and with a flop fell into the pilot seat. "Here we go." He took a hold of the controls and began to descend to the planet. He would be needed.

Ryan from his confinements smirked.

**Hinata**

"Will you be able to stand?" Hinata asked as the disoriented Konohamaru leaned against her, his feet unsteady and his body swaying.

"No…" Came Konohamaru's raspy but low voice. "Where… is Naruto-nii?"

Hinata smiled. "He's here. Just getting the others. But let's get you out of here." She brought his arm over his shoulder and slowly aided Konohamaru to the door. "Naruto-kun will be happy you're alright." She didn't expect him to respond nor did he but she continued. "And I know Hanabi where ever she maybe is worried as well." She smiled seeing the younger boy blush slightly. "I hope that we find her soon. It will be great for the two of us."

Konohamaru nodded. He was simply listening as she went on. He was thankful for it. It distracted him from the numbness of his body and his incredible hunger. He would need to get Naruto to get to pay for their next ramen run at Ichiraku. Of course he needed to see his Hyuuga first.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke set Anko and Ino down on a flat rock bed. He was standing here he and Naruto sat hours ago, he having returned with his rescues. He now stared at the Republic base, waiting for his companions. He had no delusions that Naruto would not be able to free Gaara and Karui. He was concerned for Hinata. She didn't hold a licking of the strength Naruto and he held. She was a weak link.

Sasuke was drawn from his thoughts when the sound of engine turbines caught his ears. He turned and looked as 6 speeders speed in his direction. Sasuke remained passive as they neared him already knowing they would cause trouble. He pulled off his head dress as they slowed to a halt, without it his hair obstructed the view of his left eye.

One of the six robbed figures leaned on his speeder and stared at Sasuke. He got from his speeder, his actions be mimicked by his companions. "You must be the one we seek. I'm afraid my companions and I are here to apprehend you and your fellow companions." He pulled back his hood and revealed to Sasuke his black shaggy hair and sulfuric eyes. "Please cooperate and there will be no complications."

Sasuke simply stared at the man with his mismatched eyes. A gust of wind blew and his hair was blown to the side revealing his Rinnegan eye to the Jedi. Its piercing gaze brought dread to their hearts. Sasuke walked forward to the Jedi. Each step he toke created echoes to which the Jedi felt. At first they had barely noticed it but when they did they knew just how overwhelmed they were. This man was a sun whose being radiated the darkside of the force. He was so sold, so closed off that they felt they were being swept in by a wound in the force. Sasuke unaware of their falling walked past the Jedi. Much to their confusion they looked to see Sasuke walk to their speeders. Sasuke looked back to the Jedi and offered a smile, one that sent shivers down their spines. One Jedi was going to speak but they were all speared through by multiple black streams of black fire. They fell to ash before they could let out a scream. Sasuke smile still present gripped his wrist. "I thank you for the gifts."

Anko who was barely conscious through the whole ordeal, stared at the Uchiha as he turned his attention to the Jedi's remains. She heard an explosion and turned her head to the side.

Sasuke rose to his feet and looked on as Naruto had leaped out the base and flew up the rock formation before he flipped forward and landed behind Sasuke, Gaara and Karui in his 'tails' and Hinata and Konohamaru in his arms.

Naruto set Hinata down and quickly placed his hand on Konohamaru's chest and enveloped him in his chakra. Two chakra arms came from his side and grabbed Ino and Anko. They also were brought into Naruto's chakra. Naruto smiled as he looked at Konohamaru. "Nice to see you again."

Konohamaru sighed as Naruto's chakra relaxed him. His eyelids grew heavy. "Nii-san…"

Naruto smiled and rose to his feet as Konohamaru fell to the land of sweat unconsciousness. "We'll get you back to good as new as soon as we get you to better place."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled catching his and Sasuke's attention. "They're coming, the ones from the cantina I see them."

Naruto tsk'd. "Damn it!" He but grinned as he heard a familiar sound of a ship nearing and true to his thoughts there was the _Defender_ coming from distance and quickly making its way to the group. In the Republic base bellow the hanger doors opened.

Sasuke seeing this clapped his hands together. "Chibaku Tensei." A black orb, no bigger than a marble formed between his hands and he with a simple thrust of his arms launched the orb at the station. As soon as it made contact gravity was at its whims. The gravitational force in that the area became so strong that the very station began to break apart and be pulled into the singularity, the very earth was pulled as the cliff sides crumbled as they were pulled. Naruto seeing this took all the unconscious shinobi and Hinata and dashed away. Sasuke followed suit with his Susanoo with the speeders in its grasp flew heading for their ship.

The loading ramp to the _Defender_ opened allowing Naruto and the rest to enter the cargo hold. As soon as they did the _Defender _engines lit up and the ship flew into the horizon.

Naruto groaned as he was against the wall, upside down his head pressed to the ground. He looked to the calm Uchiha and pointed a heated glare. "Give me a warning next time you asshole!"

"Humph." Sasuke turned. "You shouldn't need one loser." He left the cargo hold much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Stupid Uchiha pride." Naruto grumbled as he rose to his feet his 6 paths sage mode faded. He looked to the disoriented Hinata and offered his hand. She smiled and accepted it. Naruto helped her up. "Come on Hinata-chan let's get them to their rooms." Naruto said referring to the once detained shinobi they had rescued.

"Alright." Hinata said and carefully picked up Ino while Naruto and the clones he summoned picked up the others and carefully brought them to the living quarters where they gave them each their own room now leaving the remaining open rooms to four. The Ship just got more crowded.

Shikamaru looked as Naruto brought Ino into her new room. The clone seeing him nodded and dispelled himself. Shikamaru looked to Ino a happy smile on his face. He left the room and closed her door. He was happy to see one of his best friends, even if she was troublesome at times.

Shikamaru entered the cockpit and came to see Sasuke in the pilot seat, currently working on finding a new location to land. Shikamaru came to the copilot seat and rested in a tired slouch. "Where are wo heading to now? Back to Mos Eisley? If we are I question your sanity." Shikamaru said plainly.

"Don't worry." Sasuke said as he guided the _Defender_ over the planet. "We're going to a secluded out of the way colony."

Shia raised a brow. "I'm guessing it's just small enough for us to use."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment. "… All I know that its name is Anchorhead. It's supposedly a small space port that has remained neutral throughout the course of the last wars."

"That's good." Naruto said as he entered the cockpit. Shikamaru gave a lazy wave and Sasuke gave him side glance. Naruto took his seat in front of the Navicomputer and leaned into it. "We need to seriously get things straight."

"And what's that?" Shikamaru asked as he noticed Naruto's tired demeanor. Was something on his mind?

Naruto leaned forward in the seat, getting into a more comfortable position. "Well for first off we need to change this ship's ID signature, fix the front window and give this ship a paint job."

"A… paint job?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, I've noticed that the Republic's colors is red and white. And this ship is just red and white. I say after we fix her up we give her a paint job." Naruto grinned at his plan, happy he had a least a step forward planned.

"That's gonna coast us. And I'm saying we're gonna use it up on supplies alone. How are we gonna get the required amount for all that stuff?" Shikamaru questioned. It was a good plan but they lacked the credits ad he believed they only had enough to purchase food and supplies.

Naruto frowned. He had thought of that but he had pushed it off. Shikamaru was right of course but he didn't know how to get money fast here. He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know."

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I guess we're in between a rock and a hard pace."

Sasuke remained silent, he had an idea but he wouldn't guarantee it would work so he would keep it to himself.

Shikamaru looked to Naruto with a raised brow. "Where's Hinata? I would think that she would be with you."

Naruto who was lost in thought was surprised by Shikamaru's question. "Oh Hinata? She's resting. Even though her chakra is ok, thanks to me, she's still tired. I think she's sleeping."

"Join her." Sasuke said surprising them both. "When I make it to the outskirts it will be dusk. We'll head out tomorrow at 7."

Naruto looked to Sasuke in silence but nodded. "Thanks." With that he left the room.

Shikamaru seeing Naruto leave, left himself. He had some sleeping to do.

"Mmm? Naruto-kun?" A tired Hinata as Naruto entered the room.

Naruto seeing the sight of his Hinata in nothing but her t-shirt brought a light red hue to his cheeks. He took off his vest and pants and joined Hinata in the bed. Hinata leaning into him for warmth while he embraced her. Naruto looked down at the content Hinata and smiled. "We got some free time Hinata-chan, what do you want to do?"

Hinata pushed Naruto to the bed and laid her head against his chest. "I just want to lay here Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled and brought Hinata closer so that her head was beside his. "My Hina-chan wants a lazy afternoon?"

Hinata giggled lightly. "Yes," she gave a sigh in content as she used Naruto as her pillow.

Naruto brought the blanket over them, wanting to make sure Hinata was comfortable. Naruto gave her a soft kiss and the two feel into a restful respite in each other's arms.

**Next day –7:23–**

"Naruto." Came Sasuke's voice as he banged on his friend's door. "Loser, wake up."

Naruto groaned. "What is it you want teme?!" he snapped.

"Stop fucking Hinata and get out here. Konohamaru is asking for you." Sasuke said a little too loudly.

Naruto eye twitched as he opened the door, he only in his pants. "We don't do it every minute of everyday jackass!"

Sasuke simply gave him a dead stare. "You just finished; I can smell it from your room."

Naruto's eye twitched. "So what?"

Sasuke turned and headed for the lower level. "You're addicted," he said dryly, only for the blonde to cock an eyebrow upward.

Naruto snorted. "Like you wouldn't with Sakura," he shot back with a smirk.

With that Sasuke paused. He turned to Naruto who held a grin. He tsk'd and left the sleeping quarters.

Naruto grinned but was surprised when slender arms pulled him back into the room where the door closed and locked. Hinata wasn't done with her Naruto.

(_Side note: I don't plan these scenes my perverted mind can't help it… I'm sorry if you don't like it. But if you do… well that's alright.) _

"Where's Naruto-nii-san!" Konohamaru demanded. He wasn't fond of having to wait, having spent the night before continuously being bathed in the nature enriching chakra that belonged his brother figure Naruto just to regain his strength. It was enough to bring him back to 100%. He currently was wearing republic soldier uniform 2 sizes too large, his spiky hair now overgrown and falling over his face. He was currently waiting for Sasuke to get Naruto. Seeing the Uchiha come down without Naruto got him raising questions.

Sasuke continued walking not facing Konohamaru. "The loser is with Hinata," he said flatly.

"Didn't you try to get to wake him up?" Konohamaru asked annoyed.

"The idiot was awake; don't disturb them," Sasuke said as he entered the cockpit and before Konohamaru could follow, magnetically sealed the room. He didn't need a brat in the cockpit.

Konohamaru looked shock and tried to open the door. He tempted to pry it open but realized he was too weak to even budge it. He was a lot weaker than he thought. "Damn it."

"Konohamaru, be patient," Gaara said as he walked from the ship's cargo hold. He was currently wearing a red button shirt and long dark crimson pants with a heavy brown leather belt. He had preferred not wearing what the republic offered. He also liked red. He looked into Konohamaru's brown eyes with his pale sea green eyes. "Let Naruto rest. He had to go through much to free us." he said bluntly.

Konohamaru remained silent and sighed. "Naruto-nii needs to hurry up," he grumbled.

Gaara nodded. "I would also enjoy talking to Naruto so that we know just what has happened," he said monotonously.

"Well that's gonna take a while." Shikamaru said as he left the communications room with Ino. Ino was wearing a skin tight purple mid drift and a baggy black republic pants, her hair was let down reaching her ankles. "Those two go at it like rabbits. We had to give them the master room which is the only sound proof on this ship. They are likely still at it," he said in a bored tone.

Ino smacked Shikamaru on the back of the head. "Shikamaru you baka! Don't talk like that so casually!"

Shikamaru rubbed his likely bruised head and looked at Ino with a lazy annoyance. "Why not? They're not here."

Ino pointed to the frozen Konohamaru. "He's still just a kid Shikamaru!"

"He's 15, he's old enough." Was Shikamaru's response.

"He's still innocent. You just can't talk about sex in front of him like that." Ino explained.

Konohamaru looked away looked away, embarrassed. Gaara seeing this was going nowhere left for the briefing room. Leaving the three as they bickered.

**Naruto & Hinata –9:23 – **

A happy Naruto and a limping Hinata walked down to the common area. Hinata leaning on Naruto's arm with a smile and Naruto held a cocky grin. Naruto gave her a peck and pointed to the cockpit. "I'll be with everyone soon but I'm gonna check on the teme."

Hinata nodded. "I'm going to check to see if everyone rested well," She said with a smile.

Naruto nodded. "I'll be right back then," he sighed as he turned to the cockpit and entered the necessary code to disengage the magnetic seal. He walked in the cockpit and the door closed.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke who was staring out the broken view port. The only thing of value was Anchorhead in the far distance. "So I guess we need a plan now. Good call in not going to the city too."

Sasuke turned and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto, like a ragdoll, was knocked into the hatch lock. Sasuke scoffed and turned back to his desert gazing.

Naruto blinked. It took him a moment but it eventually clicked that Sasuke had knocked him into the door. He growled and rose to his feet. "What the hell was that for!?"

"I said we would head out at 7," Sasuke said catching Naruto off guard. "It's 9:23."

Naruto groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Did you have to kick me?" He complained. While it didn't really hurt it still bugged him.

"Yes." Was Sasuke's simple reply.

Naruto face palmed. He sat in his usual spot and looked at Anchorhead from the distance. "Looks a little dinky."

"It's out of the way and not as populated as Mos Eisley but a fair amount of activity goes through it." Sasuke explained.

Naruto frowned. "That come from the captain?" While he didn't really approve of Sasuke using the Human path he had no right to say he shouldn't. Maybe Sasuke could practice with Naruto's clones so he could gain information without taking the soul. He would ask him later.

Sasuke shook his head. "No," he stated dryly.

Naruto blinked, frowning slightly. "He didn't? Then who?"

Sasuke simply looked at him before he rose to his feet. "The Jedi that Shikamaru brought on board."

Naruto eyes widened. He stood up and glared. Before he could speak Sasuke did before him. "He's alive, though I only took the information I needed. I'm aware if we kill him it would only bring us deeper in this hole we're in."

Naruto sighed, relieved. "I was worried there for a moment," he said as he refocused his gaze to Sasuke. "Now let's talk about our next move."

Sasuke nodded. "I would rather speak about this alone but…"

Naruto grinned and pushed Sasuke out the room. "We'll have to work together, so no private planning."

"If you say so," muttered Sasuke doing the Uchiha equivalent of pouting. Scowling.

_[Authors note]_

_I forgot to mention in the second chapter to mention the common place. That's what I call it anyway. It's the room that connects the cockpit, communication room, briefing room, laboratory(rest room) meditation room, infirmary, kitchen(luxury area) and four turret hatches. It also connects to the cargo hold by a downward stairs and the living quarters by a stair way going up. Each stair way is in the center of the room. If you need a thought of the ship the _Defender_ was based on than look up the Corellian Defender from the swtor game but remember it was based on it in this story is heavily modified. Why? _

…

_Damn I should have called this story "Star Wars: Naruto of the Old Republic"_

_Also thank you for your reviews, follows and favs. They really inspire me to keep going and make me not want to let you down._

_[Beta note]_

.

[11/16/2014]


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata entered the cafeteria and was immediately met with Konohamaru popping into her vision.

"Where's Naruto-niisan!?" Konohamaru shouted. Hinata was frozen as the eager Sarutobi questioned her. "Come on Hinata-neechan tell me!"

"Konohamaru don't just barge her with questions. She just got here." Ino said wringing her arm around Hinata's neck and giving the white eyed heiress a wink. "And from what I hear she must be tired."

"From what you hear?" Hinata asked confused only for the blond to shush her with her finger.

"We'll talk later." Ino said confusing Hinata even further.

"Ino leave the poor girl alone." Shikamaru said as he bit down into what he described as the underbelly of a cockroach burnt in the sun. But damn it he was hungry. "She doesn't need your troublesome girl talk."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet Shikamaru, you just don't understand us girls."

Shikamaru gave her a lazy glare. "You're too troublesome to understand."

Hinata seeing the two bicker, giggled. She left Ino's hold and faced Konohamaru giving him a small smile. "Naruto-kun went to talk to Sasuke. He should be here soon."

Konohamaru nodded and grinned. He was about to go but Gaara picked him up from behind. He shook his head. "Let Naruto come here, if he needed to talk to the Uchiha first than it can't be interrupted."

Konohamaru glared at Gaara. "You treat it like Naruto-niisan is in a meeting."

Gaara nodded. "We have yet to be informed on our current situation and we have already been introduced to many things that we never seen before. Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sasuke freed us from our prisons and now we are on their "ship". Out of everyone here Naruto and Sasuke seem best to lead and if the two are speaking privately I don't wish to interrupt them."

Konohamaru thought about it. It did make sense. He sighed. He could wait longer, if only a little.

"It's okay Gaara." Naruto said as he leaned against Konohamaru. "And if it makes you guys feel better we have no sure leader."

Konohamaru eyes widened as he looked up to see Naruto's grinning face. He grinned right back. Naruto ruffled the young Sarutobi's hair. "It's good to see you up and about Konohamaru."

"Well I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, I don't lay around all day like a Nara." Konohamaru said gaining a larger grin from Naruto and a side glare from Shikamaru.

Naruto chuckled. "That's good to hear."

"Naruto." Sasuke said walking from the door to Naruto's side. "Let's get this over with than you can play with your apprentice."

Naruto just gave Sasuke a small grin. "We will but calm down we're still missing two person." Sasuke scowled and his eyes darted around the room.

"Where is Anko and the Kumo kunoichi?" He asked or rather demanded.

"Karui." Gaara spoke. "Is still resting from the day before. She didn't wish to be disturbed."

Sasuke took a calming breath. He looked to Gaara with a side glance. "Then she will have to be informed later."

Gaara nodded. "I will when she awakes so may we continue."

Hinata walked to the door. "I would rather talk in the conference room if we could."

Naruto rose a brow. "We have a conference room?"

Shikamaru got up and walked to the door. "It's the room with the massive holo-com."

Hinata nodded and took Naruto's hand. "Come on Naruto-kun I'll show you it." She turned to the rest and offered a smile. "Follow me." Hinata turned and directed Naruto and the others to the large conference room in the rear of the ship. Naruto whistled.

Gaara sat in one of the many seats lining the wall and crossed his arms. "Naruto I would like to hear where we and what has happened in our absence."

Naruto hummed and gave it thought. "Well I should first say we're not on our planet anymore."

"What?" Was the word spoken in unison by Konohamaru, Ino and Gaara.

Naruto scratched his head trying to explain. "Well when we woke up we were in a space station and this place isn't home either. All I can really say about it is that our planet is somewhere but we just don't know where it is."

Hinata chose this time to add in her own her explanation. "We have only been free for about 4 months and we've been in space for a majority of our flight. When Naruto-kun sensed you here we made this planet out first priority. We had a few confrontations with the galactic government the Republic and have already been informed there are more of us that have freed themselves and that they have caused the Republic trouble and now we have joined their list of concerns."

"In short." Sasuke spoke. "We are fugitives of the law and our comrades our spread out through the galaxy."

"It's one big troublesome drag." Shikamaru finished.

Gaara closed his eyes. This situation was not in their favor, not in the slightest. 'But,' He thought. 'When has it ever been?' He looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "I trust you have a plan."

Naruto hummed. "Well I do and I don't." He said rather lamely. "I have an Idea on what we should do now but we need money for it and I don't know how get it."

"Hunting." Sasuke said alarming them. "Swoop racing, bounty hunting and even several odd jobs. Anchorhead while not a luxurious city is high in productivity."

"Where did you learn that?" Shikamaru asked since from what Sasuke said the day before he only known this cities name. Sasuke looked to Shikamaru with his mismatched eyes. He said nothing but Shikamaru got the message. Not now.

"That resolves our search of income." Gaara said drawing Naruto's attention. "We can see to it that we gain the necessary amount." He was about to leave the room but Hinata stepped in front of him.

Hinata gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Gaara-kun but you, Konohamaru-kun, Ino-san, Anko-san and Karui can't leave the ship for some time."

"Why is that Hinata-san?" While Gaara respected the woman for taking care of his closest friend he was not easily ordered.

"Before you leave the ship you need to learn the Standard Republic Basic." Hinata said and cleared her voice. [It's will take some time."]

Gaara along with the other new shipmates looked to Hinata in confusion. She went from talking normal to gibberish. Ino tilted her head. "What did you say Hinata?"

Naruto chuckled and answered for his Hinata. "She said, 'It will take some time.' And she's right. It toke Hinata constant drills from Sasuke, almost all day everyday for her and Shikamaru to learn and master it. I'm still not so good with it." He admitted sheepishly.

Hinata shook her head, she offered Naruto her kind smile. "You just about have it mastered Naruto-kun you just need a little more practice."

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a light blush.

Ino smirked. "Oh you two are so cute together! I knew you guys would get together!" She said happily clapping her hands together.

"You did?" Naruto and Hinata asked simultaneously.

Ino with a smile nodded. "It was so obvious since the beginning of the war." She pointed to her head. "I was in your head remember Naruto?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, sheepish. "I guess you were."

"So," Konohamaru said gaining Naruto's attention. "Why do we need the money?"

Naruto patted the wall. "The ship." This gained him odd looks so he explained further. "This ship, the _Corellian Defender _is our only way to get by to planet to planet. Without it we would be stuck on this planet. We need to change the Id signature, fix the front window in the cockpit and give her a new color."

"All of which sounds expensive." Shikamaru commented. "We would need high paying jobs to get the amount we need."

"If what Sasuke said is true than we may have more options than I first thought." Hinata said.

"Well we should head out soon anyway." Naruto said. "I think only three of us should go. The last will start teaching Basic to the others."

"I can stay Naruto-kun." Hinata volunteered. "I would be happy to help the others learn."

"Only two of us are going." Sasuke said as he turned to the door.

"Why?" Naruto cocked his brow. "Wouldn't a three man squad work better in a time like this?"

"Normally yes. But Hinata doesn't know how to fly a star ship so she and Shikamaru are staying while I and you Naruto are going into Anchorhead." Sasuke explained as he walked out the door.

Naruto was dead panned. "Sorry Shika I guess you're staying."

Shikamaru yawned, stretching his arms in the air. "I'm not complaining."

"How long will learning it take?" Konohamaru asked Hinata.

"Um," Hinata thought it over. "It took me around 2 months to master it."

"That long." Konohamaru groaned. That was too long for his liking.

Naruto chucked. "Sorry but you got to learn it if I did."

Konohamaru shot Naruto a glare. "Be quiet nii-san!"

Naruto grinned. He gave Hinata a peck on the cheek and left the room. "I'll see you later."

Gaara who had watched the entire scene, held a small smile. "It's good to see Naruto hasn't changed."

Hinata nodded.

**Naruto & Sasuke –Cargo Hold **

Naruto entered the cargo hold to see Sasuke open the loading ramp. "Do you know enough to not get us screwed over?"

Sasuke looked to Naruto and nodded. "I know enough." He simply said.

Naruto shrugged and walked to the sand surface of the desert planet. "Let's hope we can get enough before we're found."

"Then let's get going." Sasuke said and the two headed for Anchorhead, picking up with every step.

–**20 Minutes Later –**

Naruto rose a brow. He and Sasuke were making their way to Anchorhead, they right now are nearing the cities gate. There were 4 republic soldiers guarding the gate, their blasters to their side. He looked to Sasuke annoyed. "I thought you said this city was neutral."

"It was." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, it seemed they had to be more cautious.

Naruto groaned. "Well we need to get in the city, one way or another."

"Just keep walking. They have no recording of us." Sasuke said closing his left eye.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, if we're caught I say we go to plan B."

Sasuke looked to Naruto with a raised brow. "You have a plan B?"

Naruto nodded sagely. "Yep, casinos."

Sasuke stared at Naruto waiting for him to continue. Naruto grinned.

"We rob 'em blind." He said with a large mischievous grin.

Sasuke smirked. "I wouldn't imagine you would want to steal from a business."

Naruto shook his head, upset Sasuke thought of him like a thief. Well he was a ninja and sometimes that would be in the job description but god damn it he was Naruto. "I don't mean rob them really. I mean let's see if my luck still holds up."

"Gambling is your plan B?" Sasuke questioned the blond, surprised to hear such an idiotic idea come from Naruto. Actually he should have expected something as insane as that.

Naruto nodded. "I've always had this certain luck in games. Baa-chan when I left the village to train used me to pay all her old gambling debts." He chuckled at the memory.

"So that was you." Sasuke muttered. "The blond idiot that could close a casino down in a week." He had heard while in Orochimaru's care about the duo old man and boy who went from town to town and dried out casinos in the span of a few days. He only heard of it by many of Orochimaru's lackeys' whispers. He had paid no attention at the time but now he saw it made sense that the boy was Naruto and the old man was likely the Gama Sennin.

"Yep." Naruto grinned. "I couldn't get to use any of it though 'cause it was either to pay baa-chan's debts or ero-sennin would use it.

"Heh, we'll set that back for a firm plan B. Many alien life are quick tempered and if they see you cleaning them out it could trouble." Sasuke explained as they got in the view of the Republic soldiers.

"I guessed as much." Naruto mumbled but his grin still present.

One of the Republic Soldiers seeing the two oddly dressed two gripped the heavy blaster he had to his side. "Halt!"

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked with a frown. He needed to be a fox to get out this with no suspicion.

The officer walked forward. "All who wish who wish to enter Anchorhead must be give ID to determine if they are truly citizens of Tatooine."

Naruto swore inwardly. They had no such thing. "What is we are off worlders."

This time the second soldier spoke. "All off worlders are to be detained and be brought into Republic custody. Now are you two off worlders?" The officer asked his hand moving to his offhand blaster.

Naruto sighed. He couldn't think of a way to get around this without moving into harming these two but he tried anyway. "No, we're famers."

"Moisture farmers." Sasuke corrected.

One of the officers looked at Sasuke, skeptical. "I've seen many moisture farmers and you two don't appear to be farmers. You don't even appear to be native to this planet. Now before I have to shoot you down tell me who you really are."

Sasuke eyes narrowed and a black metal slowly expelled from his left palm. "We live several clicks to the south. We don't tend to come to Anchorhead every few months."

"We're not really people person." Naruto said with a scowl. He was slowly releasing the hold on his chakra and if one looked close enough you would see the sand beneath him being slowly being pushed by the pressure. "I would appreciate you not questioning me and my brother."

Sasuke gave him a side glance but he nodded mentally. "We've come for business, now please open the gate for us. I would rather not have to deal with this."

The officers looked at one another. The one on the right seemed to be contemplating on what to do. He faced Naruto. "We will have to make a search on you and your companion."

Naruto was deadpanned. "No."

The officer blinked, surprised. "No?"

"Yes no." Naruto said. "You don't have the grounds to search us. We are simple farmers and whatever thoughts you have against us are complete speculation, no fact."

The officer tsk'd. "Fine you may pass." He walked back to the gate and pressed the button to the side. The brown rusted gate made a loud clinking sound before the gate lowered giving Naruto and Sasuke access to the city. Naruto grinned and the two made their way into the city.

Naruto whistled. "This place is small but big." He said as he looked down the streets seeing few alien varieties among the people in the streets, the majority being human and the rest he had yet to learn of. "Do you know where we should go first?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the streets around them. His eyes scanning the area. "We have only few options now for now but I would suggest the hunting lodge."

"I'm not the best hunter but I guess it could be simple enough." Naruto rested his head on his arms. "Where is it anyway?"

"I don't know." Sasuke said plainly.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha, annoyed. "I thought you said you knew what you were doing."

Sasuke eye twitched. "Shut up idiot and follow me, I know it's around the cities gate that's it."

Naruto rolled his eyes. The two walked along the wall looking around for the hunting lodge but what Naruto saw gained his attention. It was a small building but he saw assortments of droid parts littering the back of the store, dozens of small droids on shelves, a work bench at the far right corner and a stand with assortments of tools everywhere. Naruto wondered if maybe this place could help them. He walked into the store much to Sasuke's confusion. "Hello?" Naruto called out, trying not to step on any equipment.

"Yes, I'll be right out with you!" A voice called from the back. Naruto rose a brow when he heard the sound of something banging into things and the sound of swears hit his ears. Naruto sweatdroped. He looked surprised when a Rodian fumbled out the back of his shop. "What could I do for you potential customer?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, unsure if this was the right guy to ask. "Could you preform star ship modifications?"

The Rodian looked at him surprised or that's what Naruto could tell was surprise. "Yes, you come to best place, yep as long as it was made by Corellian engineering than I'm best one for the job."

Sasuke rose a brow at the specific but continued. "We need repairs and among other things."

"Repairs simple, what are other things." The alien asked, excited at the prospect of a job.

Naruto grinned slightly. "We need the ID signature changed with our _Defender_ given a new color scheme."

The alien's mouth was agape. He looked at Naruto with sparkling eyes. "You have me work on a Corellian Defender? I very happy to work on Jedi private transport. Almost give you discount in happiness."

Naruto was slightly unnerved by the alien's excitement but chuckled. "Yeah she's a beauty can you do it?"

The Rodian nodded fiercely. "Yes human just tell me which docking bay your ship is located in and I'll begin my work."

Naruto raised his hand. ["Matte, matte.] Calm down. First tell us how much this is going to cost."

"Ah almost forgot Je'k has a life to play. The job is simple yet drastic, 5000 credits."

Naruto frowned. He only had 490 and they had to use that for food. "Is there a way we could hold on this until we have enough?"

The alien apparently named Je'k seemed disappointed but he nodded. "I'll hold yes, but make sure to get money fast. Je'k like to work fast."

Naruto smiled and thanked the man as he left the droid shop with Sasuke. "So we need to dock in a bay to get him to work."

"It won't be an issue." Sasuke said. "Even if the Republic have control over them we only need a week at most."

Naruto rose a brow. Just a week? He would have imagined it wouldn't take that long for the ship's modifications to be done. Maybe he would look into it later.

**Corellian Defender**

"Gaara-san?" Hinata asked the Kazekage, drawing his attention. The two were currently in the cargo hold.

"Yes Hinata-san?" Gaara said raising to his feet, taking attention away from the speeder at his side.

"When Naruto and we first left our confines we were physically weaker than we were before we were taken from our home. I was wondering if the same can be the said for you and the others." Hinata explained.

Gaara closed his eyes. "Unless my manipulation over sand has diminished I am unaware if my overall prowess has fallen but I feel the same as I was before, if that is any indication."

Hinata nodded. "If you feel than I wonder if you're like Naruto-kun." Gaara looked to her with confusion. She barely noticed it but it was there. She chose to explained, she herself slightly embarrassed. "Naruto-koi was in perfect condition when he awoken unlike Sasuke, Shikamaru and I"

Gaara nodded. "Naruto and I share many things. It may seem we may share another."

Hinata looked confused but she remained silent not wanting to pry. "I've already informed Anko and Karui of what's going on and I've started Konohamaru and Ino's Basic lessons. If you want to join us we're in the cafeteria." She invited him before she made her way up to the common area.

Gaara nodded. "I'll join you." He followed her up the stair war and to the cafeteria. Inside we can see Konohamaru talking to a seemingly hyper Ino, Anko was off beside at one of the tables and was laying against it half asleep, Karui was just s spectator in Ino's and Konohamaru's conversation and Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen.

Ino was grinning at the flushed Konohamaru. "You two sound like a cute couple! I can't wait to see the two of you together."

Konohamaru laughed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hehe I think Hanabi would love to be here two. I'm sure you could be good friends with her."

Karui rose a brow. "Do you really think she's even alive?"

This made Konohamaru pause. He looked to Karui and frowned, disliking what she said greatly. "Of course she's alive." He spoke hotly. "If we're still alive than you can be sure she still is."

Karui huffed, closing her eyes to the Sarutobi. "I'm being realistic here. Like the other Hyuuga said some of us got loose. Some of us are causing problems, they might not be as lucky as us. They may have been dealt with. We don't know."

Ino frowned, not liking Karui's lack of sympathy toward Konohamaru. "Hey drop it, you don't have to be so realistic."

Karui glared at Ino. "And be optimistic like the two of you?" She questioned.

"Karui-san!" Hinata all but shouted, gaining the attention of all in the room. She held a heavy scowl on her face. It was unnatural on her face but it only made it more threatening.

"What? Are you going to defend your Leaf friends and tell me to stop?" Karui questioned her. With it Gaara's eyes narrowed and Anko turned her head to look at the Kumo kunoichi.

Hinata face softened, she shook her head. "No it's only that it's time to begin teaching you all Basic." She said calmly. Karui looked at her in silence as Hinata walked to the center of the room. "We can't worry about affiliation and rank now. So I'll ask you not to associate it with any of us." Hinata asked with a smile. Karui just tsk'd.

Anko rose her head and rested her chin against her palm. 'This should be interesting.' She thought, her eyes on Hinata.

**Naruto & Sasuke –Anchorhead **

Naruto opened the door leading into the Hunting Lodge. He and Sasuke had found the rather lacking building to be in the outer market place and right before the cantina. It was a rather small building but it still smelled of alcohol like the cantina 2 blocks away. Naruto nose twitched. Jinchuriki no matter to what tail had traits of their tailed beast present in them, be it Gaara's eye rings or Naruto's own whiskers, there were other traits that while not amplified to super human or that to an Inuzuka they still had an amplified sense of smell and hearing. So while the smell was nauseating to Sasuke, it made Naruto wanted to release what little contents he held in his stomach.

Naruto eye twitched as he gripped his nose. "There drunk or they've drank so much here that the smell has drenched the sand."

Sasuke found it repulsive but he made no comment, he had more pressing issues than the foul odor of a potential place for income. But even with that way of thought he couldn't help but feel a slight ting of nausea at the potent stench. "Just go in."

Naruto frowned but he did enter the building. They were greeted to a green lit room with several people chattering and sitting on simple furniture facing one another. In the back of the room stood a counter where a young human woman sat looking on bored and to the far right what looked like, a slug that took the form of wet dog shit. "So this is the place."

Sasuke nodded. "Head for the counter." He said as he walked forward ignoring those around him. Naruto did and the two moved silently through the room, no one taking notice to their presence. Naruto was getting irritated with each step he took. The smell was getting to him, so much so he was contemplating just leaving the building and head for another source of income.

The two made it to the counter and Naruto attempted to bring himself to a better mood. "Excuse me." Naruto said aloud.

The woman literally jumped from her seat, falling back and nearly hurt herself if it wasn't for Naruto catching her by the hand. The woman seeing herself be caught by the blond blushed faintly.

Naruto sweatdroped and chuckled. "Are you alright miss?" She nodded dumbly, transfixed on Naruto. Naruto who now was beginning to feel uncomfortable helped her to her feet. "Can you help us?" He said referring to himself and Sasuke.

The woman turned to Sasuke and she mentally drooled. There was two hotties in her lodge and they needed her help. She would need to be professional so no more ogling. She brought her fist to her mouth. "Ahem. Yes, what could I do for you two?" She said trying to remain calm.

Naruto rose a brow to Sasuke who rolled his eyes in annoyance. Naruto sighed. "Me and my brother are looking for work, if there any high paying occupations that you would offer." Naruto said a little hesitantly, his Basic was still slightly shaky.

The woman rose a brow at him, was he new to basic? If so it was a little cute seeing such a fierce man stumble over his speech like that. Even more so with his current child-like demeanor and bright blue eyes. She inwardly slapped herself when what he said registered. They actually wanted a high job? "R-really? How big are you looking for?" She asked the two hopefully.

Naruto was surprised and a little weirded out by her behavior. "Is there one you have in mind?"

"Yes, yes I do but I doubt you'll take it." She said her excitement seeming to disappear.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked with a frown, feeling his strength was being called into attention.

The girl leaned onto her counter and tsk'd. "All these _experienced _hunters here just go after womp rats and stray Rontos. They've made this place a joke, therefore I'm a joke."

Naruto smirked. "Well I guess it's you're lucky day! We'll take your highest paying job!"

She looked at him oddly. She blinked. She blinked twice. She blinked a third time before what she heard clicked in her head. "Ar-re you serious?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep what's the deadliest thing you have for us?"

The woman looked hesitant. She, seeing Naruto wasn't joking pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Naruto. "There… there's been a Krayt Dragon sighting 48 kilometers to the south of Mos Espa. It was only sighted once but the spotter said it may have been a Greater."

Naruto looked at the paper and looked at the report and saw the bounty. 50,000 Credits. Naruto grinned. This was his lucky day. Sasuke looked at the bounty for the creature. He nodded inwardly. That would do just fine. Naruto nodded. "I'll take the job."

The woman looked to Naruto in shock, did he know what a Krayt Dragon was? "Are you sure? Those beasts are the kings on this sand dust ball. One hit from those things can crush you and then some."

Naruto grinned. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I've faced bigger things." He said cheekily. Amused she thought this was too much for him.

The girl chuckled. She was never gonna see this man again. She would humor him. "Well when you come back you have to bring back the body so I would bring a couple of high powered transports or heavy loading speeders." She advised though you could hear her disbelief and sarcasm.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks Miss." He gave a salute and headed for the exit Sasuke trailing behind him, a dead yet exasperated look in his eyes.

The woman waved. "The name's Herena Shimi."

Naruto threw her a wave as he stepped out the building.

Herena chuckled. "Such good bodies are going to get themselves eaten." She sighed. "Such a shame."

Sasuke looked gave a side glance to the excited Naruto. "That was painful to watch loser."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion, his brow raised. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke simply continued on walking.

–**152 Minutes Later–**

Naruto grumbled as he walked onto the loading ramp on his back was a large container of supplies he bought with the remainder of their credits. He only bought what had looked edible and what looked drinkable. To his great horror he couldn't find anything that resembled noodles or his favorite treasured food ramen. Upon realization he entered a depressed state that annoyed Sasuke to no end. Sasuke just wanted to punch his friend and he did just that once they reentered the dune sea. Naruto was now mopping about being hit and having no ramen, realizing his attempt to silence Naruto had failed Sasuke had attempted to handle the annoying blond until they got to the ship. Sasuke could say at that moment he would actually contemplate to whenever to kill the blond or not. So after their trek back to their ship we find them here at the loading ramp with Naruto going from to depression to anger. "I mean really how the hell does a planet not sell ramen! It's blasphemy I tell you! Blasphemy!"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice strained and his right eye twitching. "Shut the fuck up."

Naruto tsk'd. "You wouldn't understand Sasuke, you only like tomatoes."

"And they're better than your ramen." Sasuke said as he entered the cargo hold the loading ramp closing behind them indicating Shikamaru knew they were on board.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I'll treat it as if you never said that."

"I did." Sasuke snaked back as he left the cargo hold and headed for the cockpit. "And this conversation is over."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Hinata walked out the conference room, she had a long session with everyone in the room and to say the least it was uncomfortable for her. With Naruto she could be more herself and open but to a large group of people she still felt a little insecure. She had trouble communicating to Karui due to her hostility and Anko was analyzing her with each word she said. She felt naked under her eyes. Konohamaru was easy enough. He was a younger version of Naruto just a little more receptive. Ino was easy at times but she never failed to let her frustration come loud and clear. Gaara was an awkward experience. He simply soaked in the knowledge and understood it with little to no effort. He was a quick learner and was easily already a week ahead of Konohamaru. Over all it was a bit exhausting and all she wanted to do now was cuddle with her Naruto and take a shower, maybe both at the same time. She sighed and headed for the bathroom but paused. Ahead of her was Sasuke. He walked up the stairs and made his way to the cockpit. If he was here Naruto was here as well. She quickly made her way to the stairs and rushed down to the cargo hold.

Naruto groaned as he flapped his vest in the air, getting all the sand from its fabric. 'Stupid sand.' He cursed the state of earth in his mind. He was distracted when the sound footsteps caught his ear. He turned and blinked as a lavender blur of motion tackled him to the ground. Naruto was dazed as his now rather affectionate Hinata was giving him a hot make out session. After dealing with the surprise Naruto deepened the kiss and Hinata moaned as he brought his hands to her firm rear. Naruto grinned in the kiss and drew his head back, ending the kiss. "Hinata-chan I see you missed me."

Hinata blushed. She did just rather lose herself. She gave a slight chuckle and sat though she was sitting on Naruto's stomach. "Gomen, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, wow Hinata what a way to get your man!" Ino said as she and Anko stood at the door frame. "You go girl!"

Anko grinned as she held a cup of whatever they had. "Wow look at this, the war hero and the Hyuuga about to go at it like rabbits in heat."

"Ank-ko, I-Ino!" Naruto stuttered, this was something he wouldn't live down, especially with Anko.

Anko took a sip from her cup and pointed to the upper level. "If you want to go down and dirty go to your room."

Naruto shock his head and rid himself of his blush. Hinata left his lap and rose to her feet. She offered her hand and Naruto accepted it with thanks. He scratched the back of his head. "Well… what I miss?"

Naruto was sitting down on his and Hinata's bed in their room, Hinata explaining to him what had transpired while he was in Anchorhead, Hinata in his lap of course. When he heard what Karui had done he frowned. He wasn't angry but he was concerned about them as a whole. This was the worst possible time for infighting and she needed to understand that. He would have to talk to her later. Other than that it seemed things were going well with the Basic lesson. Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek. "Well I we only need a week before we can get out of here and then we can be alone like this in safely." Naruto said, leaving a trail of soft kisses on Hinata's neck.

Hinata moaned and squirmed lightly in Naruto's grasp. She loved it when he would ravish her in his uncontrollable affection. He had no self-control and neither did she. She would do anything to please him and he, she knew the same. He wanted her she needed him. With this in mind she saddled his waist and began to grind her waist against his, she could already feel his member begin to harden in the constricting confines of his pants. "Naruto-kun…" She moaned.

Naruto groaned and he locked his lips with Hinata. Their tongues invading each-others mouths and fighting for dominance. He gripped his Hinata's waist and pulled her closer to him, attempting to bring her as close to himself as possible. He separated their lips and looked to her hungrily, pure love and lust in his eyes. "Hinata-chan this can't be long."

Hinata began to unzip his jacket and with no patience for the material threw it to the side. "I don't care, I want you now Naruto-kun." She said, taking off her own jacket.

Naruto couldn't help himself. He lounged at her, his lips again locking with Hinata's. He was hungry for her and now he couldn't control himself. He ripped of her shirt, giving him view of Hinata's tapped down chest. He growled and ripped off the chest bindings as well. He attacked her enormous breasts.

In the security room Ino was wide eyed as she watched Naruto attack Hinata's mounds, sucking the right nipple while he pinched and pulled the left one. Hinata was squirming and moaning at his ministrations like she was in a continuous orgasm. Ino whipped her nose and looked to see a good amount of blood was present. She was a pervert? She looked back to the monitor when a particular loud moan hit her ears. She looked back and her mouth opened a gap. She had one thing cross her mind. 'That thing is a leg!'

–**1 Hour Later– [1]**

Naruto embraced Hinata as they laid under the covers. Hinata was breathing heavy and her head in Naruto's neck. Naruto wanted to continue, he wanted to continuously give Hinata all he could but he just couldn't right now. He leaned into her. "That's all we can do for now Hina-chan."

"I know." Hinata sighed heavily, a frown crossing her visage. She despite this wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck a delivered a passionate, yet short kiss. "But, expect more soon."

Naruto chucked, he gripped her left mound, initiating a low moan from his Hinata. "You can count on it." He said with a grin.

Hinata was counting on it indeed.

–**5 Minutes Later– **

Naruto pulled on his vest, now ready for his hunting trip, that thought brought a bitter taste to his mouth but for what reason he didn't know. He did admit though, he missed his head band and his forehead felt naked without it. He would see if he could find someone who could recreate one. But that would have to wait. He turned to the sleeping Hinata and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Be back soon." He whispered and left the room. He headed down the common are to see Gaara standing beside the cockpit entryway. He waved giving his fellow Jinchuriki a hello. "Sup Gaara."

Gaara focused his gaze onto Naruto and while you couldn't see it, Naruto could tell he was happy to see him. Gaara nodded. "Hello Naruto."

Naruto with his right hand in his pocket, grinned. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes," Gaara nodded. "Sasuke has informed me of your hunt to gain the necessary credits. I wish to come with you."

Naruto rose a brow. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Don't you have to learn Basic first?"

Gaara nodded. "I'm well aware that my inability to speak to others is an issue I should rectify, but I wish to see if I had lost my ability."

Naruto stared at Gaara, he could easily feel his friend's emotion spiking, from what emotion he couldn't tell, but it felt like a mixture of excitement and the feeling he got when Shikamaru when he was concentrating. He smirked. "Sure but if you're coming than you're helping me drag the thing here."

Gaara eyes narrowed in confusion. "What level of beast is this?"

Naruto hummed in thought. "Well it's supposed to be a little smaller than Matatabi the two tails."

Gaara thought back to the tailed two feline he had battles alongside with against Madara. Even with its short duration in the battle it displayed explosive power. Any beast remotely near in strength to it would be a fierce opponent. Honestly it made him anxious, but he was skeptical. "Are you positive such a powerful beast exists on this world?"

Naruto shrugged and made his way to the cargo hold. Gaara following behind him. "I'm not saying they are. I'm saying that they may be tough. So I don't really know what to expect."

"Be as that may," Gaara said as he set for on the final stair. "It may prove to be more that what it seems."

"I guess." Naruto said lowly, he understood Gaara's caution, they were on a planet they knew little about and with that things they've never seen. The very ship they were standing in is proof that they knew little of the universe. He would need to plan to go to a library. Maybe Hinata could really be there historian. She really enjoyed it when she was explaining some of the things she found to him.

"Do you have a plan?" Gaara questioned if Naruto had a way to find such a creature.

Naruto nodded. "If it's like the giant animals on our planet than it should have natural chakra. If I can sense it, it's ours."

Gaara, he has seen firsthand the abilities of sage mode, nodded. He had no complaints.

Naruto pressed the door panel and the cargo ramp opened. Simultaneously Sasuke walked down to the cargo hold. He looked to see Naruto and Gaara face him. Sasuke rose a brow but he left it alone. He simply looked to Gaara. "Gaara."

Gaara leveled his eyes to Sasuke and nodded, the two simply shared respect for one another's strength. Any form of kinship they held was severed when Sasuke attempted to kill him along with his siblings. Gaara only didn't question Sasuke for Naruto. If the two were to hold any kind of friendship, it would only be when Gaara see Sasuke has forsaken his old self.

Naruto grinned, he felt the tension in the air but he wouldn't let it get him down. He threw his fist into his palm. "Let's go! The sooner we're back the faster we can go!"

Both Gaara and Sasuke nodded. Naruto grin widened and the three dashed to the dune sea. Naruto and Sasuke 'skating' across the desert while Gaara used a platform of hardened sand to 'surf' across the dunes.

Konohamaru who was sitting in one of the turrets huffed. He was bored and Hinata was locked In her room so he was unable to continue his Basic lessons. He considered training since he felt weaker and out of fighting condition but he had no training partner. Shikamaru was too lazy, Hinata may be good partner but she was unavailable at the moment, Ino was doing Asura knows what, Karui he would never ask for help and Anko just scared him. He would either have wait for Naruto to return or Hinata to get up. He swore as he leaned his face into his fist. He couldn't win.

Shikamaru looked at the sleeping Ino, she was currently sleeping against the console that connected to the security system. He stared at her drooling form. He wondered if he should wake her. Actually, the idea was too troublesome. If he woke her up she would complain, he would say he shouldn't have woken her up. Ino would say something about his complaining and he would end the conversations saying 'women are such a drag'. So with relief in his foresight he left the room and left for the cockpit where he could sleep in peace.

–**Unspecified Amount Of Time Later–**

Naruto looked at the silent Sasuke as they made their way across the desert. The three now running at a moderate rate for Mos Espa. Naruto having faith in Sasuke that he would direct them in the right direction. But they have been moving for hours and he felt no closer to Espa than he did so when they departed for the city. He chose to voice his concerns. "Are you sure this is the way? I don't feel like we're moving in the right direction."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before he refocused his gaze to the desert ahead. "This is information I gathered from the Jedi you brought on our ship so no I'm not."

Naruto looked at him with widened, dumbfounded. "Then why are we running there we could have used the _Defender_ to get there, or use one of those speeders. From what Hime said they have local maps with their sensors."

"If we don't want to be tracked than we can't have equipment than can be tracked." Sasuke explained. "The speeders contained tracking beacons that I disposed of hours before we arrived to Anchorhead. I had no idea if they can be tracked any other way. Leaving them in the ship was the only way to make sure."

Naruto nodded. "I guess that was the right choice, but how are we gonna carry that thing back with us without drawing attention."

"Leave that to me." Gaara said drawing the two's attention.

Naruto frowned in concern. "Are you sure Gaara? That thing is supposed to be huge."

"This planet is nothing but sand, it is my domain." Gaara declared.

Naruto nodded. Gaara was right. With enough chakra he could bend the very planet to his will. It would be easy for the sand manipulator to dominate any opponent that encountered him. Gaara was a terrifying force indeed. Naruto grinned. "Just don't push yourself, your body might still be weak."

"I'm well aware Naruto." Gaara informed. "If I become a hindrance I'll leave to return to the ship."

Naruto chuckled. "Nothing like that just make sure you can do it."

"Naruto!" Sasuke called.

Naruto shifted his attention forward, in the far distance was Mos Espa. The terrain shifting to rocky sand wasteland with stone formations beyond the city to the west of Mos Espa. Naruto grinned. He looked to Gaara. "Gaara can you create a sand storm?"

"Why?" Gaara questioned but you could feel the sand in the air shifting.

"It's about to get dark, and we need a way in the city without being seen. I don't want us be reported being here." Naruto explained.

Gaara nodded. "Alright." He said simply, the very sand they stepped upon began to shift and loosen. The three applied chakra to the soles of their feet maintain their balance. Gaara focused and his chakra, pulling on the environment around him and bringing it to his will. Without his chakra already within the sand it caused him to pour more of his chakra. Gradually but surely the sand began to trail behind the three, creating a roaring sand cloud that was bended by Gaara will. Naruto seeing the artificially created storm allowed created a gurudama within his palm.

"Gaara don't mind us just send the storm ahead."

Gaara hesitated for a moment but he did as Naruto said and brought his hand forward. The sand storm roared and quickly enveloped them in its wake. Gaara with his control over the element created an invisible wall where the sand was simply deflected. Sasuke had brought out the Susanoo rib cage to shield himself and Naruto, without transitioning into his new form created a flickering golden shroud of chakra around himself. Naruto used the orb in his hand and willed it to mix into the chakra negating Gaara's sand from coming into contact with him. Gaara eyes focused onto Naruto, the blond's face crunched in concentration. It seemed his friend even now was training himself.

Naruto took a long breath and got his chakra under control. It was taxing, using his 6 paths abilities without transitioning into the very form. He would need to deal practice more with it. He let that thought escape his mind as he refocused to the task at hand. He looked to Gaara, who noticed his golden crossed eyes. "This should do it. How long do you think you can hold this?"

"Indefinitely." Gaara replied. "It takes little chakra to continue the storm, so little I can accumulate more than is taken."

Naruto grinned. "That's good we need it to last the night."

"We're here." Sasuke uttered and true enough they could see the city, it's outskirts about 106 meters in the distance, it already swept in the sand cloud.

Naruto nodded. "So what? Straight for the dragon or wait till morning."

"Morning." Sasuke said catching Naruto off guard slightly.

"I thought you want to get this over with?" Naruto said questionably. "Why the slow in pace?"

"Humph, Naruto you simply don't understand that we know nothing of this worlds animals. Creatures of all sizes and variety live on this world. Some suited to kill even the strongest of us if our guard is down."

Naruto frowned. "Why so cautious now of the desert? I understand the Republic but animals here?"

Sasuke eyes narrowed. He didn't know himself, why was he so cautious now? Was it the echoes he could hear being whispered in his ear? If so he would need to keep himself from hearing its voice. "Just take my word."

"I would suggest that we rest after the hunt is over." Gaara commented. "Once night falls the beast in question will be sleeping and the lack of light will bring it to a disadvantage. I would rather this not cause a scene."

"…Fine." Sasuke said as they slowed to a halt as they made it right outside the city. "Night fall should be here in a few hours." His susanoo aura fading but one could see a faint purple outline on his form.

"So let's take a break till then?" Naruto suggested his aura leaving and his eyes returning to their oceanic blue.

"No." Sasuke replied, his gaze fixated on Naruto, who was getting annoyed. "We're going to find it so we know what we're up against and if it's an issue we deal with it. By the time we confront it will be sun down."

Gaara closed his eyes in thought. He looked to the two. "I would like some time, I need to re-forge my gourd. I feel the sand here will be sufficient."

Naruto rose a brow. "It that really necessary now?" Naruto asked, he held no problems with it but it was an odd request especially since they had a lot of ground to cover.

"No." Gaara answered. "But I would rather have sand that I have imbued with my chakra."

"It can wait than." Sasuke said. "When we're done feel free to do it but now we have other matters."

"Sasuke." Naruto said lowly.

"It's alright Naruto. The Uchiha is right. I will bring this matter up again when our business is done." Gaara stated. He face of one that lacked emotion but Naruto could feel his displeasure.

Naruto offered a smile. "I'll help you with it later if you want Gaara if you want."

Gaara nodded a small, almost unnoticed smile crossing his lips. Naruto just caught sight of it before it vanished. "I would enjoy the company."

Sasuke turned from the two and faced south. "Around 48 kilometers to the south." He looked to Naruto. "Can you sense that far?"

"Easily." Naruto said and an orange pigment came over his eyes. "I do feel a large souse of cold nature chakra."

"Cold?" Gaara questioned.

Naruto nodded, scratching his chin. "Yeah, lately since the war I've begun sensing nature chakra differently. Like when I look at Hinata and Konohamaru what nature chakra they do have flowing through them is warm and _feels _bright. But when I feel something like this, it's cold."

"It means it's more than what it seems." Sasuke simplified, walking ahead. "We're going."

Naruto chucked. "I think it's more complicated than that but how should I know." He followed Sasuke, Gaara matching his pace. They broke into a run, heading for the sighting.

–**134 Minutes Later– **

Naruto looked at rocky wasteland. The now sand terrain had changed to a rocky mountainside. The three now making their way through the crevice of two rust colored cliffs. Each step they took uplifted sand and would create crakes in the stone. The ground was unstable and there were tremors raking the area. The longer they ran the larger the tremors became. "This thing is gonna bring this place down on us if this keeps up."

"It feels as if it's creating an earthquake beneath our feet." Gaara comment. "Naruto are you positive that this is being caused by one."

"I'm sure. But it feels like its underground."

Sasuke scowled. "We're wasting time."

Naruto leaped into the air, landing on the side of the cliff before he leaped off to a rocky archway that connected both sides of the cliff. He continued his dash forward upon landing, jumping from rock to rock. "It's definitely here!" He yelled, his voice echoing. His eyes widened. "And now it's coming for us!"

Gaara hearing Naruto's warning brought his hand forward. A sand platform formed in front of him, he preceded to jump on it and ascend to the sky. Sasuke grunted as the ground cracked under him. He jumped straight into the air, his susanoo ribcage coming to life as the ground exploded and a large serpentine head erupted from the ground. Sasuke tsk'd and rightened himself in the air, he than landing on a rock spire jutting from the cliff side. The Krayt dragon roared and the ground that it dug through cracked and shattered. It roared and the beast leaped out its tunnel. This beast was much larger than expected from Naruto. Its full body was airborne, Naruto watched and as if in slow motion the 100 meter long, ten legged, white dragon roared and aimed it's decent for him. Its green eyes boring into his blue slit eyes. Naruto sensed rage and something else. Naruto growled and his eyes flashed gold, he didn't have time to think.

The greater Krayt dragon crashed into the cliff, creating a dust cloud from the explosion of sand and rubble. Naruto jumped from the cloud, his right arm sleeve torn and a large gash running across his bicep. He landed on a stone arc and he gripped his bleeding arm. He could feel it beginning to go numb. Apparently this creature held venom. He breathed slowly and golden chakra flickered to life above the wound. He could already feel the sensations come back to his hand. "Damn that stung."

"Naruto!" Gaara called and a cloud of sand appeared before Naruto who, upon hearing the call jumped on it and was pulled away as the head of the Krayt erupted from the ground. Naruto seeing it grinned and jumped in the air, just avoiding being ensnared by the dragon's jaw. Naruto's eyes shone a bright gold and his eyes became crossed. Naruto dived downward and delivered a chakra infused punch upon the beast's head directly between its eyes. Naruto heard an audible crack and the dragon's head was knocked into the ground. The impact creating a crater with large cracks forming on the cliff walls. Naruto floated in the air and took a short breath. He appeared beside Gaara and kneeled down on the sand cloud.

"Thanks for the warning Gaara." Naruto said as he caught his breath.

"It's not done." Gaara spoke as he gathered sand from the surrounding desert ocean. Naruto looked down and true to what Gaara said the dragon roared and dug its way into the ground. Gaara brought his arms out and he frowned in concentration. "You won't escape!" He declared and the ocean of sand surrounding the rocky area began to rise. "I won't let you escape my grasp." Sasuke seeing the land he stood upon was going to be swept in the tsunami brought forth his perfect susanoo. He took flight and escaped the tsunami's path but only barely as the sand blanketed the area. Not a single rock spire was left to be seen. Gaara clapped his hands. "Imperial Sand Coffin!" Gaara voice echoed and the sand became a vice. Everything in the sand in an 800 meter radius was rendered immobile. Despite this Naruto could see the sand shaking and he watched surprised as the head of the dragon rose from the sand and roared. Gaara who remained stoic brought his arm forward and closed his grip. Tendrils of sand erupted from the ground and ensnared the Krayt's neck. Gaara twisted his wrist clockwise and the dragon was pulled in the sand. It thrashed and bellowed as it was pulled down. Gaara clapped his hands. The sand around the beast rose and layered the beast further in the desert ocean. "Imperial Sand Burial!" He closed his fist and violent vibrations shock the area to the core. The desert with Gaara's command compressed and flattened, the pressure turning the previous rock terrain into nothing but sand itself.

Sasuke landed upon Gaara's sand cloud. "Was that enough to kill it?"

Gaara himself was unsure. "I don't know myself. I simply knew I had to put enough force to kill it, I have no idea if the creature is dead or in pain."

Naruto rose to his feet. "Well we just got our answer." He said quietly to himself but the others heard and were alert. The dune sea slowly shifted and very slowly the animal rose to the surface. Sasuke was going to end it but Naruto and, to his surprise Gaara halted him. The dragon seemed to only have the strength to bring it's upper body out of the sand. It laid it's head against the sand and slowly it seemed it to regurgitate something. Gaara lowered the sand cloud to the sea below and walked forward. He watched as the dragon regurgitated a egg, it was about 48 centimeters tall and 29 centimeters wide.

Naruto frowned. "It's a mother isn't it."

Gaara nodded. "It seems she wanted us to be the first meal it would receive for it's child."

"This doesn't make sense." Sasuke stated. "Krayt dragons have no sentience."

Naruto frowned and stared at the mother Krayt. He now felt bad for what he had done. Maybe this was the wrong choice. He walked to the mother's snout. He slowly brought out his right hand and rubbed the dragon nose. She reacted almost violently but was too weak to cause any form of resistance. Naruto smiled kindly and his palm glowed gold and a seal appeared where his hand laid. "I'm sorry it was wrong to come out to hunt you. I'll help you up."

"Naruto." Sasuke questioned his eyes narrowing slightly.

Naruto still holding his smile looked to Sasuke. "I feel like what we're doing is wrong now Sasuke, don't think I've forgotten why we're here I'm just choosing for a new option."

The dragon growled. Naruto turned his head to it and chuckled. "I guess you're smart, seeing as you understood me."

The dragon's eyes fixated on Gaara much to the sand wielders confusion. It growled from chest. Gaara frowned. The dragon eyes moved to its egg and its eyes flickered to Gaara and to its egg. Gaara eyes narrowed in confusion.

Naruto seeing this chuckled. "I think she wants you to have it."

"Why would she believe I would do such a thing?" Gaara questioned. "I have brought harm to her and almost destroyed its egg. It should despise me with her sentience."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe she wants something stronger to look after her child." He suggested and turned to the dragon and looked into its eyes. "Am I right? Would you like Gaara to take care of your egg?" His reply was a snuff of her snout. One would take that as a no but Naruto could feel her real answer.

Gaara took notice to Naruto's growing grin. "You were correct?"

Naruto nodded. "It's your egg now Gaara, can't say no to this."

"We can." Sasuke said. "Naruto we need proof of its death so we can get the required credits to repair our ship. If you won't kill I will." Electricity sparked between his fingertips.

Naruto stared at Sasuke than to the weakened mother. "Do you have anything that will make other believe your dead? I know you can understand me so if there is anything can you give it to us so we can get the money and let you live? I would rather not kill you for money now."

The Krayt huffed and remained silent. Naruto frowned but he along with Sasuke and Gaara grew confused when the dragon began to cough up liquid. Naruto moved back as the dragon regurgitated five orbs. The smallest the size of an orange and shining a deep crimson red, the second one the size of Naruto's fist and shone a fierce ethereal white, the third similar to the previous one in size but it was a light absorbing obsidian. The forth and largest was about the size of an average human head. It was a reflective golden yellow and the fifth was smaller than the white and black one but it was larger than the first, it also shined a brilliant blue with a white core. Naruto could feel nature energy moving through the pearls as if they were one with it themselves. Naruto pickled up the back one, Sasuke grabbed the white one. Gaara used a small sand cloud to pick up the other three. Naruto looked at the black one oddly. He faced the dragon. "Will this make them think you're dead?" The Krayt dragon huffed. Naruto smiled. "Thanks, we'll take good care of your baby." Naruto turned and faced Gaara. "Gaara think you can loosen the sand for her?"

"Easily." Gaara spoke and picked up the egg with sand particles in the air. He brought his hand to the ground and almost instantly the sand they stood on shifted and their feet began to sink in the sand. Gaara created platforms for he and his companions. The Dragon's eyes widened and it have a soft growl. It faced Gaara and stared at the sand ninja in the eyes. Gaara nodded and the dragon sank into the ground, its tails wiped out from the sand and as if a fish the Krayt dragon swam away beneath the sand. Gaara looked to the egg being levitated by sand particles surrounding its form.

Naruto blinked as he looked in the distance. He chuckled. "Hey it looks like we brought unwanted attention." He said and pointed to the horizon. Sasuke and Gaara looked in the distance and true to what Naruto said, there was a low orbit republic patrol ship heading in their direction.

"The seismic activity must have alerted them to our position." Gaara theorized and he looked to the sky. The two moons combined light made it almost impossible for them to be hidden in its light. He dropped the egg and stones on the sand cloud. "Sasuke Naruto we're fleeing." The sand from below came up and surrounded the three creating a massive orb to conceal the three Gaara closed his right eye and brought his hand forward a sand storm began to sweep the area. Using the sand eye he directed them north to Mos Espa.

Naruto who was sitting on the ground sighed. "I could have used some warning Gaara." He was tired himself if only a little bit.

"I am sorry Naruto but there is no time." Gaara apologized as the enclosed sand cloud made its way across the desert.

Sasuke gripped the white pearl in his hand and closed his eyes. He rested his back against the inner side of the sphere and tsk'd. "Just get us to the ship. This was unnecessarily complicated."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "The faster we're done the faster we can look for the others, like Sakura right?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Shut up loser."

Naruto chuckled and put the black orb in his hand to his pocket. Naruto he leaned against the wall and sighed happily. He would be able to get their ship ready and they could get off this rock and head for whatever he had to plan. For now he didn't need to think, all he needed to do was rest.

Kira growled and upped the power in her speeder, keeping speed with the flying sand, she was driving an Ando Firewasp, it accelerating her at unchecked speeds as she followed the flying sand across the desert. She paying no mind to the republic patrol ship that passed over her. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. "What did you do to me Uzumaki!?" She yelled her sulfuric eyes burning.

_**[Authors Note]**_

That… was… fucking… loooooong! My brain turned to mush half way through this and I can't seem to think straight. I had something to say about my stories but it will probably be in the next chapter.

PS

That lime I had at the center of the chapter… yeah that was unnecessary. Am I embarrassed? Yeah. Am I ashamed? No.

PSS

Remember to Review… I'm a review whore. :P

Ja'na

[11-22-2014]


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note_

_Okay… let me say this chapter is really over do._

_I'm sorry it took this long to post this chapter and it is no way long enough to forgive a 1 month unexplained hiatus. …This chapter… pissed me off so much. I redid this chapter 2 times and each one didn't feel right and neither does this rewrite. This is the closest to what I wanted to tell with this chapter so I'm giving you this._

_I wanted to make this double length but I have to do this now as school begins on the 6__th__ of January. _

_PS_

_The poll I set will is still on. _

**Naruto & Co.**

"I-I-I don't believe it." Helena stuttered, it was only moments ago when the eye candy from the day before re-entered the hunting lodge with a new red headed companion, one to which she would drool over later. The blond though, before could say a word, brought out a small crimson orb with a black core. She immediately recognized it. Her present shock showed by her face alone. "You killed a Krayt Dragon..." The words came as a whisper. She looked to the three taking note to Naruto's torn jacket but saw no wound. "How the hell did you pull that off!?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled. He was a bit embarrassed. "Well my friend is really strong and he knows the desert better than anyone."

Helena looked at Sasuke, he was to himself, in deep thought, not paying attention to the conversation. She turned to Gaara, now she couldn't get anything from him, all he did was stare at her with dull eyes. She looked back to Naruto and smiled happily. "I won't ask but what you did will bring up this place's reputation! No longer will I be the joke of Anchorhead! I'll be the only hunting lodge that has successfully hunted a Krayt Dragon!"

Naruto chuckled. He flicked the crimson orb in the air and caught it. "Reward please, and I think I can sell this too." He guessed the pearl was worth something seeing as you had to get it from a Krayt dragon.

"Really?" Helena asked him questionably. "Don't you want to keep it? You get a lot of recognition with these."

Naruto nodded. "We don't need that. So I have to ask you to keep quiet about this. I don't mind you saying we did it but… make sure you don't describe us in anyway."

Helena eyes narrowed in confusion, she nodded, not willing to pass this opportunity. "Deal but you have to sell me that pearl at half price."

Sasuke eyes shifted onto the lodge owner and his eyes narrowed, albeit slightly. ["Tell her full price, I don't want to do this again."] His native speech gained a curious look from Helena and a frown from Gaara.

["We are not in the position of demand Sasuke, she is the one who will purchase the item and we have asked much for her silence. Surly with the heightened planet security the officers will take her into questioning about the warriors that have killed such a creature in a day."]

["Every credit counts."] Sasuke retorted giving the Kazekage a side glare. ["Each one we have has to be put for supplies and necessities."] His eyes narrowed slightly. Gaara seemed to understand that woman fairly well.

Naruto scratched his cheek, chuckling seeing Helena's confused expression. "Um." He drew her attention. "Could it be 60 percent? We really needed the Credits."

Helena hummed. She looked over the dragon pearl in Naruto's hand. It was a red Krayt Dragon pearl, the rarest of them all. Easily worth a million Credits. Could she really pay 600,000 Credits for it? Well… with this hunt under her lodge she would probably gain more recognition and more serious hunters for her lodge. So because they helped her she would do the same for them. She gave Naruto a smile and nodded. "Deal. I'll give you 600,000 for it."

Naruto eyes widened. He was not expecting that much. With the addition of the fifty thousand and six hundred thousand he was now sixty five hundred thousand Credits richer. It looked like his luck was still strong. He grinned and gave her the pearl. "Thanks!"

Helena smirked amused and accepted the pearl carefully. "The pleasure was mine cutie, be right back" She winked at the three and made her way to the back room.

Naruto blinked. He looked to Gaara and Sasuke. ["Did she just call me cute?"] Sasuke nodded and Gaara rose a brow. Naruto hummed and turned back to the counter. "It's a good thing Hinata-chan isn't here." That statement actual brought a chuckle from Sasuke, though it was faint.

Helena returned with a satchel. She bought it to the table and punched it for Naruto to take. "There, six hundred, one thousand Credit bills plus the fifty, one thousand Credits for the bounty."

Naruto lightly shook the satchel, hearing the rattle of Credits, he smirked. "Thanks, if we're around again than I'll be sure to find a job here."

Helena smirked and leaned against the counter, her head being supported by her hands. "You better! The next time you're here it will be Anchorhead's newest hotspot."

Naruto turned for the exit and grinned. "I'm sure of it." With that he Gaara and Sasuke left the building.

Naruto brought the satchel over his shoulder. "Sasuke call Shikamaru and tell him to go to the nearest space port."

Sasuke nodded and brought out his communicator. "I'm already on it." He walked a ways from the two, a mini hologram of Shikamaru appearing above the holo-com.

["Naruto."] Gaara said, drawing Naruto's attention. ["I hid away the egg and other pearls outside the city gate. I will retrieve them now."]

["Go ahead Gaara. I'll let you know when we're ready."]

Gaara nodded in appreciation. ["I'll return momentarily."] With that he made his way to the city gate.

Naruto nodded and looked toward Sasuke. The Uchiha just turning off the communicator as the _Defender _flew over the city walls. He watched the ships fly overhead North-east for the space ports. He faced Sasuke. "Do you know the port they're going to?"

"No." Sasuke replied. He brought his holo-communicator to his left pocket. "He would need to find one or take one when he lands."

Naruto scratched his chin. "Just call him in a few minutes, I'm sure they'll be at one by the time I get to Je'k's."

Sasuke tsk'd. "The Nara is likely to take any open one without caring if it's listed under another's name."

"Oh give Shikamaru more credit than that." Naruto defended, slightly annoyed by Sasuke attitude to his friends. "He's the smartest of all of us and knows what he's doing."

"I know." Sasuke said, confusing Naruto. "The only thing that can cause him to lose his rational mind are things he sees that are too much of an issue or requires more effort than he deems necessary."

Naruto grinned. "So troublesome?" Sasuke's right brow slightly twitched, Sasuke wasn't wrong there. He began walking forward. "Well Hinata is there, so things should be going smoothly."

Sasuke said nothing but he followed, the two headed for Je'k's droid shop.

**Gaara**

Gaara, using manipulation of the sand, was lifting the egg and pearls from the desert dune. He had hidden them so they could enter the city without suspicion. Seeing as he this time went over the wall he didn't need go through the gate again. He watched as the egg slowly rose from the sand along with the yellow and blue Krayt dragon pearls. He now needed to move through the city unnoticed with these items. He would draw too much attention if he walked about with these items. 'Roof jumping should suffice.' He thought, jumping over the wall, not knowing, if he had stayed longer he would have seen a speeder coming into the city's horizon.

**Naruto**

Naruto walked through the open door. Je'k's shop was somehow messier than it was the day before with more tools cluttering the floor and blueprints of various ships on the counter. Ignoring the mess he knocked on the glass. ["Oi!] Are you here?"

There was a clatter and the sound of falling metal hit Naruto's and Sasuke's ear. Naruto sweatdroped. Sasuke's eye twitched. There was the sound of grunts and machinery moved. A moment later, Je'k came from the back room with a blueprint in his hand. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke he seemed to shift gears, his excitement practically radiating of his form. "Ah, new friends are back. You have Credits I hope!"

Naruto nodded. He put his hand into satchel and pulled out five one thousand Credits. "I do and I'm anxious for you to start!"

Je'k looked at the Credits and took them from Naruto with a shaky hands. He put the Credits away. "Yes, yes! Let's start now, tell me which bay and I will get to it."

"Before that." Sasuke cut in, he grabbed the satchel from Naruto. Much to the blond's confusion. "I have an additional request."

Naruto rose a brow. This wasn't expected, but this was Sasuke so he should expect some this kind of thing but it still rose an alarm on his head.

Je'k confused, questioned the Uchiha. "I can do anything but I have a price."

"A cloaking device." Sasuke said, Naruto frowned not understanding. "I need a military grade cloaking device added to my ship. One strong enough to slip through Republic sensors."

Je'k stared at Sasuke. He scratched his head and frowned. "Odd request but can do. I need the right parts and time to install in ship… 5 days I need."

Sasuke nodded. "That's fine."

Je'k clapped his hands. "But this is a much bigger job. I will charge you after it's done. A job like this is worth the job, its worth can only be determined after."

"Alright." Sasuke said, giving the satchel back to the confused Naruto. "Follow me." He unclicked his holo-com and left the shop.

"Well," Naruto muttered as he once again brought the satchel over his shoulder. He followed example and left the shop. "That was unexpected." He brought his right hand to his pocket and gripped the black pearl that laid within. The pearl was becoming in tuned with his nature chakra, it was beginning to radiate his own power. It brought no drain on his reserves, only taking the nature energy that naturally came from his body. It was a weird feeling but he felt no malevolence from the stone. So for now he would keep it to himself.

"Je'k is coming!" Came Je'k call as he grabbed his bag from behind the counter and ran after Naruto and Sasuke.

**Shikamaru**

["This isn't gonna end well."]

Ino looked to the half-asleep Nara and elbowed his side. Shikamaru grunted, the force behind the blow more than he would like. ["Stop complaining Shikamaru, I'm only gonna do a small mind walk."]

["And if he's more than you could handle."] Shikamaru countered, giving his long-time friend a dead glare. ["These Jedi are supposed to be trained to resist attacks to their minds. Even with a different method that they're not used to I don't believe it will make that much of a difference for long."]

{"You know, talking to me like I'm not hear is considered rude from where I've come from."} Ryan smirked through his covered mouth, his voice despite the rag, was deep and clear. He was in the center of the room he was first brought to, still bound, gagged, and enjoying every second of the day. {"I would believe such a beautiful lady would know this as well."}

Ino huffed and looked away. ["Sorry bub. I have no idea what you're saying."]

{"Nor can I understand you fully my dear."} Ryan chuckled.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. This Jedi was too lax in his current position. The entire time he held that same smirk. It also seemed he was gaining a firm grasp of their language. He was unsure what to do himself. Naruto said he had a plan but he had yet to act. ["Ino… do what you do but do it fast. I want to confirm something."]

["Humph! Now you want me to do it."] She mumbled before she crouched down and placed her hand on Ryan's forehead.

Ryan hummed as he felt his mind being penetrated. {"Hmmm, Intresting."} He whispered.

Shikamaru watched as Ino frowned in concentration. He was about to comment but his holo-com clipped to his waist 'beeped' to life. He unclipped it and received the call. Sasuke appeared, walking, his gave fixated on Shikamaru. He looked to Ino for a moment and sighed. He left the room and sat on the stair leading to the living quarters. "What is it?"

"Which docking bay." Sasuke questioned.

"3-7B"

Sasuke cut the connection, leaving Shikamaru to look at the holo-com with a lazy stare. The Nara sighed, placing the communicator to his belt. He turned, and indolently re-entered their prisoner's 'cell'. He was met with Ino, breathing heavily as she held her hands in the tiger sign. Ryan on the other hand was frowning in concentration, beads of sweat forming along Ryan's brow as he pushed back his mental intruder.

Ino's teeth were locked. The Jedi was fighting her mental connection from even forming. At first there was a simple mental wall, but once she attempted to bypass it she was forced out by a force she could not recognize. She was able to push back by applying more precision and chakra but now it was like a fish swimming up a waterfall, overwhelming and exhausting. Her focus so centered on Ryan, she failed to notice Shikamaru enter the room.

Shikamaru walked forward, and to the surprise of Ryan, kicked the Jedi in his lower torso, striking underneath his diaphragm. Ryan coughed, his concentration momentarily broken. Ino seeing the opportune moment, formed the mental link. Her and Ryan's bodies fell limp, Shikamaru catching Ino's before it hit the floor. He brought her to the bed and rested her against the wall. "This is too much of a drag to deal with." He grumbled. "The Princess alright?" Anko's voice came from above, surprising Shikamaru. He turned to face the female snake summoner, she held a dull stare as she looked at Ino's prone form. Shikamaru huffed and stood straight. "What do you want?"

**Ino**

Ino sighed, bringing her hand up to wipe away the nonexistent sweat. "Man that was tough." She pulled back a stray hair that laid in her vison, and took note to her surroundings. She stood in a white void in an ethereal blur haze. There was no end, beginning, bottom or top, it was just what it was, a mind scape. Ino looked around the void, feeling how centered and calm the mind she invaded, she even felt herself being drawn into a whisper. It was so small, as if it didn't exist at all. She ignored it and proceeded with her objective. "Okay let's see what I can find." She brought he hands together. Instantly, the void changed, Ino searched for the most recent and clear memory. The space around her changed to a grey haze, the outline of structures formed and blue ethereal figures appeared before Ryan and a group of other blue masses of light. She frowned, one's memories are based on all their senses, so this setting confused her. This was detailed, colorless but detailed. She could barely make out features of the people but she could still tell the 10 sitting on the high throne-like chairs were the masters or leaders, seeing as they shone brighter than all the others, even Ryan himself. She could feel the memory come to her completely, it playing like It happened before her.

Ryan walked forward, his hands before him, and his right hand cuffing his right. He offered a small bow. "Masters, we have come to answer your summons."

Ino blinked, she understood that entirely. It seemed with ones memories she could use the invaded mind itself to t understand things she could not herself.

The tall figure, the one to the furthest right nodded. He spoke in a horse yet loud and strong voice. "We have called you here as a following assignment with your previous charges."

"If I may comment." Ryan spoke and he paced himself in front of the Jedi in the center left. "Why must you call upon me for this matter? It has come to my attention Master Shaun is overseeing the jumpers on Tython. I don't see what you wish for me and my fellow knights accomplish." Ryan spoke calmly but Ino could hear pride in his voice. He seemed like another person to the laid back, arrogant, blind jerk in the ship.

"Watch your feelings Ryan." The Jedi to the furthest right spoke, a female voice, young and stern. "You have yet to hear your assignment, and you will do best to not place yourself above others of the Temple."

Ryan stared at the Master, his expression clear but Ino could fell through his memory the resentment he felt for her. It seemed Ryan wasn't so laid back. "Forgive me Master." Ryan apologized. The Jedi knights watched the exchanged with curious and analytical eyes, watching the interaction of Master and Knight.

"Now, now." A kind, charismatic voice rang. Ino blinked and saw at the center of the floor in front of Ryan was a figure. She flinched. He was so bright, it caused her momentarily blindness, and was forced to look away from the figure. "The hell!?" She yelled, rubbing her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and allowed her eyes to adjust to the Light. It seemed that Ryan also had been caught off by the appearance but he only twitched slightly. The man placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "This is simply a task of surveillance and possible capture. You are to track down the 'Jumpers' who escaped the Military Medical Facility and have stolen a prototype Corellian Ship that was to be sent here. Unfortunately there was no tracking or locator beacon to the ship but it is now suspected to be now in the outer regions." He removed his hand from Ryan's shoulder and returned to the 11th seat at the very center of the Masters, all the while never making a sound. "We have foreseen events will take play on a desert world we have reason to believe is Tatooine."

The Master to his right spoke, a quiet, kind, female voice rang. "We will supply your transport and supplies. I hope this task will bring no misfortune upon you knights."

The Master in the center left spoke, gruff and horse. "Prepare you're self for this encounter, we don't need another Selonia incident, damn white thing was an abomination of nature."

"Master Keloth, you mustn't speak in such a way." The left center Master spoke, his voice stern and a heavy accent came with every syllable. "Such things should not be said."

The now figure, now known as Keloth nodded.

The right center figure of the counsel spoke. "Ryan you are dismissed, set off for your assignment as soon as all are prepared."

Ryan bowed. "It was a pleasure." He turned from the masters and left the council chamber, followed by his fellow Jedi. With that Ino ended her memory infiltration. The scenery before her returning to the endless void. She had gotten what she was looking for.

**Naruto**

Naruto, Sasuke and Je'k following close beside, exited the elevator to the docking bay. He held a smile as he made his way to _The Defender_, he could see Konohamaru looking through the broken cockpit view port, grinning. He turned his head to Je'k, who stared at _The Defender _in awe and fascination. "Kinda banged up but can you get the job done?"

Je'k nodded excitedly, his eyes analyzing every aspect of the ship that stood before him. "Yes, yes. Je'k will have easy time working on ship, just need go and Je'k will begin work on ship."

Naruto chuckled, bringing his arm out, pointing it to the ship. "Go ahead, the sooner the better."

Sasuke walked to the console that beside the ramp entrance, entering the necessary code. Moments later the ramp lowered, Je'k immediately heading to the cockpit, easily navigating himself through the ship. The Uchiha said nothing as he headed for his quarters.

Naruto chuckled, he walked in the ship only for him to avoid a foot aimed to his head. Naruto caught the foot and threw the figure back. He rose a brow. "What's with the sneak attack Konohamaru?"

"We're going to train niisan!" Konohamaru declared, grinning, pointing at the sage with an excited gleam in his eye. "You can't say wait now!"

Naruto grinned a small grin, amusement and excitement flashing in his eyes. He had o give it to Konohamaru, he was like him, eager to going. With that thought he punched his left palm. "If that's what you want okay but don't say I'm going too easy on you."

"I don't want you to!" Konohamaru exclaimed and charged Naruto, his spirit burning for a good match.

**Karui**

"Stupid Hyuuga princess." Karui mumbled, annoyed by the Hyuuga that had spoken to her earlier. She currently sat in the common place, cursing the Hyuuga that was with the Yamanaka. The girl had the gull and arrogance to think she could order her around. She would've laid into the girl if not for the Snake mistress that watched her with anticipating, yet dull, eyes. If only she had Bee-sensei around or at least that Konoha Jinchuriki, he seemed to be the only one capable of leading.

Karui was left her thoughts when she heard the sound of fists impacting fists. She rose to her feet, proceeding to follow the source of the sound. She walked to the stairs leading to the cargo hold. She heard a grunt followed by the sound of something impacting the ground. Karui, even more curious, walked down the steps, every step she took was met with the sound of impacting fists. She made it to the final step and looked in shock.

Konohamaru front flipped forward, aiming his heel for Naruto's head. Naruto intercepted with his right palm, knocking the kick off course and palming Konohamaru's stomach. Konohamaru was thrown back, but he caught himself and landed, crouched on the ceiling. The Sarutobi charged again, this time aiming a fist for Naruto's head. Naruto gripped his fist and used his free arm to throw Konohamaru into the air. Naruto jumped and kicked the younger teen away. Konohamaru blocked the kicked, yet he was still knocked back to the far wall, grunting on impact. Naruto grinned. "That's good, I thought you would be weaker from your sleep, heh, I guess you're more tough than I gave you credit." He chuckled sheepishly, he should have known better than to underestimate his rival for the hat. Naruto paused, the hat… Where were the other Kages?

"Ahem." Karui interrupted, intently stepping harder to the ground. Naruto removed from his thoughts turned to the girl, Konohamaru turned to her but he scowled, not that she could blame the twerp. She hated the boy's loud attitude and made it clear whenever he went on about finding his friends. The kid was simply a fool. "What are you doing?"

Naruto stood straight, offering the Kumo Kunoichi a grin. "Just some light training." He rose a brow. "Is something wrong?"

Karui frowned. "…. No, I'm just wondering why you two are wasting time."

Naruto stared at her oddly, Konohamaru was annoyed by the remark. "We're training, that's nothing to be calling a waste of time! I'm going to need to be strong so I'm training, unlike you who just sits about mopping!" The young Sarutobi pointed at Karui, glaring a the red head who returned his glare.

Naruto grasped Konohamaru's hand, diverting Konohamaru's attention. Naruto shock his head. Karui looked in confusion as Konohamaru's anger seemingly vanished. Naruto smiled and lead the teen to the common room. As he passed Karui he gave her a slight tap on the shoulder. Karui's eyes widened. She turned as Naruto and Konohamaru climbed the steps. She felt the message loud and clear. _"We'll talk later."_

A step echoed through the cargo hold, Karui turned. There walking through the cargo hold was Gaara. He paid her no mind as he walked though the cargo hold and reached the steps, he stopped. Without turning he spoke, "The red skinned woman, lead her away." He continued to the common area, leaving Karui to ponder his words. A re skinned woman? What the hell was he talking about?

**Naruto**

Naruto gave Konohamaru a pat to his shoulder, getting the teen's. "We'll training later but soon we're heading back to the city in a few hours."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto strangely, "Why would we be going back?"

"We got a lot of money so I think we should get some things that may help." Naruto responded, only to see Konohamaru give him in a deadpan stare.

"You just want to buy cool stuff don't you."

Naruto sweatdroped. He chuckled, scratching the back og his head. "No, no but I'm thinking of looking for some place to recreate our normal weapons."

Konohamaru blinked. "You mean like kunai and shuriken?"

Naruto nodded. The two had walked in the cafeteria, Naruto sat in one of the chairs surrounding one of the 4 round tables. "Yep, those blaster things don't work for me, I prefer throwing a shuriken than shooting a blaster." He ended annoyed thinking back to a memory.

Konohamaru rose a brow, the word 'blaster' foreign in the sense Naruto was using. "Blaster?"

Naruto looked to Konohamaru in confusion until realization hit his face. "Oh yeah, you were asleep." He scratched his cheek. "Well I'm not the best to show you, maybe Hinata-chan can show you, she has crazy aim."

"Aright." Konohamaru said, rather confused to Naruto's seemingly child-like behavior. Naruto, unaware of his little brother figures questioning mind, rose to his feet. He grinned. "Konohamaru if you don't mind I got to go."

"Where are you-" Konohamaru was cut off as, faster than he could see, Naruto disappeared in a golden flash. "-going…"

Naruto, moments after leaving Konohamaru in the cafeteria, stood before his room. He grinned and opened the door. He blinked. The room was lit yet no one was there. Hinata must be somewhere else. He closed the door and disappeared from sight.

**Shikamaru & CO**

Shikamaru sat in the cockpit, not caring as Je'k examined the ship and moving through its schematics, He sat in the co-piolet's chair while Ino sat in the one facing the Navi-Computer. Ino looked at the creature oddly and was making her discomfort known… to only Shikamaru as he was the only one in the room that could understand her. So Ino, with her feet on the seat she sat upon, yelled at Shikamaru.

["Come on Shikamaru! Get that thing out of here! It's messing with the controls!"

Shikamaru groaned. ["It says it's going to do its job, so it's probably the guy to fix the ship. And even if it isn't, it's too troublesome to get involved."]

Ino growled, every syllable spoken through grinding teeth. ["Shikamaru you lazy bastard!"]

"Guys?" Naruto made his presence known, Ino jumped out of her seat, landing on Shikamaru, causing the Nara to fall out of his seat. Naruto blinked at the chain reaction. Je'k ignored the whole scene. Naruto seeing he may get yelled at disappeared in a flash.

**Hinata**

Hinata smiled, she was in the conferee room, sitting in one of the patted seats that circled the large holo-computer. In her lap was a datapad. She was reading through the Ship's medical manual, reading about the different equipment, their functions, and how they were used. She read an Intresting passage of the use of kelto for certain equipment. If she could figure this out she may be able to enhance her medical remedies and creams, but she knew she would need an expert like Shizune to do it right. It was a shame she never finished her training under her. Her progression would-

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata, surprised, was unprepared for the hug her boyfriend so joyously gave. Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. She looked up to his grinning face and she smiled, a light pink tint crossing her cheeks, making her cuter in Naruto's eyes. "Hi Naruto-kun."

Naruto pouted, giving Hinata a mock glare. "Only 'Hi Naruto-kun'? I would think you would be happier to see me."

Hinata shock her head fiercely. "I am! It's just surprised." Her blush intensified when she heard Naruto chuckle.

"I'm just kidding Hinata-chan." Naruto reassured, leaning closer to Hinata's inflamed face. "I just wanted to see that cute embarrassed look you get."

Hinata ducked her head and slapped Naruto's chest playfully. She could feel her cheeks burn hotter, her blush growing. She, leaning in, placing her hands on Naruto's chest and gave the blond a gentle yet passionate kiss. Naruto was surprised but it immediately vanished as he drew Hinata closer, his eyes closing as he brought more passion to the, at first innocent, kiss. Naruto brought his hands down and wrapped them around Hinata's hips.

Hinata feeling Naruto's increasing desire, lightly pushed him away, much to Naruto's distain.

Naruto looked at her, confusion littered his face. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata, smiling gently, brought her delicate palms to Naruto's checks. She giggled to his confused expression. "Not now Naruto-kun. You just got back so you must be tired, come on." She rose to her feet, she cupped Naruto's hand, and pulled Naruto to his feet.

Naruto gave a small grin. "I'm fine Hinata-chan, I don't need to rest. Now that I'm back I want to just want stay right here with you."

Hinata's smile widened slightly. "Then let's go to our room, I want to tell you what you missed."

Naruto nodded. "Ok." With that Naruto and Hinata made their way to their quarters, Hinata, all the while, informing Naruto of what had transpired during his absence.

**15 Hours Later/-/ Corellian Defender \-\ 7:27 AM**

Naruto stirred lightly, groaning lightly as his consciousness awoke. His eyes fluttered open, and he was greeted to the sight of his beautiful Hinata-chan pressing against his frame, her head using his shoulder as her own personal pillow and her arm resting upon his chest. She slept silently, her slow breathes and peaceful face giving her an angelic radiance. Naruto smiled. He could stare at her as she slept all day. He kissed her temple and whispered gently. "Morning 'Sunflower'."

Hinata stirred with the kiss, her eyes slowly opening to meet Naruto's mirthful eyes. She, upon registering what she heard, smiled and responded. "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto grinned and leaned forward, kissing Hinata with a heated passion. It only lasted a moment, but in that moment the two connected and their energies reconnected. Naruto, when he pulled away and sat up, grinned a face splitting grin. "As much as I want to stay in bed, we got to get going."

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, pulling herself up from the bed, sitting while having the sheets cover her bare form.

Naruto shock his head, and just offered her a smile. "Nah, but I think someone is coming." He chuckled when Hinata looked at him with a bewildered gaze. He gave her a peck on the nose, and stared into her eyes. "Just trust me okay?"

Hinata giggled at his childlike behavior, she nodded. "I'll get ready."

**13 MINUTES LATER |-| CORELLIAN DEFENDER**

Sasuke blew a breath of fire at the burning metal before him, his right hand clutching a sweltering red elongated piece of steal. His hand unaffected by the burning steel as he focused on the blade, his rinnegan eye widening, glowing and eerie violet. He grunted as the steel shattered in his hand, the burning steel fragments fell to the floor joining the other countless shards. He let go the piece he held in his hand. The metal fell to the ground and shattered upon contact. That was the seventh failed attempt. "This is getting me nowhere." He rose from his bed and left his room, leaving his quarters only to pause as Naruto's knuckle stopped centimeters from his face. It seemed that Naruto was going knock on his door.

"Oh…" Naruto said simply as he brought his hand down. "You're up! Good! Me and Hinata are going out. I thought you should have known."

"What are you planning…?" Sasuke stated more than questioned, knowing Naruto wasn't just calling a group chat.

Naruto grinned. "Well, we got money so we're going to use it!"

Sasuke remained silent, staring at Naruto with an irritated yet impassive glare. He sighed and walked by him, who looked at him oddly. "As long as you don't do something stupid I don't care what you do, simply don't be you." Sasuke turned his head to the blond. A small smirk crossing his lips.

Naruto scowled. "Jerk." Sasuke simply made his way to the common area, his smirk still present. Naruto crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. He chuckled, his annoyance fading and replaced with nostalgia, team 7 flashing in his mind. This train of thought led him to his four missing team members. Where could they be? On that thought he left in a flash of gold, heading for the cargo hold.

Hinata zipped up her oversized pilot jacket, having took a quick shower and now dressing herself for the day. She even took a few thread from her shirt to tie her hair in a high ponytail. Her long bangs untouched and trailing her face. She sat on her bed and slipped on her boots. As she fastened the buckles she heard a low knock on her door. Hinata looked up to the door as she locked the final clip. "I'll be right there." She stood up and walked to door. With a with a press of a button she unlocked the door and it opened to reveal Konohamaru. Hinata offered a smile and he returned it with his own though his eyes quickly darted to the room behind her, his eyes searching for something and her guess was Naruto. "Naruto should be in the cargo hold if you want to find him."

Konohamaru was surprised, how did she know? "Um… thanks!" He gave a small wave and headed to the cargo hold to find his elder brother figure.

Hinata smile turned to one of amusement. Konohamaru seemed to be sticking to Naruto whenever he could. She couldn't blame him, he was the only one he knew well on the ship so it was natural he would gravitate toward him. With that thought she left the door frame and made her way to Naruto. The door behind her closing and locking automatically.

Naruto stood firm, his eyes open and directed to the door way. But, even with his body stood alert his mind was elsewhere. In his inner self he stood in front of his open seal, his eyes boring at the fight before him. 10 small mass of chakra encircled him, himself facing the dark and bright golden chakra. He could feel it. It was Kurama's yang and yin half, each feeling like Kurama but he bright one feeling more energizing and thee dark one focusing his mind. These two masses have been growing and becoming more potent while the others stayed stagnant and never growing. Well that wasn't true, the dark yellow chakra, since his arrival on Tatooine, has been growing but on a slower rate than Kurama's chakra. At first when found the chakra he was happy, thinking the tailed beasts would come back but to his sadness none had shown any signs of sentience. "Man this would be a lot easier if you guys were here." He sighed and stared at Kurama's split haves. "Maybe if I wait you'll wake up Kurama." His eyes moved to the other chakras. "Then maybe he could help me bring you guys back."

'_Naruto-kun/Naruto-nee!'_ Naruto blinked as the echo rippled through the sealing chamber. He smiled. "Guess I have to come back another time." He refocused on the outside world.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at Hinata and Konohamaru. "Sorry. I was kind of deep in my thoughts."

Konohamaru waved it off, favoring to get to the point. "That's fine, where are you going?"

Naruto pointed behind himself. "To town, looking around the market for anything useful."

"Do you have anything in mind Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, curious to where her Naruto's mind was heading.

"Not really." Naruto admitted. "I'm sure when I see it I'll know what I'm looking for."

Hinata smiled in amusement and suppressed her laughter that threatened to surface. "I'm sure you'll find something."

"So you're just gonna window shop?" Konohamaru asked skeptically, looking at Naruto with littering his features.

Naruto, for a second, looked to the ceiling in thought. "I guess but I'm thinking of some _quiet_ window shopping. I still want to lay low if we didn't have to I would get more than just me and Hinata-chan." He brought his fingers to his iconic hand seal. A poof of smoke appeared and disappeared to reveal a shadow clone. "But even when I'm gone I don't want you to get rusty so if you want some training-Just ask me okay?" The clone finished with a grin.

Konohamaru nodded, an excited grin crossing his lips. "I will. Thanks nii-san!"

Naruto gave a sheepish smile. "No problem." He turned to Hinata, who he guessed was watching in amusement, and gave her a wide grin. "Let's go Hinata."

Hinata smile widened. "Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto grinned as the cargo ramp lowered, he and Hinata, once the ramp lowered completely, stepped down it. Instantly their noses where assaulted with the smell of the sand and noses smelling the humidity in the air. To Naruto it was a little issue, having been gone to the desert multiple times in the course of his shinobi career. To Hinata it would take time to get used to. She never truly being in desert conditions for lengthened periods of time before and never truly becoming accustomed to its effects on her.

Naruto scratched the side of his head, a light pink hue crossing his nose as a thought ran through his mind. "So, this is like our first date right?" He didn't meet her gaze, feeling embarrassed for saying such thing. He smiled however when Hinata pecked his cheek. He looked to her with a grateful smile. Hinata giggled, she brought her right hand to his left and intertwined their fingers.

"I guess it is." Hinata smiled a small smile, one that caused Naruto's heart to pull on him to attack her lips with his own. He held the feeling down. Today there was nothing to truly be done and he was to be with her the longest he could. So there was plenty of time for him to do consume her in his desire. …His thoughts were gaining a dark undertone weren't they?

Naruto grinned, pushing his thoughts to the side in favor of spoiling his hime. "Then I guess I should treat you like a princess all day." He chuckled.

Hinata smile widened, touched at the thought. "You already do Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled and kissed her temple. "Then I guess I have to treat you even better than a queen, Hinata-ouhi."

Hinata's face turned rosy, embarrassed slightly by the choice of name; but, also happy for him to call his queen. "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm teasing Hinata-chan… unless you want to be?" From the intense burning of Hinata's cheeks Naruto knew if he continued she would be too embarrassed to do anything. She was adorable like this and it fueled his ego seeing he was the only one who could do this to her. But even if he enjoyed teasing her he knew he had to stop. He led her to the lift, setting it to go to the first floor. He turned to her. "I just really like seeing your cute blush Hinata-chan."

Hinata forced down her blush and smiled but thinking Naruto needed to better control himself, she him the most annoyed look she could, giving Naruto an angry pout. "Don't tease me Naruto-kun."

Naruto laughed. The pouting only made her look that much cuter. The lift bringing them to one of the numerous port centers. "I'm sorry Hinata It's just I love seeing your cute blush and I don't see it that much anymore." He apologized, switching to basic with the other aliens taking note of the two.

Hinata tried to hold in her laughter but she was unable to hold her 'angry face' and entered a fit of giggles. "It's okay Naruto."

Naruto grinned and led the calming Hinata to the outside of the Star port but before they could leave the wide entrance a man stopped before them. He wore a blue security uniform and held a blaster at his side. He outstretched his arm, stopping the two from advancing forward. Naruto frowned, this may be ugly.

"Please halt. Would you be the owner of the docked in bay 3-7B?" The officer asked Naruto as he reached into his pocket.

Naruto nodded, cautious, there was plenty of ways this could go that didn't involve him rendering the guard unconscious, alerting the star port security which would in return alert the Republic in the city and he and his friends escaping the planet with a new crater in the planet's crust. "Yeah why?"

The officer pulled out a paper to Naruto and a pen. "All ships docked in this star port must pay the docking fee and fill out this application for any future landing on Tatooine."

"Oh…" Naruto said dumbly as he un-tensed and took the paper. He gave the paper to Hinata seeing as she could read basic much better than he could and let her fill it out. "How much is the fee?"

"200 hundred Credits." The officer replied.

Naruto pulled out the necessary amount and handed it to the man, at the same time Hinata had finished filling out the application and gave it to the officer. He nodded and left the two, not making a sound as he left to one of the large towering security officers.

Naruto blinked. "That was weird." Hinata giggled.

The two continued to the market district. On the way he spotted the Hunting lodge and saw many people trying to push tthere way into the building with curiosity and greed coming from their forms. He could also see Helena at the in the building screaming at the people inside all the while holding a large grin on her face. Naruto hummed. "I guess news travels fast."

"What Naruto?" Hinata asked, hearing her love muttering something quietly.

Naruto turned to her with a wink. "Nothing Hinata-chan just happy I helped a new friend." Hinata looked to him confused but Naruto chuckled. "It's nothing."

The two made their way through the main streets, with every minute that passed more and more people would crowd the streets. Naruto looked to Hinata. "I think we should find a less crowded route." Hinata nodded and the two moved through the crowed, not once bumping into other or catching an eye. The two escaped the crowd easily. Naruto turned his head to the crowd. "I this place is crowded during the day isn't it?"

"This is a large city Naruto, the market district must be the most populated area during the day." Hinata commented, feeling this was only natural.

"Probably is but it still is surprising." Naruto agreed. "I wonder if Helena will get more costumers. That would fill this place even more."

"The woman who owned the Hunting Lodge?" Hinata asked, she only briefly heard about the woman when Naruto explained, and acted out, the encounter with the mother Krayt Dragon.

["Hai,] she gave us a sweet offer on the pearls we sold her." Naruto briefly explained to Hinata, his eyes drifting to a building to the side of the street his walking speed slowing.

Hinata noticing Naruto's distracted state turned her gaze toward the direction he stared. Hinata frowned. Coming from the building was 4 republic shoulders dragging out a hairy creature, tall covered in brown fur and garbed in a cross belt over its torso and very heavy utility belt around its waist. The alien growled and roared in its native language, which to Naruto and Hinata was only very audible growls and hums. Hinata frowned. "What could have happened?" She asked aloud but soon realized no one stood beside her. She blinked when she felt a surge of chakra pass the area and suddenly a blond, pig tailed haired girl in a female variant of her lovers cloths headed to the soldiers. Hinata sweatdroped."

Naruko stomped her way to the right shoulder who pulled the hairy alien by its metal cuff. "What do you think you're doing to this poor man!?" Her voice was silk and airy.

The soldiers' looked at the girl in surprise. What was a girl doing in their way and why was she yelling at them. The soldier behind the alien yelled at the girl. "Get away miss this Wookie is under Republic custody!"

The beast roared at the solider, causing the others to pull it back with great effort.

Naruko crossed her arms and glared at the men. "He seems to think he's done nothing wrong." The beast roared in to what Naruto believed was confirmation.

"With all do respect miss, you are not in the authority to criticize our search." That got Naruto's and Hinata's attention.

Naruko tilted her head to the side, giving his best 'cutely confused' face. "Search?"

The solider nodded. "Yes, now please move out of our way, the beast needs to be properly contained." This only earned a viscous roar from the Wookie. Naruko frowned but it faded and she gained a sweet smile.

"Okay just tell me what you're looking for."

"I'm not giving classified information to a civilian."

Naruko sighed. "I tried." She got out of their way letting the soldiers walk by. The wookie growled at her as it was pulled along. Hinata walked beside her as she glared at the moving soldiers. "Hinata you think we can follow them?"

Hinata nodded, parting a hair to the side. The wind was growing stronger. "Yes, are we going to rescue him?"

Naruko grinned. "Yep and hopefully figure out our next stop."

**Gaara |-| Corellian Defender**

"Shikamaru." Gaara called for the Nara's attention as he walked into the dining room. Shikamaru was resting in a chair with his arms behind his head and his feet crossed on the table.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru drowsily responded, turning his head to look to Gaara.

"I wish to know the next course of action."

Shikamaru looked at the Kazekage with a lazy gaze. He spoke with an exasperated undertone. "I have no idea, Ino may have a few clues but she's still exhausted from her mind trip. Naruto may have something in mind and if he does than Sasuke may have the same or another." He scratched the back of his head. "In short I'm the wrong guy to question."

Gaara nodded. "Even if it didn't answer my question I thank you for answering nevertheless."

Shikamaru waved him off. "Eh, leave it be just tell me if you get anything."

Gaara nodded and turned to leave the room. As he left he spoke to the Nara. "I approve." The door shut behind him.

Shikamaru rose a brow. Approve? He shrugged and went back to his sleeping.

Gaara, now with guidance, moved through the common area ad made his way to the cargo hold. He entered to see Sasuke pulling a red tube of glass from one of the speeders he had taken before. He twisted his wrist and the tube unlocked from its inter locking. The next moment he crushed it in his palm. Gaara spotted similar crushed pieces of metal and glass around the speeders. He offered not to speak. He knew Sasuke was aware of his presence. And he was proven correct when the Uchiha stood up and turned to face him. His onyx and purple rippling mismatched eyes questioning his reason for coming to him. Gaara simply questioned him. "Do you have a destination once we leave this planet?"

"No." Sasuke replied bluntly. "I don't."

Gaara frowned. "We are to aimlessly move through… space with no destination in mind?"

"No." Sasuke answered again. His response triggering confusion in Gaara. Sasuke continued. "The Jedi will lead us to the next planet and with him I'll see it to we gain the hyperspace lane that leads to our planet."

"You plane to use the mind walker to find the information you need." It wasn't a question. Shikamaru's previous statement confirming.

"That was her own idea but I won't deny the idea hasn't come to mind." Sasuke admitted. He felt no need to lie or make his intentions unclear.

"And if she is unable?" Gaara questioned. He wanted to confirm it.

"Then I will intervene." Sasuke said simply, his eyes boring into Gaara's.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. It would seem he was right.

"You two could make the best of friends." Gaara looked over to the side to see Naruto, sitting atop one of the many crates, cross-legged and resting his chin in his palm. "Gaara relax, Sasuke here isn't gonna do anything to hurt us. Though his disregard for others besides us is annoying."

"One of us needs to do what needs to be done." Sasuke countered. "You're too pacifistic causing you to hold back."

"That pacifism is the reason where he is now." Gaara said. "It has caused many miracles in our world and has inspired many."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Gaara I'm only a clone, you don't have to defend me." He un-crossed his legs and pushed himself of the crate. "Anyway I think I'll help you with making your gourd like I said I would."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto sat down and focused. "I can use Shakaku's chakra to give you his special sand."

"I would greatly appreciate it Naruto." Gaara said grateful. It would be nice to use Shakaku's strength with his own. It would keep his memory strong within him.

Naruto outstretched his hand and focused. Slowly, grains of sand formed in Naruto's palm creating a cloud of sand. "Okay Gaara, say when you have enough!" Tendrils of sand exploded from Naruto's right palm, covered in blue and black fuin unique to Shakaku. Gaara instantly took control of the sand and created three gourds. Two small variants of his old one and a large similar to his old gourd but the bottom sphere was larger. The sand poured into them, their walls thin but greatly compressed together. Then, used sand filled them to the brim. Naruto ended the flow of chakra letting the remaining sand to levitate around Gaara, who used it to cover his skin, recreating his sand armor. Naruto grinned as the sand reflected Gaara's skin color. "Looks like your back to 100 percent Gaara."

Gaara nodded and gave Naruto a grateful smile. "Yes, I feel once again I can do anything with my sand."

Sasuke had watched the entire scene and stood in thought. 'That was a heavy gamble Naruto.'

The clone grinned and gave a peace sign. "Sayonara." He proofed from existence.

**Naruto & Hinata |-| Anchorhead **

Naruto was ran beside Hinata through the alley ways. The two following the republic soldiers who now traveled by land speeders. Naruto flinched as he lost his balance and fell to the ground, he grunted as he struggled to push himself up.

Hinata hearing the thud turned and saw the fallen Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" She turned and ran to Naruto's side.

Naruto chuckled, sweating fiercely as he sat up with Hinata's help. "I'm fine Hinata-chan. I just need a break."

Hinata frowned and gave Naruto an angered gaze. "Don't lie to me Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at Hinata in surprise, but he smiled apologetically. "Sorry Hinata-chan" He moved forward, pushing himself on his knees and with some effort, pushed himself to stand up. "I… I just gave back Gaara Shakaku's chakra."

Hinata frowned in thought. "Why would you do that? Did Gaara want it back?"

"No, I gave it to him… just now, on the ship. I want to see if Shakaku will regrow in Gaara." His breath was heavy and labored.

Hinata activated her eyes, her byakugan flared to life and she looked into Naruto's body. She was relieved to see his chakra pool was full but she noticed the potency of it had weakened. "Naruto did you give all of Shakaku's chakra to Gaara?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I wasn't sure if taking Shakaku out would be like taking a tailed beast from a jinchuriki."

Hinata smiled, grateful. "Good. If it was enough you should be okay Naruto."

Naruto ginned at Hinata, pointing his thumb at himself. "Was there any doubt?"

"I guess not." Hinata smiled.

Naruto grin stayed present as he tilted his head to the side. "Let's go back to what we were doing." Hinata nodded and with that the two dashed after the speeder carrier, which had gained distance in their pause.

It took a few minutes, but the two finally followed the republic convoy to its base across Anchorhead, near the outskirts and with the barren open space with few homes littering around the area. Naruto frowned as he watched the troops bring the wookie into the base. Which was, from what he could see, a new building structure. The building was at a ten story height and from corner to corner it ran about 45 yards across. On The roof jutted multiple antennae and hanger hatches. This took time, a lot of time and Naruto wondered why Sasuke didn't possibly know this place with the captain's knowledge but that was a question for another time. He refocused on their current objective. He looked to Hinata. "Hinata-chan can you see where they're taking him?"

Hinata nodded, crouching as she focused on the building. "Hai, It looks like they're taking him to the sublevels. The base has multiple levels underground."

Naruto hummed in thought as he crossed his arms. "Hmm… can you find a place with big machines, large computers, find the biggest one you can."

Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion but a moment later she answered. "I'll try!" Hinata focused her vision, looking into every room and grasping every detail her eyes could take in. She, a few moments later, nodded. "The 3rd sublevel… There is a large computer with only one console. It's also in a large open room at the end of the corridor right of the main hall way."

Naruto nodded and cracked his knuckles with a grin on his face. He loosened the cap on his chakra; the roof he stood upon cracked under the sudden pressure. "Okay then, let's go Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned to Naruto, offering a confident smile. "I'll be your eyes Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned as he prepared to jump. "Thanks Hinata-chan." He leaped into the air and landed on the roof. Hinata following behind him. And landing behind him. His eyes widened. He turned. "Hinata!" He grabbed the surprised Hinata and jumped from the building. A moment later the roof went ablaze and an ear deafening explosion echoed through the area. Naruto, before he made contact the ground, activated his floating ability; it stopping his descent. He turned his back to the building, shielding Hinata as the explosion's resulting shockwave ripped through the area. Was wide eyed as she could feel the force being thrown on them. This explosion wasn't normal. Naruto grunted as the shockwave ended.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as Naruto leaned forward. Naruto nodded. "Yeah…" His jacket was burned but he was able to use Son's chakra in time to fend off the heat from the explosion. He now only had on his iconic pants with an unwanted jacket midriff and a slightly burned white shirt. "Are you Hinata?" She nodded. "Good. Now." His eyes narrowed as the corner of his eyes gained an orange pigment. "Let's get back up there." Hinata frowned and nodded. Naruto hugged her and moved in a gold flash.

Naruto and Hinata landed on the roof. A large hole laid at the center of the roof, the roof was smoldering red and the metal liquefying from the intensity of the blue flames that littered the roof. Naruto frowned. "Hinata this feels like this was done with chakra."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "It does but that-!" Hinata stopped in mid-sentence and looked to the right.

Naruto seeing this looked to where Hinata stared. His eyes widened as a figure leaped from the gaping hole and landed on the roof. The figure was garbed in skin tight black body suite with a dark grey chest plate and a heavy utility belt with a ebony cloth tied into it covering the feminine figure legs and waist. She also wore a face mask and with her long red hair escaping from the back of it. She held a duffle bag under her right arm. The figure turned to face them. She charged.

Naruto was frozen but Hinata moved forward. The woman kicked forward aiming for Naruto's head but Hinata gripped the foot and pushed it downward and aimed a palm to the woman's left shoulder. The woman deflected the palm strike and aimed her fist for Hinata's torso. Hinata sidestepped it and aimed a spin kick. The woman back flipped and threw 3 shuriken at the two. Hinata focused chakra in her palms and deflected each projectile and aimed to subdue the red haired woman. Naruto stood there as Hinata and the woman engaged in combat. Hinata aiming to disable and the woman to kill. Finally he snapped out of it and yelled out. "Hinata wait!" He went between the two women, gently redirecting Hinata's palm strike and grabbing the woman's right arm by the wrist.

Hinata looked to Naruto in surprise. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. "It's alright Hinata-chan, I need to check something." Without waiting for a response he turned and aimed to take the helmet from the girls face. The woman in response, powerfully jerked her arm back, to the point where her arm began to unnaturally bend. Naruto seeing this attempted to grab her shoulder but she had none of it as her shoulder separated from her arm and she back flipped from the in shock couple. Naruto looked at the arm. There was no blood only paper like things coming from the end. The arm soon dispersed in his hand and moved back to the woman, regenerating her arm. Hinata stared in shock. Her eyes now able to see the chakra flow in the woman's uncovered arms. Naruto grit his teeth. A moment later his hand gripped the woman's mask and shattered it in his hand. The figure was thrown back by the force, flying off the roof and heading to the ground below wit Naruto following close behind.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted and ran off after him but was halted as the footing around her was fired upon. She jumped back. She looked forward to see a drop ship come from the distance, a sniper laid on top aiming for her. 'They're here for that girl.' Hinata picked up a piece of broken metal and threw it at the shooter, the force behind it was enough to cut through the barrel of the sniper rifle, causing it to explode in the holder's hand causing the figure to fall from the ship.

Naruto landed on the ground as the woman rose to her feet. She turned from him and brought her hand to the ground. A large plume of smoke cloud broke through the area. Naruto jumped from the cloud to the roof of a building that rose above the smoke. He looked through the gas trying to spot the woman but the cloud was too thick. What chakra he sensed before had been muffled, hidden from his senses. "Where is she!?"

"Naruto-kun!?" Hinata shouted, coming from the roof of the once base. "We're going to be surrounded if we don't leave."

Naruto grit his teeth. "Hinata can you see where she went?"

Hinata frowned in concern, he had ignored her? "Naruto-kun what is it?"

Naruto remained silent. The smoke below fading and no one in site. He calmed himself by taking a deep breath. "… Nothing. I'm sorry Hinata-chan. Let's go." He turned and went to leave for the ship. Hinata grasped his hand, halting his movement.

Hinata gave him a soft look, concerned for him. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Hinata, a multitude of thoughts running through his head but seeing no reason to lie to her. "I think I just saw my mom."

"W-what?" Hinata asked, shocked by his response.

"I know it's her." Naruto exclaimed. "Her face was the same, her chakra was the same and her hair was the same." He grabbed his forehead. "Damn it! What the hell was that?"

"It's okay Naruto-kun." Hinata consoled the agitated Naruto. "Let's head back. The others must have seen the explosion."

Naruto nodded. He smiled at Hinata in thanks. "Yeah, okay." He turned to leave but before he could leave the area he heard a low audible growl. He turned to the now destroyed and burning base. He looked down as metal bangs was heard from the bases front doors. Naruto jumped down and to the heavy doors and with a great tug, tore the doors off their hinges and threw them to the side. He barely made it out of the way as the wookie they had followed ran from the building and dashed away. Naruto sweatdroped and Hinata looked in confusion as she watched the whole seen from above. Naruto shook his head and he and Hinata left the area, they dashed from roof top to roof top, ignoring the frantic streets of below and in no short of fourteen minutes, the two were in the hanger. Naruto, followed by Hinata, jumped onto the _Defender_ and opened the turbo lift hatch and entered the ship. Naruto landing in front of a curious Anko and headed for the cockpit. Hinata dropped beside Anko.

"What happened to blondie?" Anko asked the Hyuuga.

Hinata shook her head, following behind Naruto. "Sorry not now."

Naruto entered the cockpit, Sasuke sat at the piolet seat as Shikamaru sat in the co-piolet seat. Both looked to him as he entered. Sasuke immediately noticing Naruto's damaged clothing. Shikamaru sighed. Naruto wasted no time. "Sasuke can we lift off?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed but he nodded. "We're capable but the cloaking device hasn't been installed and the ship has needs the collar change you suggested."

Naruto frowned. Hinata entered the room as he spoke. "We can't wait."

"And why is that?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a shuriken. "This is why."

Sasuke stood and took the shuriken from Naruto's hand. There was chakra emanating from the shuriken. This was chakra metal. Chakra that would naturally conduct chakra. "Where did you get this?"

"I'm guessing it involves the explosion from across town?" Shikamaru assumed.

"Yes." Hinata confirmed. "But we weren't the cause of it."

"Oh?" Shikamaru asked. "Than what was it?"

"Well…" Naruto sighed. "I think it was an impure world zombie."

Sasuke remained silent. Shikamaru eyes narrowed. Sasuke gave the shuriken back to Naruto. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I know that person should be dead."

"Who?" Shikamaru questioned, curious to who he saw.

Naruto stayed silent, thinking in how to say it. He scratched his head I frustration. Maybe he should just say it. "Kushina Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke instantly took note to the name. Naruto's previous comment now making sense.

"Kushina Uzumaki? You said you saw your mother. What are the chances?" Shikamaru said as he stood up and moved to the door. He turned. "Maybe Ino knows anything about this."

"Ino?" Hinata was confused. "What would she know of this?"

Shikamaru pointed to the door. "She mind walked the Jedi we got on board. She was out of it last night but she should be fine no-."

"She was ill?" Hinata cut off the surprised Nara. "You should have informed me!" She scolded Shikamaru, causing the Nara to inch backward.

"Hey, you were with Naruto after she left the guy's head. I wasn't about to walk in there with you two!" Shikamaru founded it he needed to defend himself, he felt as if he was being accused of not caring for Ino's wellbeing.

"Still you should have informed me, I would have understood." Hinata said calmly. Her small spurt of anger already gone. "Please, no matter the situation, tell me if anyone is injured or not well."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine just don't say I didn't warn you when I walk in on you and Naruto and he tries to kill me."

Naruto's eye twitched, annoyed by Shikamaru indirect insult. "Can we just get to Ino's room?"

"Gladly." Sasuke said, relieved Naruto brought the topic back to hand. He left the cockpit and headed for the ship's quarters on the third level.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto said as he went after Sasuke, following him out.

"Right." Hinata followed, albeit at a slower pace.

Shikamaru shrugged and sighed. It was his eye idea but was the last one to go. "No use in complaining." He followed the three to the barracks.

Anko watched the four head up level, being the curious snake she was, she followed. She followed Shikamaru up the stairs to Ino's room.

Naruto knocked on Ino's door twice. "Are you up Ino?"

A shuffling could be heard from Ino's room. An irritated groan hit their ears as Ino opened her door. She glared at Naruto, obviously annoyed to being woken up. "What is it?"

"Ino." Shikamaru spoke up, gaining the tired girl's attention. Who, upon seeing him, blinked. "You remember your little mind walk right? Ready to share?"

Ino took in full account to everyone standing in front of her room. For Sasuke and Anko to be there it had to be serious. She straightened herself and nodded. "Yeah I remember it fine."

**|12 Minutes Later|**

The group of shinobi, now in the conference room, listened to Ino as, in great detail, retell the memory. Multiple pieces intriguing the others as they listened and waited for the end. Ino finished. She sighed, not liking explaining things in that detail.

Sasuke leaned against the table, his mind thinking over Ryan's assignment. "They had no way of tracking us but they felt our destination before we even got in the sector."

"They seem to be militarized, similar to our own village system, the biggest difference I see is their counsel is the main authority not a true leader rank." Shikamaru spoke his thoughts as he sat up straight. Any previous sign of the laziness seen moments ago gone in favor of the Nara genius.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru in slight confusion. "Really? It felt like that mystery guy who popped out of nowhere was the leader or something."

Shikamaru closed is eyes in thought. "I wouldn't let go of the idea but they never addressed him as any higher authority."

Anko, who was standing by the door chose to reveal her interest. "What do you think that white thing was in one of their incidents? He said it was an 'abomination of nature'. I'm sure Kabuto is free and about making all sorts of problems."

"It's Orochimaru." Sasuke said getting all's attention.

Anko walked forward and slammed her hands on the table before Sasuke. "What was that!?"

Sasuke simply starred Anko in the eyes with complete indifference. "It's Orochimaru. Kabuto no longer has Orochimaru's chakra, he took it from Kabuto when he was revived."

"What do you mean that snake was revived!?" Anko shouted at the Uchiha. "What idiot would be stupid enough to revive that monster?"

Sasuke only stared Anko in the eyes. His right spun to life and Anko was assaulted with images. She witnessed Sasuke taking a piece of Kabuto's flesh, pressed it against her curse mark and Orochimaru's revival. Anko stood there, glaring at Sasuke with a hateful glare. Naruto felt bile come from the back of his throat, his sensitivity to negative emotions now going against is favor.

Hinata seeing this rose up. "Anko come with me please." She grasped Anko's palm and pulled the woman with her.

Naruto frowned, looking at Sasuke. "What did you do?"

"I only showed her what I did. It's on her if she doesn't accept it as a good thing."

Shikamaru scratched his head. "She does bring a point though. If Orochimaru is free and he's used the Impure world rebirth. What does he plan to do?"

"I say we head for those places they mentioned, looks like we may find more of our own there." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke shook his head. "Selonia is a core world near the heart of the Republic. Going there would only complicate things."

"So we just go back aimlessly flying through space, hoping to find our home or comrades." Shikamaru countered.

Naruto sat in thought. He was stumped. Where were they to go after this? Once they entered space they had nowhere to go. Their ship would be better suited to fly in republic space but even then it would be a problem In more fortified space. He looked to Sasuke as he rose to his feet. "I'll be right back." With that he exited the room.

Sasuke watched Naruto leave the room. He nodded approvingly.

Shikamaru rose a brow. "Where is he going?"

Sasuke stood up and walked to the door way. He walked past Ino as he answered. "Dealing with a nuisance." He left the room, leaving a curious Ino and thinking Nara.

Naruto made his way to the cargo hold. The sounds of battle becoming more prominent with each pacing step and intensified when he opened the loading ramp. He jumped onto the ship's haul. He looked up to the ceiling where multitude of catwalks connected and lined apart. He noticed that the air was thick with sand around a specific area. He jumped, moving through the cloud to one of the cat walks right above the _Defender_. "Maybe you can help me Kira." Naruto said as he landed between Karui and Kira. Both girls looking shock as they Naruto glanced at the two. The two looked worse for wear. Karui hat multiple burn marks over her form with shallow cuts at the center and a large, wide gash mark at the side of her stomach her clothing now ripped and burned. Kira looked no better as she held multiple bruises and suffered from a bleeding nose. Her nose seemed broken and there was a deep cut into her shoulder, likely from the broken metal shard in Karui's hand.

Kira stared at him in shock. He was here. "You!" Venom dripped from her breath as her teeth clenched. "You!" She ignited her purple saber and threw it at Naruto. Naruto ran forward and ducked under the blade, a tendril of sand caught the weapon's handle before the blade made contact with the injured Karui. "I'm not here to fight Kira." Naruto said as he gripped her wrists. "I need to ask you a few questions."

Kira fought his grasp but she couldn't pull herself from Naruto's grasp. "Let me go!" She used Naruto's grip on her and aimed her knee for his chin. Naruto withstood the blow, his eyes boring into Kira's.

"Fine." Naruto released his grip on the Pureblood. Kira fumbled backward, not expecting for him to actually release her. "Now." Naruto bellowed, getting her attention. His face stern and eyes directed towards Kira. "Will you calm down and talk to me?"

Kira huffed, her knees buckled as she tried to keep herself standing despite her exhaustion. She had no chance in successfully escaping him now. She was injured and losing too much blood. She nodded.

Naruto smiled. "Good! Now let's get you two patched up."

Konohamaru yawned, stretching his arms wide as he sat up. He had just woken up from a nap after an intense but humiliating training match with Naruto's clone. The clone knowing of his low endurance didn't allow a single step to go accounted for. The entire time countering Konohamaru attacks or simply dodging them in their entirety. The whole experience made Konohamaru feel like he had much to learn, but on the up side it seemed Naruto was his new teacher. He rubbed his eyes, whipping away his tiredness. When the sound of footsteps hit his ears he looked to the origin and saw, with a great deal of confusion, Naruto carrying a red skinned woman over his shoulder and was followed by Karui and Gaara who was surrounded by hundreds of sand particles. "Huh?"

Naruto, seeing the awoken Konohamaru, waved. ["Hey Konohamaru."]

["Naruto-sensei?"] Konohamaru said in confusion. ["What's going on?"]

["No time to explain now, just follow."] Naruto replied as he quickly paced himself up the stair case.

"Eh?" Konohamaru sat dumbstruck. He himself still not understanding the situation. But, once Naruto made his way up the stairs his mind jolted and he ran after Naruto, running by the amused Gaara. "Wait up!"

**[CHAPTER END]**

**I know this chapter is rather short but I was having the same problem I introduced in this chapter. So many places to go but I have to choose one and it can ruin me or put me exactly where I want to be, thus I had times where I would just stare at the screen for an hour before I would type a single sentence. I think I have everything in order now though. So next update should be longer. Remember, what determines what is updated next is determined by the poll I set up. It should be updated latter. I'll look at the poll tonight (3 hours) to decide the next story to be updated. **

**Please review**

**Ja'ne **

**[1/12/15]**


	8. Chapter 8

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata hummed, slowly running her hand through Naruto's hair as his head laid against her thighs.

Naruto and Hinata were about in their room, the lights set to low and both upon the bed as they relaxed.

"Yeah…?" Naruto hummed in a daze, his eyes closed as his moon eyed companion messaged his scalp as he leaned into her lap.

Hinata smiled as she cupped Naruto's cheeks as his eyes opened to show his oceanic pearls. "We need to get ready soon, they'll be waiting for you."

Naruto chuckled, staring into Hinata's eyes as he turned over and pushed his chest from the stiff mattress so he could look to her on her level. "Come on Hinata-chan, they can wait a bit longer. I'm to comfortable here." He let himself fall and rested his chin on her left thigh."

Hinata giggled at Naruto's fox like visage. She regretfully guided her hands down and helped the blond to pull himself up and kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but we have to get ready."

Naruto, while accepting, proofed out his cheeks. "They don't need me but okay." He lifted himself up and, to Hinata's surprised delight, brought her to a soft embrace and kissed her lips. Naruto grinned, feeling the burning from Hinata's cheeks and as he pulled away, it grew larger seeing her blush. "Heh heh." He turned and threw himself from the bed. He grabbed his black muscle shirt from desk. It was tattered around the collar but he didn't mind. He pulled it over body and pulled and took his jacket. Hinata watched as he turned to her as he hopped, putting on his boots. "Hinata-chan I'll be in the cockpit in a few minutes, I'm gonna check on Kira and that Jedi. Maybe he'll talk now."

"Hai. I'll be waiting with everyone." She rose from the bed, picking up her pilot's jacket as she walked from the room. Naruto's eyes fall on her every step. Once she left, he shook his head.

"I got to control myself." He grinned in nostalgia as he scratched the back of his head. "Man I think the Perverted Sannin finally got me."

**|Kira|**

Naruto opened knocked on the door before him. It was Kira's room, not locked like Ryan's but open so she could leave anytime she wished. "Can I come in?"

A groan was heard, the sound of cracking joints and footsteps barely hitting his hears. "No, I'm coming." Her voice muffled by the closed door.

Naruto grinned. "I will be waiting here." He was greeted to the sound of something hard hitting the wall, followed by… a swear?

The door opened and Kira walked from confines. She now wore a heavy pilot's uniform, the insignia over her left side, that of the Jedi Order. She huffed. Her, no longer sulfuric, eyes focusing on Naruto's own. "What do you want?"

Naruto chuckled, starching the back of his head. "Help me talk to him again."

Kira sighed. "You are persistent."

Naruto's happy demeanor faded as he turned. "He has one more chance before Sasuke says he's taking the information."

She nodded. "I know."

With that they moved to the room to the far end of the corridor. Naruto thinking how this got started.

**|5 Days Before|**

Konohamaru followed Naruto as he, made his way to the infirmary. The door opened as he entered. "Naruto-nee what's going on?"

Naruto brought put Kira on one of the med beds as Gaara helped Karui into another. He blond slammed his hand on the inner com. "Hinata-chan! We need you!" His voice rang out through the ship.

Naruto turned to Konohamaru. He smiled sheepishly. "We met an old friend."

"Wha…?" Konohamaru voiced his confusion, only for Naruto to pat his shoulder.

"I'll explain later." He said, turning from him as Hinata ran into the Med Bay.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her eyes widened when she saw the bodies on the beds. "Karui and… Kira!?"

Naruto nodded as he looked back to the girls. "Yeah," he turned his head back to Hinata. "Can you check them over Hinata-chan? While I go talk to Ino?"

Hinata nodded, her eyes burned in determination, for what Naruto didn't know. "Hai, I will." She moved to the two woman and initiated examining both of their bodies with her keen eyes.

Naruto, seeing this, turned and made his way for the conference room, Gaara and Konohamaru following close behind.

Sasuke looked as Naruto walked back into the room, the blond's eyes falling on Ino instantly. "…"

"Ino!" Naruto alerted the girl, running up beside her.

"Wha…at?" She shuddered, surprised.

"Are you sure there isn't any other planet mentioned in that meeting you say in Ryan's mind?" Naruto asked, desperate.

Ino shook her head. "N…No. Only planet was mentioned was this one and Selonia."

"And that one is out of our reach right now." Shikamaru commented. "I even doubt that even after the ship is modified it will still be unsuited to go to Selonia." He leaned back. "We can change its color and identification code but it still looks like a _Corellian Defender: Assault Class_ ship and they will no doubt recognize it."

Naruto grunted as he crossed his arms. "I guess I need to ask him."

"Who?" Konohamaru asked. "Come on tell me."

Naruto looked him in slight confusion. "Just the Jedi."

Konohamaru groaned. "Oh."

Naruto rose a brow. "Who did you expect?"

Konohamaru turned around. "Nothing."

Naruto shook his head. Gaara walked to him.

"You believe he has our next destination?"

Naruto nodded. "I need to at least know one of the things that I want to know."

"And they are?"

Naruto rose his hand. Listing with each finger. "Where our friends are; where our home planet is; what happened to our world; and where is Kaguya."

"Kaguya?" Gaara asked. Konohamaru looking to Naruto in confusion also.

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment. "Umm Shikamaru can inform you on it."

"Fuck you Naruto." Shikamaru groaned out in annoyance but was silenced by a punch Ino against his arm. "Ugh! Troublesome woman!"

"Be quite Shikamaru!" Ino growled.

Naruto sweatdroped but, he rose a brow when he noticed Sasuke's absence. "Where Sasuke go…?"

**Sasuke**

Sasuke opened the door to Ryan's room. The man was still, sitting on his heels on his bunk. His head didn't turn but Sasuke knew the man was aware of his presence. "I'll ask you once," the Uchiha threatened. "Tell me every location where we have been reported, tell me where you found us and give me everything you know of the Jedi Order."

Ryan was silent. His form trembled as his face fell.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Ryan was chuckling heavily, desperately trying to suppress his laughter. "You… You my friend are a-" He was cut off when a hand grabbed his face and his body was lifted from the bed.

Sasuke was silent as Ryan continued to speak.

"Such a violent man, does this one I sense have issue with those of higher status? Cannot handle one is stronger than you or has more power?"

Sasuke was silent and he closed his eyes as he focused.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he entered the room, he moved forward and gripped Sasuke's wrist. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke let go of Ryan, allowing the Jedi to fall on the bed. He pulled his arm from Naruto's grip. "We have two options." Sasuke said, surprising Naruto. "Drift aimlessly or use his knowledge to guide us on our next destination."

"Oh?" Ryan said in mock surprise but he was ignored.

"Yeah and so?" Naruto asked. "Are you just gonna kill him for the information?" We can't just kill him!"

"I tried it your way Naruto, I asked and allowed him to answer and he chose to laugh and leave himself to its consequences. I won't let him hold us back any longer." He turned his back and aimed his hand for Ryan's head.

Naruto stood silent. "…" His eyes narrowed. "Sasuke." Naruto said firmly. "Give me till the modifications are complete."

Sasuke's face contorted in confusion. "What?"

Naruto opened his arms as he explained. "Let me have one week to get the info out, if he doesn't give the info by then you can do what you want."

Sasuke starred at Naruto. The gears in his head turning as he complemented over Naruto's idea. Naruto smiled in relief when Sasuke pulled his hand back.

"You have till the day it's done." Sasuke said as he left the room.

Naruto noded. "Okay."

"Odd relationship you have with that one." Ryan said as he rubbed his temples. "A brother? Maybe a comrade perhaps? You seem to be on equal footing but on different ends on the same line. Interesting…"

"You talk too much." Naruto said annoyed, he sighed. He turned to Ryan. "If you don't talk than he's going to kill you."

Ryan chuckled. "That would only cause him to lose the information he seeks." His laughter clammed however when Naruto punched him into the wall. Ryan grunted as he fell to the floor. "Rather sudden…" He horsed out in a deep intake of breathe.

Naruto cracked his right knuckle. His eyes bore into Ryan's form. "I remember what you did to her. I'll kick your ass when I get the chance but I had to let that one out." Naruto turned as he walked for the door. "I'll be back later."

Ryan chuckled. Not at all caring for the blood dripping from his lips.

Naruto entered the infirmary and found an odd sight.

Kira was sitting straight upon her bed and she stared. "How are you so sure he'll agree?"

"I'm sure Naruto-kun won't mind." Hinata said as she talked to the, to Naruto, abnormally calm Kira.

"Something I miss?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the room.

Gaara, who was leaning against the wall, moved from his spot beside the door and opened his eyes. "Kira wishes to stay on this ship."

"Eh!?" Naruto eyes widened and he turned to Kira. Her eyes bore into his, unflinching. "What?"

Hinata nodded. ["Hai.} She says she wants to accompany us as long as we hold Ryan on board."

Naruto's brow rose in confusion. "Why would you care if Ryan was on the ship? How do you even know he is on the ship?"

"He's… I can feel him," Kira explained, her voice a slight horse. "The same way I can sense you."

"Sense him?" Hinata questioned with a frown. "You can sense Naruto?"

"Sense me?" Naruto asked in a whisper. Confused. She doesn't have Chakra to sense him like a normal person would. 'Did she use Natural Energy to find me?'

Kira nodded as she looked to Hinata. "Yes, I feel him through the Force. More so I can't help but sense him, you, and your duck headed friend."

Naruto rose a brow. He was really confused now. "The Force…?"

Kira shock her head but it was obvious she was also confused. "Yes… Have you not heard of the Force?"

Gaara stepped forward. "It is not a term we are familiar with." He turned to Naruto. "Have the Tailed Beasts ever mentioned this Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, none of them have ever mentioned a "_Force_" before."

Shikamaru, who was leaning against the hall outside the infirmary, narrowed his eyes in thought. He leaned forward and pushed himself from the wall. He turned and walked in the infirmary, surprising all but Naruto and Gaara. {"I can guess it's their name for Chakra."}

"You think so?" Naruto asked, pondering on it himself.

Shikamaru nodded. "They have no knowledge of Chakra and we have nothing on "The Force". I think it's fair to say that they're the same thing but different or the same but used differently."

"Well," Naruto thinking aloud. "I've felt Kira use Nature Energy all this time. So maybe they've discovered Nature Energy but not the Chakra in them."

"But they don't have Chakra within them Naruto-kun." Hinata corrected. "She do not have the _Chakra Network_ to transfer Chakra about her body or the_ Chakra Points_ channel it."

"Yeah…" Naruto said as scratched his head. "Old Man Sage didn't go into space and spread Chakra after all."

"Old Man Sage?" Kira questioned, lost in their conversation.

Naruto's eyes widened as his eyes fell back on Kira. "Oh, I forgot you were here Kira. Sorry."

Kira's eye twitched. 'Fool.'

Hinata smiled in mirth.

Naruto chuckled. "Well I guess I'll tell you about him later but can you explain?"

"Explain?" Kira asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yes, I believe he means when you said Naruto's presence, along with two others, is impossible to not detect."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, can you tell us what you mean?"

Kira nodded. "Yes." She was silent for a moment, thinking of how to phrase her words. "You three… the simplest way I can put it is… that you three are The Force itself."

"Eh?" Naruto said in confusion, he was not alone as Hinata looked at Kira in confusion, frowning; Shikamaru eyes narrowed; and Gaara closed his eyes.

Kira was embarrassed. "I…I meant that they radiate in the Force in such a way that it's comparable to the feeling of all the Jedi Masters and more! That feeling comes from you alone!" She pointed to Hinata, whose eyes widened in surprised. "You three are so close to one another and carelessly open your senses! Power radiating without a care! It's intoxicating to one like my race!" Kira's tone was beginning to turn dark, her eyes widened, and she gained the visage of a hungry beast. "I would do anything for that kind of strength!" Kira all but shouted. She pulled herself back and took long breaths, calming her mind.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in confusion and concern. "What do you mean your race?"

"That's not important Naruto." Shikamaru said, his posture tense. "What's important is now we know you're a beacon, along with Sasuke and Hinata."

Naruto tilted his head. "I… I know that Shikamaru." He looked to the side. "I can't do anything about it though. I can't control Nature Energy like Chakra. I can't suppress it. And if I try to hold it in for too long then I could turn to stone."

"I thought your Sage Mode was the perfected variant Naruto-kun." Hinata said, remember him explaining the training to her.

Naruto crossed his arms. "It is. It's just I need to make sure to balance it always with my Spiritual and Physical energies. If I run out of Chakra than I could be overwhelmed by Nature Energy."

Kira frowned. The energy that called Nature Energy seemed to differ than the force but seemed similar as well. Was it the same thing but used differently or was it a different thing all together? She would have to ask the Council if there was anything like this in the records. She sighed. '…'"You have nothing to worry about. You can only be felt through the Force when you are near or if one were to know how you felt across the Force. Only experienced or great Force Sensitives can sense you from far distances."

"Your Masters are those capable?" Gaara questioned Kira.

Kira nodded. She didn't speak further.

Hinata looked to Kira and saw the signs of exhaustion on Kira's face. She turned to Naruto. "So may she stay on the ship Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Um, yeah. Sorry, I forgot your question. She can, I don't mind but," he turned to Kira, his eyes narrowed as his posture turned from friendly to serious. "I need your word that you won't harm or endanger anyone onboard this ship."

"What?" Kira said surprised.

"I need your word." Naruto said as he reached out his right palm. "Give it and you can stay."

Kira nodded. "You have my word." He clasped his hand and shook it firmly.

Naruto grinned.

**|Present|**

Naruto sighed. 'It's been five days and he hasn't said anything.' He opened the door to Ryan's room. He and Kira stepped into the room and saw the same scene they have witnessed for the last four days. Ryan, kneeled on his bed with his hands on his knees and his face pointed downward.

Naruto walked over to his side and sat beside the man while Kira stood before Ryan.

Kira kneeled to Ryan's slouched height. "Ryan. I _know_ you see us here. You don't have much time left. The dark one of the two will come for you if you don't help them." Kira insisted.

Ryan's head never even rose.

Kira's eyes drifted to Naruto. He was frowning. She brought her hand to grab Ryan's shoulder. "You are a stubborn fool like always Ryan." Kira sighed.

"Those words are not becoming of a Jedi." Ryan chuckled. Hs words catching all by surprise.

"You're talking now!?" Naruto grit his teeth.

Ryan ignored Naruto and straightened his back, earning many audible cracks. He grunted as he moved his limbs. "Mind outa body…" He whispered.

"What was that?" Kira asked.

"I will give you your next destination." Ryan said, completely disregarding Kira's question. "You don't have to ask me longer."

"Wh…" Naruto was very confused. "Why the change all of a sudden.

Ryan smiled. "It wasn't a change." He chuckled. "Now if you would untie my limbs from your wire?"

"Wire?" Kira asked in confusion.

"Fine." Naruto said as a blue outline appeared above his right pointer finger. He moved his finger between Ryan's hands and a snap was heard. Suddenly, light reflecting, thinner than hair wires fell from around Ryan, the wire fell to the floor and Ryan's breath hitched when a line appeared around his neck. Naruto quickly cut it before it could decapitate the Jedi. "Damnit Sasuke! You did too much." Naruto whispered.

"Your friend is certainly thorough." Ryan commented sarcastically.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So where are we going next?"

Ryan rubbed his wrists as he stood up. "My home world. Katarr."

"His home world?" Sasuke said skeptically as he walked with Naruto to the cockpit. "What was his reason?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "He said that his planet is filled with Seers. That when they see us they will lead us where we want."

"I don't like it." Sasuke commented. "He was ordered to capture us but he willingly, with little incentive, gave us the info we wanted but is leading us away from his Order and taking us to his home.

"Well do you know anything about Katarr from that captain guy?"

Sasuke shook his head as they stepped onto the flight deck of the ship. "Only that it was attacked around the time of Jedi Civil War. Everything else is theories that Sith operate on the planet."

"Like Kira?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I don't know," Sasuke corrected. "It could be her race or something else."

Naruto sighed. The two making to the cockpit as it opened. "This is such a drag."

"Oh my god! Naruto's turning into Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as she pointed at Naruto in horror. Hinata stifled a laugh.

Naruto sweatdroped as he looked to Ino. "Really Ino?"

The girl gave a mischievous chuckle.

Naruto shook his head. Do so he noticed the lack of a certain Nara. "Where is Shikamaru?"

"Here." A yawn broke from behind them. Shikamaru walked into the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat. He turned the seat to face the rest of them. Sasuke followed his example and sat in the pilot's seat, he turned to the Navicomputer and began searching for world he wanted.

Hinata seeing Sasuke earnest pace turned to Naruto. "Did he give you a world to start on Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and took his seat before the Navicomputer. "Ryan said the world Katarr is where we should start."

"Katarr…?" Ino said slowly. "What kind of world is that?"

Naruto shrugged. "He said it was his home world." This surprised Ino.

"Did he only say Katarr Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, taking the seat beside him.

"Yeah but I'm sure he knows more than just Katarr." Naruto said as he watched the hologram focus on the galaxy map.

"Then why not ask for more than what he gave?" Ino asked. "I could have helped you know. I can get more Info faster."

Naruto nodded as he scratched his cheek. "I know you can Ino but I want to wait till we are in space before I ask him more. I also want to make sure his ability to manipulate Nature Energy won't cause harm to anyone. I can't have him take anything from you while you take from him."

"How can you guess he can do that?" Ino asked, slightly alarmed.

Naruto rose his hands. "It's not like he did it but I just see them use Nature Energy more with their mind and use a lot of mind techniques. I'm not sure if he can look in your head when you go in his."

"I didn't think of that." Ino said with a slightly fearful face.

"I did." Shikamaru said in what one could barely recognize as pride.

"SHUT UP! Ino yelled at the Nara, nearly giving him and an entering Konohamaru a heart attack.

"Geez! Why are you all yelling!?" Konohamaru yelled himself, drawing everyone's, save Sasuke's, attention.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto said in confusion. "I thought you would be tired from training all day yesterday."

Konohamaru shook his head. "Nah!" He grabbed his right bicep. "I'm getting strong fast. It's gonna take more than that to keep me down."

Naruto grinned. 'Good!'

"Konohamaru-kun?" Hinata said getting te boy's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Did you come here with something to tell us?" Hinata asked.

Konohamaru nodded. "Yeah! That alien Je'k is back and he said he's done everything."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I didn't think he would be done till latter this afternoon."

"Nope." Konohamaru beamed. "He said the job was easier than he thought. He asked for you to pay him."

"Alright!" Naruto said as he stood up. "Tell him I'll be right back." He left the cockpit, a spring in his step. Hinata followed behind him.

Konohamaru followed his sensei/brother-figure. This left Ino and Shikamaru in the cockpit with Sasuke.

Naruto had quickly grabbed the credits and made his way to the lower cargo deck. He opened the cargo ramp and was greeted to the site of Je'k talking to Hinata.

"Everything should work as new! Je'k even made your viewports blast proof and can handle harder hits, the ship was recolored and the cloaking device has been installed with easy instillation!" His form beamed in excitement. "The controls have been put in the main console in the security room so don't worry if Je'k didn't put in in the controls."

"Was there no space to install it in the pilots' controls?" Hinata asked. "Putting it in the security center seems inconvenient."

Je'k nodded. "Je'k would have love to install it in ship's flight controls but Je'k knows that would take longer than Je'k agreed on and Je'k keeps his word."

"You're alright Je'k!" Naruto grinned as he walked to the two. He chuckled.

Je'k clapped his hands seeing Naruto. "Naruto! Je'k has finished your ship's upgrades. Look at job!"

Naruto nodded and stepped back to look at the ship. He grinned. The recolor made him ecstatic. The red was replaced by a very dark, non-light reflecting black and the white was changed to a contrasting burnt orange that stood out but seemed to blend in perfectly. The front viewport now was tinted navy blue. The ships now had four small satellites that connected from behind the head arches of the ship and the two others on the top and below the engines. Naruto also noticed the nozzles for the blasters here slightly different. He couldn't tell what it was though.

Naruto looked to Je'k. "Great job!" His face was split in a wide grin.

Je'k seemed excited. "Je'k is glad! This was Je'k's first job and he's happy he's done good!"

That threw Naruto and Hinata for a loop. This was his first job? This looked like an expert's handiwork!

"Je'k," Naruto called, gaining the Rodian's attention. "This is your first job? How old are you?"

"In Galactic Standard Je'k is 17 years old."

Naruto's and Hinata's eyes widened.

Naruto grinned. He waked up to Je'k and pated is shoulder. "Je'k how about you join us!?"

"Naruto-kun!?" Hinata yelled in shook.

Je'k tilted his head. "What?"

Naruto's grin never deterred. "Come with us! We need an awesome engineer like you! Who knows what could happen if you're not there with us!"

Je'k eyes seemed to widen. He had no way off responding to this!

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered in worry.

Naruto chuckled. "Let's go to your house and get your things! I won't accept no! You're our engineer!"

"Je'k… Je'k is your engineer?" Je'k muttered in shook.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned and like that, the two left the cargo hold.

Hinata stood there. So, so very confused. She took a calming breath and sat upon the loading ramp. Just as she sat down Konohamaru walked into the cargo hold.

The boy looked around in confusion. "Where is Naruto-nii?"

Hinata shook her head with a happy smile on her face. "Being Naruto-kun."

Konohamaru rose a brow. "Huh?"

"Nothing." She ended in mirth.

_**[End of Chapter]**_

_Wow, this was a short chapter but it felt like the longest I've ever wrote. Maybe cause it's just dialogue this time around. No action and no big revelations. Well maybe the Force is one for our young shinobi. _

_This last month you may have been seeing notifications that I've posted a new chapter. That's my revisions. So while no new chapter there was a chapter revised. _

_[Review talk] _

_Now let's talk about those reviews I got for the last chapters and see if I can answer them._

_rinnegan18_

_Thanks! I'll try to make sure it stays great and work hard on this story._

_Cosain_

_XD Yep and I grander at the Impure Rebirth._

_Guest_

_I feel the same way. I'll try to make the NaruHina scenes more scares but have more small moments where they interact well. _

_trance dance_

_T~T I'm trying to improve so I don't need a beta._

_Naruto the Joker_

_Thanks! Q1: This is set in the Old Republic, years after the Jedi Civil War. Q2: Naruto: Lunar Eclipse is what my story is actually inspired off of. I read through it straight for two days and loved it. Thayerblue1 also says he sees potential in this which makes me happy! The Ninja will, eventually come together, but I see it as a long process. I'll hint to the next one found though. "Ninja Art: Secret Beast Scroll!" Kinda big hint. _

_Thanks for reading! Please Review!_

_Ja'ne!_

[2/23/15]


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke sighed in frustration. "You're an idiot."

Naruto grinned. The two currently standing outside Je'k's shop as the Rodian scrambled through his things. Naruto shook his head. "You came all the way here to tell me that?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

Naruto deadpanned. "We could use an engineer." He pointed his thumb at the store behind him. "And he is the best I've seen!"

"And you believe he won't get in the way or be a burden when we need to move?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto tilted his head as he stood in thought. '…' He shook his head. "No."

Sasuke wanted to punch the blond in the face, so he did. Naruto took it in stride and looked Sasuke in the eyes as the fist pressed against his cheeks. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto spoke through a muffled tone. "I heard you the first time." He swatted Sasuke's fist to the side. "Just trust me on this, ok?"

"I've been trusting you on many things Naruto," Sasuke said wearily. "I'm willing to meet you half way like before. Je'k can come on the ship but one mistake and he's thrown off the ship."

Naruto nodded. "Got it." He didn't like it but he would have meet Sasuke halfway on these things as well. "I got everything handled!" He mock saluted the Uchiha, who rolled his eyes and disappeared in an instant. 'Wow, he's getting better at that. I could barely sense any Chaka.' He was turned from his thoughts when he heard a crash.

Je'k was on the ground as he attempted to pull an enormous bag with, what Naruto assumed was, equipment and tools. Je'k was struggling to pull it. Naruto sweatdroped. He walked over to the tired Je'k and lifted his bag for him. "Need help?" He asked the Rodian with an awkward smile.

Je'k nodded. Stunned by Naruto's display of strength.

|**Corellian Defender|**

"The kid did what?" Anko asked, stunned as she turned to Hinata. The two currently in the medical bay, Hinata was redressing Karui's wounds as sat up in a semi-conscious state.

"The engineer that worked on our ship is coming with us." Hinata said once again. "Naruto wanted to make sure the ship ran fine while we are on board."

"And he went with that option? And the guy just said yes?" Anko refused to believe something so ridiculous was happening.

Hinata blushed, she helped Karui lay back down and looked toward Anko. "I…I don't know."

Anko face faulted. "Are you serious?"

Hinata nodded. "Before I could ask Naruto-kun he ran off with Je'k to his workshop." She pulled a hair from her face in embarrassment. "I don't know his answer."

"His answer was yes."

Hinata and Anko turned to the door. Sasuke stood by the door frame, only by the corner of his eyes did he look upon them.

"It was?" Hinata said, surprised.

Anko gazed onto the Uchiha with narrowed eyes. Her seething anger boiling to the surface of the sight of the Uchiha.

Sasuke ignored Anko's glare and turned his attention to Hinata. "As soon as he gets back we're leaving for Katarr. I want you to go over the provisions before we set off. If I don't hear from you we're leaving regardless." With that, he turned and left Hinata and Anko to themselves with the hibernating Karui.

"Asshole." Anko muttered under her breath as she shook her head. A deep scowl still lingering on her visage.

"Anko-san," Hinata gained the woman's attention. "Please, I ask you don't let your personal feelings interfere with what we're trying to do."

Anko rose a brow. "And what are you trying to do?"

"…" Hinata paused, confused. What did she mean? "I don't understand…"

Anko chuckled. "Maybe I should ask what does your boyfriend and the prick want to do."

While Hinata was slightly embarrassed by the boyfriend comment she was angered at Anko underline message.

_Can you really trust Naruto and Sasuke?_

Before Hinata spoke a cloud of sand formed between Anko and Hinata. It slowly turned into the Kazekage as he spoke. "I would hold your thoughts to yourself."

Anko put her hands up. "Mate, mate! All I'm asking is if they are fit to lead us like they have been doing."

"Naruto-kun has done fine so far." Hinata said, her eyes narrowed. "Please reframe from saying otherwise."

Anko waved her off. "It's not like I'm saying he's not a good leader, only that he's too inexperienced. Kid goes too much by his gut and not his head."

"If he didn't you would still be held in that Republic base!" Hinata said quietly. But it was evident to all present that she was quickly losing her patience. And with Hinata the end of that fuse is a product no one wished to experience.

Anko paused. She did have a point. She heard from the Nara how the blond insisted on finding them when they arrived. But even so she wouldn't give in to a princess. "Doesn-"

"Is something happening here?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the room. He was confused but he looked to Hinata and he frowned. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

Hinata seeing him calmed down. She brought her hand to her chest and took a short breath. She gave a soft smile. "]

\]It's nothing Naruto-kun."

Naruto face crunched in uncertain confusion. "Are you sure? I felt a lot of negative emotion come from here."

Hinata nodded. She walked to Naruto and grasped his hands. "I'm sure. Come on, can you help me count the supplies?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…" He allowed himself to be pulled by Hinata to the cargo hold.

Anko chuckled. "Didn't even sense him."

Garaa shook his head.

**|Naruto & Hinata|**

"Hinata-chan." Naruto called out as his affection lead him to the cargo hold. "If Anko is bothering you don't have to lie."

Hinata paused. She turned to face Naruto, he was serious. Concern and anger in his eyes, but his anger was not directed for her. She gave him a smile. "I'm fine Naruto-kun. I'm happy you want to help but Anko doesn't see yet that you consider us In every choice you make. She only sees you from an outside view and not one me, Sasuke or Shikamaru does."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I guess." His eyes dropped. "Just don't let her treat you like that okay?"

Hinata pecked his cheek. "Hai."

Naruto smiled.

**|Shikamaru|**

"So we're just gonna ignore what Naruto found?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned against his seat, his arms behind his head.

"We scanned the planet for any chakra signatures even down to the civilian level." Sasuke commented as he crossed his arms. The two in the cockpit, preparing to ascend.

"Heh." Shikamaru scoffed. "I forget you two are inhuman. Naruto with ability to sense others from across the planet and your ability see chakra like a beacon. But Hinata did say she only saw chakra when her armor was broken. She could still be on this planet somewhere."

"I thought that too." Naruto said as he walked in the cockpit. "I tried but no matter how hard I try I can't find no one besides us with chakra on this planet." He crossed his arms. "My guess is that wherever she is it's not on this world anymore."

Shikamaru sighed. "More to the list than I suppose."

Naruto rose a brow. "List?"

Shikamaru put his hand up and counted on his fingers. "Find people of our world; find our world; figure out why the Republic wanted us and separate us in the first place; and why are there Edo Tensei."

Naruto sweatdroped. "Yeah… I guess we have a lot on our plate."

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "I want to tell Naruto that once he gets back we're setting off. If he has any unfinished business in town let him do it now."

Naruto nodded. "Roger!" He saluted and proofed out of existence.

Sasuke scoffed. "Idiot."

**|Naruto and Je'k|**

Naruto carried Je'k supplies on his back as he and the Rodian walked back to the _Corellian_ _Defender._ Though, at a much slower pace than he liked. He turned to Je'k, the Rodian was taking glances at him. He guessed Je'k was just as surprised as everyone else in streets on his strength. Kinda surprised him. He knew Je'k was working on the outside of the ship, he would sometimes watch him train with Konohamaru or Hinata.

"Mr. Naruto." Je'k called out.

Naruto rose a brow and he turned his head to the alien. "Je'k we're the same age, you don't need to call me _Mr_." He said with a perplexed tone. Why would one his age refer to him like that?

Je'k nodded. "Je'k not really understand why he needed. Je'k still learning Basic."

Naruto grinned. "Then we're more alike than you know! I am still learning this language!"

Je'k's eyes widened. "Really?!"

["Hai!"] Naruto nodded. "It was hard though and is still a pain!" He wasn't kidding. He still struggled to get some words right. He was to continue but he halted, his senses burned and his eyes widened. He looked into the sky.

Sasuke leaned forward. "Get the ship ready." He left his seat. "Prepare to launch at any moment and tell Hinata to prepare the turrets."

"You expecting company?" Said Shikamaru as he rose a brow. He turned but Sasuke had disappeared. He frowned. That tone the Uchiha had spoken in proved only urgency. It was time to leave and leave fast.

"Hinata." Naruto said as he helped Hinata carry a large container into the corner of the cargo hold.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata was weary and concerned. Her affection hadn't addressed her with his usual affection. "What's wrong?"

"Can you…" He turned to her. "Can you use your eyes and see what's coming to the planet, right above us."

Hinata nodded. "I can try." The _Chakra Pathways _around her eyes bulged and her vision stretched and became a sea of grey shades. She focused her range and soon she was looking into the lower atmosphere. That was all she needed. In the far distance large, no enormous chakra signatures closed their distance with the planet at an alarming pace. In moments she could see them, four Republic close ranged fighters descended to the planet's surface. She saw each of their features. She frowned.

Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Four Chakra signatures are coming to the planet. Each one big, very big. They're heading for this city as well." Hinata informed but she seemed worried. "I don't recognize any of them."

Naruto frowned and he became a burst of smoke, canceling the jutsu.

Naruto grabbed Je'k and leaped to the nearby roof. 'Got to hurry!' With a burst of strength he jumped from the roof top, Je'k under his arm, flailing in terror.

Sasuke scoffed and closed his eye.

Naruto blinked, as with no warning, his surroundings changed and he found himself in the cockpit of his ship. Hinata shocked by his sudden appearance, turned. He rightened himself and landed with a stumble. "Sorry for that." He apologized to Je'k and the next moment he disappeared and reappeared on the hull Corellian Defender. Sasuke stood beside his crouched form as Sasuke looked through the open hanger doors.

"Do you sense that?" Sasuke asked as he stared into the sky.

"Yeah." Naruto rose. "I feel it and we should move fast."

Sasuke smirked. "You don't want to try to talk to them?"

Naruto frowned. "I get a real bad feeling from all of them." He tilted his head to the ceiling. "But yeah, I do."

Sasuke shook his head as the roof exploded as Naruto flew into the sky, his fists clenched as his power propelled him higher.

Sasuke reappeared in the Cockpit. "We're setting off now."

Shikamaru nodded. "The engines are primed and ready to go."

Sasuke entered his seat and took the controls. As the engines roared the ship steadily took levitated off the cold steel floor. Hinata run into the room in quick and uncontained urgency.  
>"What's happening?" Hinata demanded. "Why are we leaving while Naruto is gone?"<p>

"He's gone to confront the ones coming." Sasuke informed as he set the hyper drive to lock on Katarr's coordinates.

"We have to get closer to them as well than!" Hinata demanded as she turned and abandoned her position to claim the controls of the intercom in the corridor to let her voice be heard. "Everyone, please be ready for anything that may happen."

Gaara, who sat before the Krayt's egg, opened his eyes, awakening from his inner thoughts. He rose from the mattress and made haste to the cockpit.

Anko rose a purple brow as she opened one of her amber eyes. "Guess that bad feeling wasn't just a feeling after all." She pulled herself from the wall where she had rested. She left the resting Karui's side and headed for the cockpit.

Konohamaru was jolted awake, he had heard Hinata's warning by the echoes of the ship. He threw his blanket to the side and leaped from the bed. He ran to the higher deck.

Hinata turned and without care for her personal being, opened the hatch for the ship's haul. She didn't bother with the ladder and landed on the ship's newly painted haul.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru yelled but knew his words wouldn't reach. "Damn, is she always this insistent when it comes to Naruto?"

Sasuke didn't acknowledge the question but directed the ship to exit by the new sunlight. In the corner of his eye he could see Republic soldiers enter the hanger. He was right after all. "Take the controls."

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked as he took the Uchiha's seat as he got up.

"Collecting intelligence." He disappeared in an instant.

Shikamaru's eye twitched, annoyed by the Uchiha's intentional vague speech. He nevertheless rotated the ship and, with a roar from engines, took to the sky, avoiding blaster fire from snipers from the nearby roof.

Down below in the hanger bay, Sasuke stood before an armed squad of heavy and assault troopers, all wearing fortified armor and blades to their hips or backs with the company of a heavy rifle, mini gun or pistol blasters. The only, fool in Sasuke opinion, one to hold a modified blaster pistol in his hands what the commanding officer in the front of his squad.

Sasuke, before anything could be said, outstretched his arms and a lightning flashed across the room. His movements to fast to detect, Sasuke had just successfully permanently disabled every camera in the vicinity.

The squad leader, alarmed, aimed his blaster for Sasuke's skull. "I want him alive!"

With that hidden command the men took fire. Sasuke evade each bolt meticulous precession yet with the littlest of effort. His transcended eyes tracking every bolt as if they were moving at a turtle's pace. But while he did this, his form was motionless to the gunners' eyes. His first afterimage only seen by their eyes. Sasuke grew quickly tired and aimed to finish this quickly. He progressed headfirst into their reach yet none could perceive his movements. His feet left the ground and when they, silently, touched down again, strings and drops of crimson water splattered across the floor wide arcs, painting the room forever crimson red. Sasuke listened as the thuds of lifeless husks fell to the floor. He stepped as veered to the remaining life.

"Aguk!" The unknown commander kneeled by the weakness of his limbs. His wounds cried, the tendons in each limb cut and burned.

Sasuke barred what distance laid between the two. He gripped the fading life's head and closed his eyes in concentration. Silence rang throughout the space. The only sound, the dying man's whispers of rage in desperation. Sasuke let the man slip from his grasp. He had what he needed. He vanished and left the scene in black fire.

Hinata braced herself as the wind swept by her steady form. She crouched and applied Chakra to keep herself fixed in position. The Corellian Defender soared on the air as it flew higher into the sky. Hinata could feel the G-force pressing on her body but she ignored any discomfort and set her eyes onto the confrontation in the sky.

Naruto, without word, stared down the ships that encircled him. His body levitating and gradually rotating as he eyed the five ships. He stilled with his eyes falling on the star fighter with an opening hatch.

Naruto frowned. A man, no, kid who couldn't be older than twenty opened his hatch. His hair white and short and his build soft but Naruto feel his lean form hid power. What bothered him was that the guy's chakra felt like the Shinju's own. The rest there where high but nowhere in that potency.

"You," the young man said to gain Naruto's attention. "Have committed several crimes against the Republic and the Jedi Order." His robes fluttered under the command of the wind and Naruto spotted two hilts similar to Kira's own clipped to the man's belt. "You have avoided us but now," he let his ceremonial robes fall and part from him forever as it fell to the dunes below. He unclipped his saber hilts and ignited his blades, the orange ember swords of light only intensified the determination hidden by his misty blue eyes. "You are to be detained by any means."

"Why does this feel so odd?" Naruto questioned himself aloud in a whisper. He refocused on the Jedi before him and outstretched his arm. "Wait!" He pleaded, but the young man leaped from his cockpit and aimed his righteous blades for Naruto's limbs. Naruto hurriedly manifested his _Rikudou no Bo_, using both rods to intercept each saber blade. His eyes widened. The air snapped in an explosion as the two fell to the desert below. Naruto grit his teeth as he was forced under by Nature Energy.

Hinata looked in shook as Naruto fell to the dunes below.

Gaara jumped onto the haul and landed beside Hinata. He spoke no words, but only leaped onto into the air. He gathered the sand within the air and created a platforms for himself and Hinata.

"Gaara! Naruto-kun needs help!" Hinata shouted over the winds.

"Naruto can handle himself!" Gaara reassured. "We need to deal with them."

Hinata looked downward, a rippling explosion rippling across the dune sea. Yes, Naruto was strong enough to handle himself. "Okay."

"I'm sorry to close this conversation, but you all are under arrest." A voice rang.

Hinata and Gaara turned, behind them stood a man, at least six and a half feet tall, lean yet bulk build, spiky white hair, coral black eyes. He wore a robe even too large even for himself. His tanned skin popped and bright hair made him stand out, and the thin red markings under his right eye gave him a playful demeanor. He smiled as he unclipped his blade from his back, from underneath his robe. The hilt was elongated, measuring to about 60 centimeters in length. He discarded his robes to the haul as he bended his knees and brought his empty left hand before his being and his wielding right outstretched. He ignited his blade. A majestic purple blade came forth. "I would rather you surrender but I feel you would do otherwise."

Hinata eyes widened. 'I couldn't see him.'

Naruto head-butted the Jedi that fell with him to the sand planet. "Get off me!"

The Jedi recoiled from the force of Naruto's hit. Naruto reeled back his right leg, and at that point, thrusted his foot into the Jedi's torso. The force behind the blow sent the man across the sand, his body digging into the skidding across the sand, the force strong enough to barrow him in the sand. A rock formation in the sand shattered from the impact. Naruto frowned as the sand shifted. The sand distorted before an explosion rocked through the area. Naruto manipulated his Gudōdama to shield him from the explosion as the shockwave rocked through the area. He gritted his teeth as he felt the ground underneath him shook and the sand shift underneath him. This Jedi was strong! He veered right and manifested another Gudōdama to block the saber blade that was aimed for his midsection. Naruto willed the truth-seeker orb into a boa staff and deflected the Jedi's strike. He used the first truth seeking sphere, to encircle the Jedi.

The Jedi jumped from within the ring before it shrunk to an enclosed spaced. He leaped forward and intercepted Naruto's boa staffs.

Naruto held himself firm as the Jedi pressed against his weapons of choice. He chuckled. "You're good! I can feel your chakra is only beginning to show itself! And the way you use sage jutsu is awesome! I got to learn it!" His grin was wide as he deflected the Jedi's blades.

"!?" The Jedi was propelled back by the force, he regained his barring and skid to a landing. 'His attacks are assisted, but not by the Force, it feels like my own power. Who is this man and what does he mean by Nature Energy and Chakra?' "I want your name!"

Naruto twirled the boa staffs in his hands. He grabbed them and aimed the long one at the Jedi. "Hey! Isn't rude to ask someone's name before you've said your own?" Naruto yelled but with a mischievous grin. "But yeah, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uzumaki you will end in prison by this days end!" The Jedi yelled as he charged Naruto, his shoto saber now wielded backward.

"I'll end this quick with little the least amount of injury for you, this I promise." The towering Jedi said as he charged at Hinata.

Hinata weaved by the Jedi's blade, it only centimeters from her cheek. She jumped to the side to avoid a side sweep. 'He's fast!' She leaped backward to avoid a full body spin under arm swing. She skid back and went on the offense. She aimed her palm for the man's shoulder but he _flowed_ with her movement and used his momentum to knock her to the ground. Hinata hit all the ground on all fours and aimed her feet for the Jedi's torso. He leaned back and caught her legs. He moved to throw her but she pulled herself up and uppercut the Jedi with all her might. The Jedi recoiled and released Hinata. She spun in mid-air and kicked off his chest. She fell propelled herself back and pulled out an off-hand blaster. She fired upon as she landed. The Jedi grunted as he stumbled back.

Sand tendrils ensnared the Jedi's arms and he was thrown from the ship's haul.

Gaara ride his sand platform as he guarded the station Corellian defender in a tower of sand. He spread his arms as two fighters aimed for him and the ship underneath him. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Walls of sand rose from the ground below, Gaara's eyes closed as sand claws rose from the ground below.

Naruto gritted his teeth, as his footing shifted, the sand became loose and rose into the air. Despite this, his attacker charged. Naruto deflected his sabers strikes with his Gudōdama boas. He kicked the Jedi back as the sand broke underneath his form and rose into the sky. He broke dash across the rising sand, jumped from a rising sand cloud and gripped the falling Jedi's by his obi. Naruto roared as he threw him into the sky, giving chase as the man was propelled higher.

Gaara stared as the ships flew and maneuvered nimbly around as great volumes of sand sought after them. He twisted, pulled and there his arms, commanding his sand to attack. The Corellian Defender was under his form. Hinata stood on the haul as she watched the ship's move. She focused on battles both on the ground and air. Her eyes caught every movement. She eyes fell onto one of the remaining star fighters. The ship made a nose dive for their ship. The ship made the effort to elude Gaara's pursuing sand, yet, eventually it was entangled in its grasp. The window panel shattered as the figure descended as the ship was destroyed in a blinding explosions. Gaara was forced to momentarily close his eyes. Hinata's eye burned from the harsh light but witnessed as the figure threw a dual bladed weapon aimed for herself. She aimed to dodge the blade but found she couldn't move. In all but an instant, Hinata felt her life about to vanish.

"Shadow Stitching Jutsu!"

The light faded and so the scene cleared. Hinata was held by her arms and head by the towering Jedi. Centimeters from her very face, Hinata eyed the ebony blade that was suspended in the air by thin tendrils of Shadow. The figure landed on the ship's haul but she stared by what she saw.

Countless ribbons of shadow ensnared the towering Jedi's form. His body was being forced down and Hinata let free.

The white haired female Jedi gritted her teeth when a she felt a pressure on her neck. "Didn't think it would be this easy to get behind you." Anko said as though disappointed, but her coy smile turned sickly as Anko pushed the woman to the ground with the force to knock the air out of her. Anko pressed the blade against the girl's throat, enough pressure to draw blood. "This is not your day!" Anko chuckled happily.

"LET HER GO!" A voice shouted. Shikamaru and company turned to the sky to see the final star fighter, charging in and locking on to Anko.

"Kanin (kay-nin)! Stop!" The girl wailed.

Her warning was left unheard as the now dubbed Kanin fired on Anko.

Gaara's sand defended the Anko, the blaster bolts cracking into the sand. Hinata leaped into the air and aimed a vacuum palm to the window panel. It shattered and Kanin jumped from the broken panel as sand same and crushed the ship.

Kanin was ensnared by tendrils of shadow and snow. The woman girl underneath Anko's hold struggled.

"Let him go!"

Anko rose a brow. "Sorry, I don't understand a word you're saying."

"Don't kill any of them." Hinata said as she landed beside Anko. She switched dialects as she crouched to the girl's height. "Just remain calm." Her white eyes turned to Anko's ambers. "Leave them unharmed."

Garaa descended down to the ship. He outstretched his palm, willing his sand to bind the unknown assailants in sand coffins reaching each from their neck to toe. "They will be questioned when we have the time, they will be treated the same as the Jedi that have been detained before."

Hinata nodded. "I'll-" The sound of a sonic explosion rippled through the air. All turned to the source of the explosion.

Naruto was thrown back as nature energy was thrown at him in waves. He crossed his arms as he was put under the assault of invisible walls. Each one stronger than the last. 'He can fly!?'

The white haired man stood in the air, his eyes glowing and his hair defying gravity as it raised. The chakra output he released was enormous, his green chakra visible from the sheer intensity of its output. Naruto eyes widened when his eyes fell on the man's forehead. They were previously obscured by his hair but now they were clear in his sight. Horns. Horns pronged from the man's forehead. Naruto eyes narrowed. Stood outstretched his hands and became motionless.

The Jedi pulled his arms to his side, willing the force into his palms and channeling it through his invigorating body, he used his energy to call forth more strength from the force. The power coursing through his veins. "AGHHHHH!" He thrusted his arms forward, unleashing and sky splitting, ground shaking, force Storm. Naruto's eyes widened.

The sky crackled, the earth shock, the very winds turned to devastating gales, lightning broke through the air in deafening thunder and the very desert was swallowed in the storm. Gaara enveloped the ship in a hardened Sand Shell to avoid obliteration. Naruto's and the Jedi's forms was swallowed into the center of the storm. Thirty agonizingly long seconds passed before the storm passed. Gaara released the shell around the Defender. His knees buckled, the amount of chakra needed to overcome the nature of lightning taxing on his body.

Hinata eyes widened as she looked on to the end result of that technique. The sky parted, the clouds in the area parted to the distance allowing the light of the sun to fall on the bottomless crater below. But she neither cared for that nor the sense of dread filling her chest. 'Where is he?'

Anko stood up, looking onto the destruction of the area. 'The kid survive?'

Shikamaru rubbed his brow. "That was close." He pulled himself up and patted his pants, tossing the sand off his cloths. "I guess we know that we're not almighty people if people can do things like this."

"I see him!" Hinata exclaimed as she pointed. "Over there!"

Naruto took in long ragged breaths, his cloths all but rags and blood dripping from his hands and chest. Behind his back where his nine truth-seeker orbs. His body suspended in air yet his body fell limp. Electricity dancing across his skin. The Jedi floated in a similar state yet he received less of injury than Naruto. They only floated for a moment before both fell to the desert below.

"Naruto-kun!"

Gaara acted, two whips of sand went across the sky, and Naruto was grabbed by the sand as his form fell around it.

The white haired Jedi was saved by the sand but his form was instantly encased in a coffin of sand. He hurriedly pulled the t20 over. While he did so, Shikamaru hastened back to the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Konohamaru asked, waiting outside the cockpit.

Shikamaru paid him no mind. "Explain later."

"Why does everyone say that!?"

Shikamaru took the ship's controls and propelled the ship to close the wide distance between them and Naruto.

Konohamaru's eyes widened. "What happened to Naruto-nii?"

"That's not important." Shikamaru said. "What is, is that we have more on our plate tan we initially thought."

"We were careless." Sasuke said as he walked into the cockpit. "We grossly underestimated the Republic and Empire's intel and strategists." He walked and sat in Naruto's usual seat. "They knew we were hear the entire time. They were only waiting for them."

Shikamaru scowled. He needed to think. This situation was a drag but he had to deal with it. "First, let's get out of here."

Sasuke nodded and his left eye widened.

Everyone outside the Corellian Defender suddenly found themselves within the ship. Naruto laying on his bed with Hinata beside him, Gaara found himself in the cockpit, Anko was within a room she did not recognize and the unknown assailants found themselves in force cages. Sasuke grunted as his left eye socket bleed. "Go!"

Shikamaru nodded and set the engines to full power. "Here we go!"

The Corellian Defender soared through the sky, it reaching the upper atmosphere in moments. And once it reached the confines of space, it entered hyperspace.

**|4 Hours Later|**

"How's Naruto?" Ino asked Hinata as she entered the medical bay.

Hinata turned to Ino, the blond taking her attention from Naruto's tossing and turning form. "Oh, hello Ino." Hinata greeted but quickly returned her attention to Naruto. "Naruto-kun heals very quickly and his wounds have all closed nicely. He should be waking up soon."

Ino smiled, happy for Naruto as well for Hinata. "Good, can't have your future father of your children die can you?"

Hinata spoke without thought. "No." Her eyes widened. "W…What?"

Ino grinned. "Oh, so you do plan to give his children!" She brought her hand around Hinata's shoulder. "Have little hyperactive blond and white eyes children running around a big house and you in Naruto's arms as you watch them play!"

Hinata's face burned as her skin rose to a neon pink.

Ino laughed hysterically. "I'm dead on the money!"

"Ino-san." Hinata whispered. Her pointer fingers poking one another, becoming too embarrassed to be angry at the blonds teasing. "Please stop."

Ino sniffled as she patted Hinata's back. "I'm only teasing Hinata."

"I kinda like the idea too." Naruto said, scratching his cheek.

"Naruto!?" Both Hinata and Ino shouted in shock.

Naruto grinned.

Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek as she handed him a jacket, though not the one he wore but a couple hours ago. He would have to get that fixed. "Thanks Hinata-chan." He slipped the jacket on, leaving it unzipped. "Now how is he?" Naruto said as he pointed to the prone form of the white haired enigma that rendered Naruto unconscious. "And you can stop faking it too, I know you're awake."

The teen's eyes opened, his eyes falling onto Naruto. He remained silent.

Naruto gave a happy grin. "You asked my name so I'll ask yours." His grin fell and his eyes sharpened. "What's your name?"

The teen chuckled. He pulled himself up, tearing the leather restraints that held him down. His frame clean, all wounds steaming as they healed.

"My name is Yue Ootsutsuki."

**[End of Chapter]**

_So off the bat you guys maybe confused and curios what the hell you just read. Good, that's how I know I did a good job._

_**Note:**_

_This chapter took so long due to an annoying, yet highly addictive fun game called Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. I think its pure luck I have it ready now._

**Review Talk(!):**

_Guest:_

I do like that idea! I was thinking of having chakra in modern tech, more so for fuel and energy. I like the cannon idea but the war games I'm not familiar with. I'm a PS3 and 4 kinda guy.

_trance dance:_

What did poor Naruto do? Lol. Thanks for the compliment. I try with each chapter to challenge my righting. I find in light scenes I tend to go less descriptive and write in a more simple form. In battles though, my style changes and a simple move takes a paragraph. It's weird… Don't worry. I won't let this story die like many others.

_Naruto the joker:_

_THANKS! That really made me happy and I couldn't stop smiling! I'm honored to be of the first story you reviewed. I'll work hard to continue this story and finish it even in death if I must!_

_FinalKingdomHearts:_

Thanks!

_I Judicator:_

Thanks! Glad you like it! Genjutsu huh? I should implement more but I don't think **now** is a good time.

_Guest:_

I'm happy you did and I will!

_AcshTheBloody:_

I had to think about that. XD I had no idea I did that!

**END NOTE:**

"With the power given to him by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto is bestowed the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things."

_That's__a__quote__from__the__fourth__Naruto__ data book. __Do__you__ know how OP that sounds!?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Yue… Ōtsutsuki?" Hinata said aloud. The family name she heard only from Naruto before. "So you're with-"

"The race Ōtsutsuki yes, the rumored alien race Ōtsutsuki." Yue cut off dryly.

Naruto rose a brow. "Rumored?" He didn't expect that.

Yue rose a brow, surprised by the blond's disbelief. "You seemed surprised. Even if you were exiled you should be familiar with the rumors throughout the Order."

This confused Naruto even further. "The Order?" He questioned, looking at the man in astonishment.

Hinata chose to clarify. "We were never exiled. We don't understand what you mean." She herself frowned in confusion.

"He's talking about the Jedi Order." Sasuke said as he walked into the medical bay. His appearance causing Yue to narrow his eyes.

Naruto stepped to face Sasuke. "And why the hell would he think we were exiled from the Jedi Order."

"Because that was what we were told." Yue all but growled. His eyes falling on to each of the three that stood before him. "But now," he paused. "I sense differently." He threw his legs off the bed. "You don't even really know what a Jedi is do you?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke. The Uchiha shook stared at him for a moment before he shook his head.

Yue stood up straight. "Well I shouldn't be the one to tell you either." He turned to face Naruto. "I don't care about this anymore. The info was pure asinine so the deal's off. You can let me off this heap with my friends now."

"Eh?" Naruto didn't like this guy's attitude. "Who the hell do you think you are!? Ordering us like that!? You attacked us!"

Yue shrugged, giving a nonchalant grin. "Sorry buddy. Misunderstanding. The job didn't account for this."

Naruto's eye twitched. 'Job?'

"Job? You were paid to detain us?" Hinata asked, finding the situation more and more confusing.

"They're mercenaries." Sasuke clarified. "They were paid for a simple job and got us."

"Exactly." Yue nodded, grinning at the three as he cracked his neck. "I was just doing a job that I was poorly briefed on, and it doesn't even pay half of what it's worth." He pulled up his hair to show his horns. "And hey, you even got to meet an Otsusuki from it too! I was your lucky break, and hey no one died."

Naruto frowned. While the asshole hit him with a planet shaking attack, no one truly died. "True…"

"Naruto." Sasuke cut his friend's line of thought. "He can be the key to finding Kaguya. We need to know what he knows."

"…" Naruto remained silent, frowning in thought.

Yue's demeanor shifted. His happy go lucky attitude changed to one of a forbid and torn warrior. "I know little." He drawled. "If you want information I'll talk." He smirked with a silver glint in his eye. "At a price."

Hinata frowned. "What price?" She asked immediately, in no mood to negotiate.

Yue raised his head as he pondered. He took a second and looked down to Hinata. "My companions." He said with a finality. "For them I will answer the questions you want answered _if _I can answer them."

"That's fair." Naruto nodded. At least the guy cares for his comrades. Maybe they didn't have to be enemies or on these hostile terms.

Yue nodded. Grateful. He sat down onto the bed. "Good. You can ask away when you bring me my friends." His eyes closed eyes as he crossed his arms.

The threat was not lost on any of the three. Naruto nodded. "I'll be right back." He turned. "Sasuke where are they?"

"You know where." Sasuke said dryly.

"Fine don't tell me." Naruto grinned. He left the room. Sasuke closed his left eye as he did.

Yue rose a brow. Odd.

"Hmm." Naruto looked around the almost pitch dark room. The only source of light was from the light barriers that surrounded the three unconscious forms of Yue's comrades. "I guess this is it."

The lights fluttered on and Naruto walked to each force cage. He looked around the cages and found each deactivation switch.

"I assume you have a reason for this?" A voice called out from the cell.

Naruto turned to the rising, towering man as he deactivated the last cage. He nodded. "You have a friend asking for you."

The man nodded. He picked up each of his unconscious comrades. "I trust Yue has bargained for our release."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah he did."

The man nodded. This feeling too familiar to be surprised. He made to leave the room but the blond man walked before him, halting his path.

Naruto stared directly into the man's eyes. "I need to know one thing before we go." He pointed to him. "What's all your names?"

The man stood silent for a moment. "My name is Dekar. No family name. The woman under my arm is Zelzah Otsutsuki and the boy is Galeno Aaban."

"So she's related to Yue?" Naruto asked, pointing at Zelzah with a raised brow.

"From what I understand, yes, but not closely." Dekar admitted. "Now is your questioning done?"

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I just needed to know."

Shikamaru leaned back as he listened to Naruto's and Dekar's conversation. He sat in the security room looking at the monitor focused on the holding room. That little back and forth gave him some useful Intel. "Good going Naruto."

"Huh?" Ino looked to Shikamaru oddly. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru shook his head as he leaned forward. "Nothing."

Ino's eye twitched. "Fine don't tell me."

Yue looked to the opened doorway when Naruto stepped through the doorway. Behind the blond, Dekar followed. He kicked off the bed to meet his companion.

Naruto walked to Hinata. "Did he say anything?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, he was silent the entire time." She looked to the white haired teen, who helped Zelzah to one of the beds while Dekar did the same with Galeno. "He feels off Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded. "I know. Let's just get this over with." He turned to the only conscious members of Yue's group. Naruto took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Let's go somewhere else we can talk."

Yue pointed at Hinata. "I would rather have her to attend to my comrades while we talk."

Naruto looked to Hinata. She herself looked to the two unconscious teens and nodded. "That's fine. I'll be happy to treat them."

Yue nodded, his eyes showed gratitude. "Then we're free to talk."

Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder and walked to the door frame leading to the corridor. "Then follow me!"

The three left the medical bay, Gaara waiting outside the room. Gaara walked into the medical bay, getting a nod from Naruto.

The four walked into the Holo-communication room. Naruto, once everyone stepped inside, closed the door behind him, locking it behind him. "Okay… My first question is what does the name Kaguya mean to you?"

Yue rose a brow. "Nothing. I'm guessing it means something to you though."

"Second question." Sasuke continued. "Others like us, do you know of any of their whereabouts?"

Dekar answered. "We were given the job as it paid well. We only received news of your whereabouts five days prior. In short, no."

Naruto continued. "Third question. Where were you born?" Naruto asked Yue, surprising the white haired teen.

"That." Yue began in a threatening tone. "Is something I can't and won't answer."

Naruto pressed on, that answer only confusing him further. "Why?"

Yue shuffled his feet as he thought of his answer. "I can't because the knowledge is lost on myself."

"Next question." Sasuke continued, crossing his arm as his eyes bore into Yue's own. "Where did you receive your Jedi training?"

Yue eyed Sasuke, a smirk crossing his lips again as he chuckled. "My training huh? Well that's a little personal but it was on Tython."

Sasuke nodded to himself, as if confirming something in his mind. Whatever it was, it was lost on Naruto.

He turned to Yue. "My next question." Naruto spoke up, getting their attention. "Do you know a planet with others like us?"

Yue eyes widened, Dekar's eyes narrowed. The shorter of the two eyes narrowing as he processed what he just heard. "There is a world, a planet filled with others like the rest of you?"

Naruto frowned. "So I guess that's a no."

"I'm sorry." Dekar apologized. "But what you say is a complete surprise to us. We simply thought you all where a rag tag group of gangsters 'till word of your exile from the Jedi Order."

"Why would they say we were exiled from the Jedi Order?" Naruto asked, confused by the Government's choice of action.

"To likely cover the Jedi's ass and only get the best of the best to go after you." Yue said casually.

"To cover the Jedi's ass?" Naruto asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Dekar shook his head, stopping Yue from going on further. "I believe we've answered all your questions."

Sasuke uncrossed his arms. "You don't have the authority to end this."

Dekar's eyes fell on Naruto. "You are a reasonable man. You must realize that this situation was brought upon unreliable information."

Naruto nodded. "I can see that…" He reassured. His eyes narrowing as he scowled to himself. "But I need the little information you have." He turned his head to the door. "I'm responsible for all their lives and I need to make sure they will meet their companions soon, and get them there in one peace."

Yue nodded. "Ahh…" He paced around the holo-emitter. "So you're the leader of this gang than, and here I thought you were some enforcer."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "And? Does that change anything?"

Yue nodded. "It does. I can have a better understanding of you all with tad bit of info." He shrugged. "Just means I'm less likely to stab you when your back is turned."

"Good then." Naruto grinned though he felt sick. "Now here's my last question. How did you get your chakra?"

Sasuke brows crunched in confusion. "What?"

"That name again." Yue mumbled. "What are you talking about?"

"Chakra." Naruto said again as he outstretched his hand. "That energy you used to use all that nature energy."

"That?" Yue said. "I'm surprised. To think others than myself knew of that." He cupped his chin in thought. "Were you given it or were you born with it like myself?"

"So you gave them the ability to use chakra." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Yue stayed silent. But he eyed Sasuke. "…" He sighed. "Not really." He scratched the back of his head. Naruto's eyes twitched. He could feel the chakra leaving Dekar's system and Yue's own pool grow. Yue looked to Naruto. "I store the power in my comrades and they use it. It's technically my power but I let them use it."

Naruto nodded. That made sense but… that sounded iffy. He frowned. He would have to think about it later. He turned his attention to Yue. "I think were done."

"Is your interrogation finished?" Dekar questioned Naruto, still talking in his long drawn heavy tone.

"Yeah." Naruto said. He stepped to exit the room. "And this wasn't an interrogation, if it was I wouldn't be here."

With that Naruto opened his eyes and pulled his hand from Sasuke shoulder. The Uchiha closed his left eye. The two standing in the med bay, Yue and Dekar stood there with blank expressions crossing their face.

Naruto sighed. "I don't like using your genjutsu to get information." He turned to Hinata, who had just finished applying the bandages around Galeno's head.

"It was the only alternative to my other means." Sasuke turned to Hinata. "They will remember coming in here to rest. By the time they wake up we'll be gone."

"We dropping them on any planet?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave. "Yes."

Naruto sighed, feeling drained yet his body felt strong. "You do it. I'm tired."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata rose to Naruto, cupping his right palm in her own. That depressed look didn't belong on his happy face. "You need to rest."

Naruto tried to wave it off. He grinned. "Nah, we may be off the planet but I still have to help everyone train and then I need to talk to Sasuke, see how long we have till Katarr."

"Three days." Hinata answered.

"Huh?"

"Three days." Hinata repeated. "Sasuke told us when you were unconscious. Don't push yourself Naruto-kun. You're still human and you need to rest before you get back up."

"But I was jusehm…" Naruto insisted but he was interrupted by Hinata's sudden kiss. Naruto, while finding it sudden, felt Hinata's care and worry for him through her tender lips. He took a moment but he returned the kiss. It ended moments after it began but it brought a smile to the blond's face. "I guess I should take a nap. Hehe" Naruto chuckled. "But I going to need you to be my pillow Hinata-chan."

Hinata's cheeks turned rosy, but she giggled. "Okay."

Naruto smiled softly and let his wife take him to their.

**-Shikamaru-**

"Where's Naruto?" Shikamaru indolently questioned Sasuke as he stood to the stairs that led to the cabin deck. His eyes closed as he crossed his arms.

"With Hinata." Sasuke walked past the Nara, paying him little attention as he paced to the higher deck.

"I take it he's a little down." Shikamaru sluggishly moved from his comfortable place on the wall to follow the Uchiha. "Kind of selfish of you. Giving Naruto that ultimatum." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed slightly as his eyes bore into Sasuke.

Sasuke paused and turned to Shikamaru. Staring at the Nara with little interest. The two stared at one another, Shikamaru growing tense as Sasuke's sharingan spun to life.

Sasuke scoffed. He turned away from the Nara. "If you don't see my motives than you do not deserve your title of genius." He left the Nara alone as he entered the living quarters.

"So dream land isn't so happy after all huh?" Kira asked as she stepped onto the flight of stairs that leaded to the flight deck. "How's Sun?"

Shikamaru paid the girl no mind and turned to think. He needed to think.

Kira sighed. "Guess asking to see those guys are out of the question." She veered and returned to her room.

**|Naruto|**

The blond shinobi snored softly as he rested his head against Hinata's stomach as Hinata laid back against the wall, lightly massaging her love's scalp as he rested. Her eyes closed but she silently watched every action occurring in the _Corellian Defender_ as it traversed through the hyperspace lane.

She witnessed and read the conversation between Shikamaru and Sasuke. She frowned and looked at the peacefully resting Naruto. "Sasuke." Her eyes narrowed. She watched Naruto stir as her eyes deactivated. She would question the Uchiha later. Right now she needed to make sure Naruto rested well.

Sasuke grit his teeth. His hands gripping the wall and his head pressed against his arm. Was that the right choice? That was unfair of him and to Naruto but knowing his friend, he would have openly invited them on the ship, allowing them to travel with them and allow them to siphon off needed supplies. The ship was already half fill. They didn't need more to interfere. He sighed. He would need to halt in antagonizing his friend's actions. Many proved fruitful and few had gotten them astray.

He stood straight and walked to his room. The door closing behind him. One thought coming to mind. This journey was far from over.

_End Chapter_

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I took a break from this story to take relax my story writing brain. If you noticed I'm working a new Young Justice Fic that needs a lot of attention. My "till June semi Hiatus is still going but I felt like doing this. I want to relax and have a clear focus on school for the last quarter. _

_I know this chapter is short but I didn't want to get into anything too major(Why do I imagine Hilary Dove with that sentence."_

_**Review Talk**_

_trance dance_

Naruto could have won easily but he choose not to. There are a few reasons why he didn't. But I can't tell you. Well… not in public.

_asingh123_

I wouldn't worry about Yue much. I actually was forced to put him in this chapter as it didn't feel natural to put him in chapter 8 at all. I know the many fights was a bit much but I kinda just wanted the chapter done. At the time I was getting stressed and while having more time I still know why I did. I'm sorry I disappointed you.

Je'k is… something unique I wanna try. I'm a big fan of Kotor and maybe that is a good enough of a hint.

Ryan? … Hahahahahahahahaha!

_FinalKingdomHearts_

I'm glad you did.

_Metal Panda_

Kukukukuku. I can say now and not fear spoilers that he's a bitch to future travels.

_Done_

REVIEW! I love reviews and they urge me to write! My one chapter in A Heroic New Tale had 20+in one day! You know how happy I was? I wasn't sure if that was a one shot or not and those reviews made me want to continue and I'm working on the next chapter! 6000 words and grueling looking to the source material and universe content! I love when I hear your responses! Be them criticisms, long reviews or just a simple nice job!

Rant over.

Ja'ne!

[4/17/15]


	11. Chapter 11

The soft hum of the hyperspace engine and the low hiss of the ship's life support system were the only sounds to greet Naruto as he awakened. His eyes open slowly as he felt his mind spark awake. The room's low lite orange light making it easier for his eyes to adjust. He brought his right hand to his face, rubbing his eyes to rid the sand in his eyes.

He yawned.

He brought his arm down and aimed to sit up, only to finally register the weight that pressed against left side. He turned his head to see the sleeping form of Hinata. She gently resting on his side with her head laid on his chest. His left arm laid under her, as well as his left leg.

He chuckled, a smile running across his face. She must have stayed with him for the entire night.

'You spoil me too much.'

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. His action causing her to stir, yet she did not awake. She must have been tired as he was. He will have to do something special for her to make it up.

"Yeah…"

He needed to make it up to her. All she done this time was help him and those on board the ship. She more than deserved a thanks of some kind.

Naruto turned to face her, looking at Hinata's sleeping form as her chest slowly rose and lowered with each delicate breath she took. He smiled again, once again feeling a warmth boil in his chest, an almost burning sensation coursing through him, urging him to get closer. He pulled in his desire. Not wanting his actions to wake her from whatever pleasant dream she had conjured in her sleep. Whatever they may be, he hoped she was laughing.

He gazed to the ceiling.

"I guess…"

He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I should get back to sleep."

His eyes dropped.

"!"

His eyes widened, he felt a spike in Chakra from a place close. It was only for a second, but he could feel the source.

"Sasuke…"

He had much on his plate to deal with and he found his friend holding against every decision he made, not that he was ungrateful. He knew his friend only did so to insure the other's safety. Still, he needed to talk to him. Now was perfect.

He looked to the side to see Hinata, asleep as she was seconds before.

"Haa…"

He sighed and slowly pulled himself from Hinata's grasp. It took a minutes, but eventually, he was able to free his limbs and silently leave the bed.

He found his jacket and slipped his arms through the sleeves, though leaved it unzipped.

With an uncharacteristic silence, he paced himself to the ship's cockpit.

Sasuke gazed out of the view panel, starring aimlessly into the void of space. The room was illuminated in an ashen orange that licked the walls of the room and burned gently against his skin. It was the ship's crew self-appointed night. Most of those on board taking this time to rest and recover from the past day's ventures. All but two, himself and his friend whose footsteps could be heard as he walked into the cockpit.

Naruto wordlessly entered the cockpit. He felt the slight pinch of the cold air hit his bare face and hands. The cockpit always tended to be colder than the rest of the ship, being bare foot currently did not help. He nonetheless entered the control center for the ship's controls and paced for the co-pilot's seat. He turned it around and dropped down in it heavily.

"So…"

Naruto began as he turned to Sasuke, breaking the tension as he spun with the rotating chair.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

Sasuke eyes never met Naruto, not wanting to fall for his friend's imbecile mood.

"It will only be a few days. Our destination remains Katarr."

Sasuke eyes shifted to the side, gauging his comrade's reaction. He was not surprised to see the blond cross his arms and legs as he stared down in puzzlement. He was so easy yet damn hard to read. He knew what Naruto was going to say and he know why he was going say it. It was how he could never understand. He always chose the path of difficulty or insanity yet, always that ends successful. And, it was due to those end results that they were making way to possible leads for their home, even though the information came from an unreliable source.

Despite Naruto's ability to work things out from even the most improbable situations, he still needed to bring reason, appose Naruto's thoughts with his own. Even if he agreed with Naruto he would never allow a thought unheard. In order to protect those on this ship, he must be at the authority. Even is his friend is as well.

Naruto looked to Sasuke, his brow furrowed as he sat in thought. His lipped quivered but he sighed inwardly. Just thinking about it would do nothing.

"What do you plan anyway? With Yue and his group."

Sasuke turned to his friend. His expression blank.

"We're leaving them on any planet we find, it doesn't matter."

Naruto nodded. He was grateful.

"Thanks."

Sasuke's only response was a curt nod.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he starred at his friend with curious effort. Trying to think of why. Maybe it would be easier to simply ask.

"Why didn't you kill them like the others?"

He asked with a curious glare. His previous witnessing of his friend's actions are contradicting to his current ones.

Sasuke shrugged, confusing Naruto. He turned his gaze at his friend. His sharingan fading to reveal his onyx black eyes.

"I don't see a reason to."

He said with a cool stride.

"I'm also looking from the other side of the sky."

Naruto thinks.

Naruto rose a brow. That was a strange way of say something. Maybe he was over thinking it, but he may have just found himself an easier time, yet more boring one too.

NANDR

Naruto groaned, as he clutched his stomach. He and Sasuke were in the cockpit in silence for the rest of the night. It had been hours before he noticed he was hungry. No he was starving. He had last eaten the morning of yesterday and had nothing else. He was starving in fact. He prayed someone was making breakfast for everyone. So he sluggishly made his way to the Cafeteria in hopes of food.

After a walk with the constant and depressing sound of his stomach demanding food, he walked into room and thankfully assaulted with the scents of food. He didn't know what it was but it smelled like food.

"Someone make breakfast?"

"Sorry, enough for one."

Kira said with an amused flutter as she walked from a far table to the counter in the far end of the room. She threw a piece of whatever she was eating into her mouth and set the bowl on the counter.

"Morning Sun."

Naruto rose a brow. Only having one intelligent response.

"Eh?"

His hunger mildly forgotten.

"Sun?"

Kira smirked. She took another piece and swallowed it whole.

"You call me what you want and I call you what I want."

Naruto didn't get it. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever."

He pointed to her food.

"Can I have some?"

Kira rose a brow. She was expecting a more defensive response. He even ignored her previous statement saying the food was just for her.

"Sure…"

She picked up the bowl and threw it at Naruto, who caught it in a blink and began eating the contents savagely. She chuckled. How was she afraid to death of this guy? He's a kid.

"Kira."

Naruto put the bowl down. He sighed.

Kira eyes narrowed. What the?

Naruto scratched the back of his head, a thing he seems to be doing a lot lately.

"I need your opinion on those guys we brought on board."

He focused his gaze on her, wanting to read her reaction.

Kira was surprised, yet she didn't want to show it.

"Why ask me? For all you know I could just want to ruin you for what I was put through."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Put through?"

Kira waved him off.

"It's nothing. Forget it."

She leaned on the counter, her now long crimson hair casting shadows along her face her eyes.

"Why ask me?"

Naruto walked to the counter and sat at one of the stools. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I dunno. I just think you wanted a say."

Kira looked to the side at Naruto. She smirked, amused.

"I'm not a part of your crew."

She pushed herself off from the counter.

"I don't really care what you do with those guys."

Naruto looked at her oddly. His mouth in a curved frown.

Kira scoffed and paced to the door. As she reached the frame, she stopped.

"Just don't let Moon get to them."

She left Naruto alone, the door behind her closing as she rubbed her temples. He got too close.

She sighed.

She needed to clear her head.

Naruto blinked oddly as he crossed his arms as he spoke his thoughts.

"What was that about?"

He frowned. It was like before in the ship, when she tried to get close to talk to him. But this time it felt… stranger.

NANDR

Ino slammed her fist on the door as she stood outside the bathroom. She was standing outside the door leading to the rest room, the door closed as their new resident sat in the bathroom having been there since early in morning.

"Come on! You're not the only one here you know!"

"Ino, you're too loud."

Ino turned to see Shikamaru walk out from his room. He looked on her with a lazy drawl, seemingly using every ounce of his energy to stay awake, which he probably didn't want to do.

"Why don't you use the bathroom in the flight deck?"

Ino crossed her arms as she glared at Shikamaru in an annoyed huff.

"Hinata and I put all the soaps in here. It took a lot of begging from Naruto to get the money and I tend to use them."

Shikamaru rose a brow.

"You used our money to by bath soaps?"

Ino nodded, raising her finger as she explained.

"Yep, after I got up and walking, I went into town with Hinata and we saw they sold all this expensive bath things that we didn't have. I begged Hinata and she said she didn't think it was too necessary but after some of my excellent persuasive skills, I got her to ask Naruto for the Credits."

She brought her fist down as she told of her triumph.

Shikamaru simply stared at her. After a moment he commented.

"I'm guessing by coaxing, you manipulated her relationship with Naruto."

Ino eyes turned widen. She looked at Shikamaru in surprise but it quickly turned to aspiration. She sighed.

"Should have known you would get it."

"You're a horrible person."

Shikamaru yawned as he walked to the door. Knocking on it as he called out for the alien inside.

"Hurry, the girls will tear this door down if you take too long."

He was to knock again but the doors quickly opened and Je'k came out, a utility belt about his torso, shoulder to wait as it hung lose with the heavy equipment placed about it.

Je'k scratched the back of his head.

"Je'k is tuning. Ship is great but Je'k can make it better."

Ino leaned forward and glared straightforwardly at Je'k, who fidgeted under her stare. Her eyes fell on his tool belt and noticed the faint smell of sweat on him.

"You worked on the bathroom?"

Je'k looked at Ino in confusion.

Shikamaru sighed. He spoke for Ino.

"What did you do?"

Je'k turned to Shikamaru, relieved to leave the angry blond's gaze.

"Je'k did what he said."

He pointed into the bathroom as his chest swelled with pride.

Shikamaru begrudgingly explained to Ino, who looked at Je'k with a judging brow raise.

"Hmph. I'll be the judge of that."

Ino quickly broke forward and entered the restroom, the room instantly feeling warmer upon stepping foot into the room.

"It's warmer...?"

Shikamaru translated Ino's confusion.

Je'k puffed out his chest, pride swelling in his breast.

"Little touches make things better. Je'k had to customize each room to fit room."

Ino nodded hearing Shikamaru's translation, now noticing the room was lite with a light orange that contrasted well with the normal haze blue that the ship was illuminated with. It was nice she admitted. She turned to Je'k, giving a one eyed smile.

"Good job!"

Shikamaru translated for Je'k and he chuckled. He gave Ino a thumbs up.

"No problem!"

Shikamaru, seeing this was done, headed back to bed.

"Now be quiet…"

NADR

Karui, dressed in a pilot's uniform, sat in one of many of the many seats that surrounded the table in the conference room. She sighed as she saw the Kazekage sit at the end of the table, his eyes closed and his breath steady.

Garaa slowly opened his eyes, they immediately falling on Karui.

Karui stood up and stared at the Kazekage, her arms crossed.

"You done meditating?"

"Yes…"

Gaara slowly raised himself from his seat and brought his right palm over his stomach.

"It would seem Shukaku again lies within me, even if he is a mere fraction of what he was."

Karui rose a brow.

"Fraction?"

Gaara answered curtly.

"Naruto has become the Jinchuriki of all the tailed beasts. He requires every piece as he lived with them for too long. If he had given me all of Shukaku, it would have been similar to ripping away the Ninetails, if not a bit weaker."

Karui nodded, still she frowned.

"Whatever. As long as you don't go on a rampage I'm good."

Gaara nodded.

"I thank you for aiding in my request."

Karui scoffed as she left the room.

"It wasn't a favor."

Gaara once again nodded.

NANDR

Naruto dropped down onto his bed with a thud, still hungry and now sleepy. He sighed.

"Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto eyes widened. He forgot there was someone else who slept in this bed. He turned his head and saw his awakening Hinata slowly lift her head from her pillow and gaze upon him.

"Is everything alright?"

Naruto smiled and turned to face Hinata, pulling her into his arms as he did.

"Nothing Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked to Naruto's smiling face with confusion, but she smiled and put herself deeper within his embrace.

Naruto held Hinata tightly. He felt a chill go down his spine. Something… bad was going to happen. He could feel it, and he could hear it through the whispers. Threats of warning, images of a planet but he couldn't figure it out, and now, as he touched Hinata, he could feel those whispers scream.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked down to Hinata, her wide eyes staring at him with a deep worry,

"You can tell me if something is bothering you, I can help you."

Naruto's frown changed into a smile, looking at her face made those screams silent.

"It's okay, I'll tell you later. Right now, I kinda wanna go back to sleep. Hehe."

He chuckled, shifting himself so he bring himself under the covers with her.

Hinata nodded.

"Alright."

She pulled herself up and faintly pecked her love's lips.

"Later."

END OF CHAPTER

I know this was a long wait and I'm grateful you guys waited it out. I'm also sorry with this chapter. It is too short but I didn't want to make you guys keep waiting. I hope you liked.

Remember to review!

7/7/15


End file.
